


Iliuzija

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Murder Husbands, dark!Will
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 35,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter měl ve svém životě jen tři opravdové vášně a radosti: vaření, zabíjení a Willa Grahama. Na první pohled obyčejný učitel, který byl blízko ke zhroucení. Jenže nikdo kromě Hannibala a pár mrtvých lidí neviděl i tu druhou Willovu stranu. Nikdo neviděl přes tu iluzi a to byla smrtelná chyba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pažinčių

Sluneční paprsky ozařovaly celý pokoj a všechny vítaly do nového dne. Will se ošil, když mu začalo svítit do obličeje. Okamžitě se otočil a snažil se spát dál. Byl po včerejším lovu unavený, jeho tělo bolelo na správných místech po pozdních včerejších (nebo snad brzkých ranních?) aktivitách. Navíc se ani za nic nechtěl vzdát toho příjemného tepla, které proudilo z těla vedle něj.

Uslyšel smích a paže, které byly doteď nečinně položené na jeho těle, ho pevně stiskly a přitiskly blíže. Jedna sjela trochu níže a usídlila se těsně nad jeho zadkem. Will si přehodil přikrývku přes hlavu a snažil se spát dál. To bylo ovšem těžké, když byl jeho klín přitisknut k momentálně tvrdému přirození jeho milence.

,,Chci spát,ˮ zakňoural a snažil se vyprostit z paží kolem jeho těla. Místo toho se však jeho milenec převalil na něj a jedna jeho ruka pomalu putovala dolů po Willově hrudi až k pupíku, dokud nenašla, co chtěla. 

Will zasténal, když ucítil dlaň kolem svého penisu, a vysloužil si tak další smích od svého milence.   
,,Nenávidím tě.ˮ  
,,Opravdu? Tvoje tělo si myslí něco jiného?ˮ   
Silný evropský přízvuk se odrážel celou ložnicí a Will měl co dělat, aby blahem nezasténal.  
,,Vzdej se mi,ˮ uslyšel znovu a dlaň kolem jeho penisu se začala pohybovat.  
Z jeho pootevřených rtů se vydral sten a Will lehce zaklonil hlavu, odhalil tak svůj krk pokrytý vášnivými kousanci. Muž se vklínil mezi jeho nohy a dlouhé prsty brzy začaly pronikat od jeho těla. Will přirazil naproti nim a vysloužil si tak další smích.  
,,Trpělivost, drahý, trpělivost.ˮ  
,,Nejdřív mě nechceš nechat spát a teď mě zase nechceš ošukat? Jsi příšerný člověk,ˮ zasténal Will, protože prsty v jeho zadku se začaly pohybovat rychleji.  
,,Už mi bylo řečeno.ˮ  
,,Hádám, že každý z těch lidí skončil na našich talířích.ˮ  
,,Ten poslední je stále v naší lednici.ˮ  
,,Budu ho brzy následovat?ˮ zeptal se Will s úšklebkem.  
,,Proč, chtěl bys? Vypadáš nádherně už teď, ale s krví na svém těle jsi ještě krásnější. Po každém našem společném lovu nemyslím na nic jiného, než jak tě svléknu z oblečení a vezmu si tě v každé místnosti v našem domě.ˮ

Will zasténal a více přirazil k prstům, které se do něj nořily stále hlouběji a hlouběji. Položil své paže na ramena svého milence a přitáhl si ho co nejblíže k sobě.  
,,Přísahám bohu, že jestli do mě okamžitě nestrčíš svýho ptáka, policie ode mě dostane velmi zajímavý hovor.ˮ  
,,Opravdu, Wille?ˮ Zuby se zakously do jeho krku a Will překvapeně vykřikl. Zaryl své nehty do milencových ramen a vysloužil si nebezpečné zasyknutí.

O moment později ležel na svém břiše, nohy široce roztažené, zatímco tvrdý penis hluboce a drsně přirážel do jeho těla. Will sténal jako prohnilá děvka a přirážel pánví proti němu. 

,,Bože, ano! Ano!ˮ  
,,Ano, křič více! Ať každý ví, komu patříš!ˮ  
Jeho milenec ho tvrdě plácnul po zadku a vyburcoval tak Willovo vzrušení na maximum.  
,,Oh, Ano! Ještě!ˮ  
,,Ano, mano meilé!ˮ   
,,Bože, ještě! Ještě!ˮ  
,,Tu mano kalé!ˮ  
Will nerozuměl slovům, která jeho milenec vypouštěl z úst. Díky jeho empatii si však dokázal smysl domyslet a zanechal ho ještě více toužícího po vyvrcholení.  
,,Prosím! Prosím!ˮ

Pevné dlaně drsně sevřely jeho boky. Will si byl jistý, že na nich brzy budou velké modřiny. Byla to ale poslední věc, o kterou se v tuto chvíli staral.   
Jeho milenec do něj pronikal jako divý a Will necítil nic jiného než slast, necítil nic jiného než opojnou vůni svého milence, na které byl nyní téměř závislý. Neodkázal by na jedné ruce spočítat, kolik už svému milenci sebral košilí jenom proto, že voněly jako on.

Jejich pohyby se ještě zrychlily a Will měl vyvrcholení téměř na dosah.  
,,Prosím! Ještě!ˮ prosil.  
,,Dotkni se sebe!ˮ bylo mu poručeno. Okamžitě sjel dlaní ke svému bolavému klínu a obmotal dlaň kolem svého tvrdého penisu. Stačilo pár přírazů a s výkřikem milencova jména se svalil na matraci. Jeho milenec pokračoval a pokračoval, dokud nenašel své vlastní vyvrcholení. 

Will cítil, jak je jeho nitro naplňováno. Nemohl si pomoci, ale cítil se šťastně. Byl šťastný, že má konečně někoho, kdo ho miluje a koho miluje on. Jeho milenec se svalil na jeho záda a snažil se nabrat dech. Po chvilce věnoval jeho krku jemný polibek, než se z něj odkulil.

Will se snažil nezasténat nad ztrátou tepla, které jej doteď objímalo, a snažil se ignorovat prázdnotu, kterou nyní jeho tělo pociťovalo.  
,,V pořádku, můj drahý?ˮ   
,,Ano,ˮ přikývl Will.  
,, Aš myliu tave, mano brangioji.ˮ  
,,A já tebe, Hannibale.ˮ  
Hannibal se usmál a odhrnul Willovy z čela zpocené vlasy.  
,,Jsi ta nejkrásnější bytost na celém světě, můj drahý,ˮ usmál se Hannibal a políbil Willa na čelo.  
,,Necháš mě konečně spát?ˮ  
,,No, měli bychom se jít nejprve umýt, ale-ˮ  
,,Hannibale!ˮ  
,,Ale není to nic, co by nemohlo počkat.ˮ  
,,To je lepší,ˮ řekl Will, než zavřel oči a usnul v Hannibalově objetí. Bylo to více než ironické, ale ještě nikdy se necítil tak milován a v bezpečí, jako se cítil tady, v pažích Chesapeakského rozparovače.


	2. Komfortas

Will o svém životě nikdy neměl velké představy. Byl realistou, pracoval jako univerzitní učitel, pracoval pro FBI a jeho průměrný příjem ho bez problému dokázal na celý měsíc zasytit a ani jeho psi se neměli špatně. 

Nikdy nebyl materialista a na jeho oblečení i domu to bylo znát. Nikdy si nekupoval nic předraženého nebo zbytečnosti, které stejně nepoužíval. Byl prostý muž a každý to o něm věděl. 

Hannibalovi to ale bylo jedno. Zasypával svého milence jen tím nejlepším. Ať už to bylo dražší a kvalitnější oblečení, které propašovával do Willova šatníku, nebo luxusní parfémy a vody po holení, Hannibal dával Willovi jen to nejlepší. Nedbal na nesouhlasy svého milence, jako vždy si dělal vše po svém. Chtěl pro Willa jen to nejlepší, protože Will byl to nejlepší pro něj.  
…

Když se Will probudil toho dne podruhé, byl konečně vyspaný a lehká bolest v jeho pozadí jen přidávala na jeho radosti. Mnohem lepší by bylo, kdyby Hannibal ležel vedle něj. Hannibal byl však ranní ptáče a nesnášel ztrácet čas. Dokopat ho k nedělnímu lenošení, byl zázrak.

Will se posadil a prsty projel po bílém prostěradle. Stále bylo trochu teplé. S úsměvem se vyhrabal z postele a ustlal ji. Věděl, že to Hannibala vždycky potěší. Celé jeho tělo bylo zpocené a na některých místech lepkavé, rozhodl se proto jít osprchovat. 

Vešel do obrovské koupelny, která byla vymalovaná a zařízená stejně elegantně jako zbytek domu. V jednom rohu koupelny byla obrovská vana a v druhém zase sprchový kout, do kterého se bez problému s Hannibalem vlezli. Will vlezl do sprchového kout a spustil na sebe proud horké vody. Z kovové poličky, která visela na zdi, vzal lahev předraženého sprchové gelu a trochu si nanesl na ruce. Namydlil si celé tělo a poté nechal proud vody gel smýt. Moc dobře věděl, že Hannibal miloval, když Will voní stejně jako on a když nosí oblečení, které mu sám Hannibal koupil. Hannibal byl až příliš majetnický a představa, že Will má na sobě něco, co ho s ním spojuje, ho až neskutečně těšila.

Will stále nebyl úplně zvyklý používat věci či nosit oblečení, které stálo více, než byla polovina jeho platu. Už dávno se ale naučil neodporovat Hannibalovi a raději ho nechal dělat si, co chce. Kdykoli totiž svého milence konfrontoval o všech těch předražených serepetičkách, které nepotřeboval, či oblečení, které stejně nenosil, protože by si jej ušpinil, na Hannibalově tváři se objevil výraz nakopnutého štěňátka, který Willa okamžitě odrovnal.

Will vypnul vody a vystoupil z koutu, když tu něco upoutalo jeho pozornost. Na věšáku vedle dveří visel župan, který tam ještě předchozího dne nebyl. Byl tmavě modrý a příliš malý na to, aby byl Hannibalův. Bylo mu jasné, pro koho je. Stačil jeden dotek a Will poznal, že nechce v žádném případě vědět, kolik stál.   
S povzdechem si ho na sebe natáhl. Okamžitě ucítil, jak jemná látka obalila celé jeho nahé tělo a dokonale mu padla. Bylo to příjemné. Will si jej přitáhl ještě více na sebe. Možná pro tentokrát bude Hannibalův dárek akceptovat.

Will odešel z koupelny a po čichu se vydal dolů do kuchyně, odkud se linula vůně pečeného masa. Will co nejtišeji proklouzl do kuchyně a spokojeně se opřel o zeď. Hannibal ve svém červeném svetru, ve kterém vypadal absolutně neodolatelně, již připravoval jejich oběd nebo večeři? To je jedno. Důležité bylo, že Hannibal připravoval jejich jídlo s takovou pečlivostí a soustředěním, jako by na tom závisel něčí život.

Když byl Hannibal v takovém rozpoložení, ignoroval svět kolem sebe. Soustředil se jen na svůj úkol. Jeho rysy se zdály ostřejšími a celé jeho tělo bylo napjato soustředěním. Will věděl, že by ho neměl rušit, ale nemohl si pomoci.

Jakmile se k němu Hannibal obrátil zády, Will se za něj připlížil a objal ho kolem pasu. Cítil Hannibalovo překvapení a ušklíbnul se.   
,,Spalo se ti dobře, Wille?ˮ zeptal se Hannibal s vlastním úšklebkem.   
Will spokojeně přikývnul. Hannibal se otočil v jeho pažích a sám ho objal. Zabořil hlavu do Willova krku a hluboce se nadechl. Samolibě se usmál, když ucítil tolik známou vůni.  
,,Geras berniukas,ˮ zašeptal Hannibal ve svém rodném jazyce. Will se k němu přitulil blíž a nechal se vtáhnout do bezpečí a tepla, které Hannibalova náruč slibovala.  
Hannibal ho však po chvilce jemně odstrčil.   
,,Nech mě nejprve dodělat večeři.ˮ  
,,Už večeři?ˮ zeptal se Will překvapeně.  
,,Ano, spal jsi celé odpoledne jako zabitý. Neměl jsem srdce tě budit, zvlášť když jsi vypadal tak roztomile. Překvapuje mě, že jsi vydržel spát tak dlouho.ˮ  
,,Kdyby mě někdo tak neutahal, tak bych nemusel prospat celý den!ˮ osočil se Will. Pak se ale pozastavil, jako by mu něco došlo. ,,Tys mě opět maloval, že ano?ˮ  
,,Ne?ˮ  
,,Lhaní není příliš slušně, Hannibale Lectere!ˮ  
,,Nemůžu za to, že jsi to nejkrásnější stvoření na světě.ˮ  
,,Lichotkami si nepomůžeš,ˮ řekl Will, i když jeho tváře byly červené.  
,,Uvidíme,ˮ zamrkal Hannibal. Lehce se sklonil a uvěznil Willovy rty v polibku. ,,Brzy bude večeře, můžeš klidně zůstat v županu. Po večeři ho stejně nebudeš potřebovat.ˮ  
,,Jsi příšerně nenasytný,ˮ protočil Will oči.  
,,Každý by byl, mano meilė.ˮ  
Způsob, jakým Hannibal mluvil se své mateřštině, Willovi vždy podlamoval kolena. Bylo to skoro jako kouzlo, kterému se nedalo odolat. Naplňovalo ho to takovým příjemným způsobem. 

Hannibal Willa ještě jednou políbil a vrátil se zpět ke své práci. Will s úsměvem odešel do obýváku, kde se válela jeho taška. Měl v ní eseje svých žáků. Vzal tašku a vytáhl z ní stoh papírů. Využije času a udělá aspoň nějakou práci. 

…

Jako pokaždé, Hannibalovo jídlo chutnalo excelentně a rozplývalo se na jazyku. Byla to úžasná souhra chutí a barev. V pozadí opět hrála klasická hudba a dodávala tak dramatickou atmosféru, ve které se jeho milenec vyžíval.  
,,Kterou oběť máme dneska k večeři?ˮ zeptal se Will, i když mu odpověď byla jasná.  
,,Naši včerejší, samozřejmě,ˮ odpověděl Hannibal a něco uvnitř jeho hrudi radostně poskočilo, když viděl Willa jíst jeho večeři, když viděl Willa jíst výsledek jejich společné práce.  
,,Má cenu se vůbec opakovat a říct, že je to opět výtečné?ˮ  
,,Víš, že nejvíce mě potěší komplimenty od tebe, drahý.ˮ  
Will protočil oči. Hannibal byl někdy opravdu až příliš sebejistý.   
,,Děláš jako by tě komplimenty ještě stále překvapovaly.ˮ  
,,Nepřekvapují, jen je pěkné je neustále slyšet.ˮ  
Will opět protočil oči.  
,,Williame Grahame, neopovažuj se na mě protáčet oči.ˮ  
,,Proč, vadí ti to?ˮ zeptal se Will s úšklebkem a opět protočil oči.  
,,Pokoušíš štěstí,ˮ zavrčel Hannibal.  
,,To dělám vždycky rád. Člověk nikdy neví, jak to nakonec skončí.ˮ  
,,Aspoň trochu respektu by neuškodilo.ˮ  
,,Respektu? Za co?ˮ  
,,Tak si trhni.ˮ  
,,Opravdu jsem tě právě naštval?ˮ  
,,-ˮ  
,,-ˮ  
,,-ˮ  
,,-ˮ  
,,Dezert, drahý?ˮ  
,,Ano, prosím.ˮ

…

Po večeři se milenci odebrali do obývacího pokoje. Oheň v krbu plápolal a dodával příjemnou atmosféru. Hannibal si strhl Willa do svého klína a Will nyní odpočíval v jeho náručí s hlavou položenou o Hannibalovo rameno.

Taková blízkost byla oběma příjemná. Cítili teplo toho druhého, naslouchali pravidelnému rytmu srdce toho druhého. Bylo to neuvěřitelně pohodlné a ani jeden se nechtěli tohoto pohodlí vzdát.

I přes celý den stráveným spaním se Willovy zavíraly oči a u Hannibala probíhalo to samé.   
,,Pojďme spát,ˮ řekl Will. Hannibal však jen tvrdohlavě zavrtěl hlavou. ,,Paličáku,ˮ zaklel.  
,,Dneska jsi neuvěřitelně hrubý, Williame.ˮ Hannibal se snažil, aby jeho hlas zněl výhružně. Víc než výhružně zněl unaveně a roztomile a u Willa vyvolal opačný efekt. Will se usmál a pohladil jej po vlasech.   
,,Pojďme spát, Hanni. Zítra se můžeme celý den tulit v posteli, jestli ti to udělá radost.ˮ  
,,Hm,ˮ zamručel Hannibal. Bylo však jisté, že Willa vůbec neslyšel. Will vstal z Hannibalova klína a pomohl vstát i druhému muži. Odvedl je oba do ložnice a vysvlékl Hannibala z oblečení. Uložil ho do postele a sám si lehl vedle něj.  
,,Dobrou noc, Hannibale,ˮ usmál se Will a políbil ho do vlasů.  
,,Labanakt, mano brangiausia,ˮ zamumlal Hannibal nazpět. Neuteklo ani pět sekund a Will uslyšel lehké oddychování.  
Zasmál se a přitulil se k němu blíže. Nezáleželo na tom, kde byli, s Hannibalem se vždy cítil v pohodlí a bezpečí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Překlad:  
> Komfortas = pohodlí  
> Geras berniukas = Hodný chlapec  
> Mano meilė = Moje lásko  
> Labanakt, mano brangiausia = Dobrou noc, můj nejdražší


	3. Kauké

Will Graham byl mužem dvou tváří. Jedna byla pravá a druhá byla jednoduchá iluze, které všichni věřili. Jeho pravou tvář vidělo jen pár lidí, ale jen jeden z nich stále žije. Hannibal Lecter byl naprosto stejný jako on, také muž dvou tváří. Na rozdíl od něj však Hannibal používal masku sofistikovaného muže a skvělého psychiatra, který všem rozumí a dokáže jim pomoci.

Will měl na víc. Mohl se klidně chovat jako Hannibal. Pod maskou nestabilního muže mu však bylo mnohem líp. Nikdo se o něj nezajímal, všichni věřili, že ho jeho mimořádné empatické schopnosti brzy zlomí. Opravdu, nemohli se plést víc.

Na první pohled byl Hannibal bez chyb. Na první pohled byl Will nestabilní učitel, který chtěl zachraňovat životy nevinným lidem i na úkor svého vlastního psychického zdraví. Ten, kdo řekl, že první zdání klame, moc dobře věděl, o čem mluví. Pravá povaha obou mužů byla mnohem temnější, než se komukoli mohlo zdát.

…

Bylo pondělí ráno a Will pobýval v Hannibalově kuchyni a pomáhal staršímu muži připravovat snídani. Will uměl vařit. Dokonce tak dobře, že mohl konkurovat i samotnému Hannibalovi. Rád vařil, ale ještě mnohem raději pozoroval, jak Hannibal vaří. Jeho tvář byla vždy plná soustředění. Takovou tvář u něj Will viděl pouze u vaření a u kreslení. Kdyby uměl kreslit, nakreslil by ho a zachytil by do detailů všechny rysy Hannibalova obličeje. Bohužel kreslit neuměl, tak se aspoň snažil zapamatovat si jeho tvář.

Will moc dobře věděl, že Hannibal dělá to samé. Na rozdíl od něj ho však Hannibal kreslil. Několikrát se vzbudil, jen aby zjistil, že lampa na Hannibalově nočním stolku je rozsvícená, Hannibal sedí opřený o pelest postele a kreslí na papír. Will se nepovažoval za atraktivního muže, ale jestli tak Hannibalovi připadal, byl jen rád.

Rychle dokončil přípravu své části snídaně a připravil jim kafe. Hannibal už byl také skoro u konce. Nabral jim snídani na talířky a odnesl je do jídelny. Will ho brzy následoval se dvěma hrnky horké kávy.

Hannibal už seděl v čele stolu, Will se posadil vedle něj a položil hrnky na stůl. Hannibal si ho okamžitě přitáhl k dalšímu rannímu polibku. Will se usmál a položil ruce na Hannibalova ramena. Cítil, jak zvídavé ruce putují po dolních částech jeho těla.  
,,Přestaň škádlit,ˮ zavrčel. Hannibal se jen usmál a pustil ho. Vzal si do rukou příbor a začal jíst.

V příjemném tichu spolu pojídali snídani a tváře jim zdobily úsměvy. Jejich společný život, i přes všechnu tu smrt, kterou obnášel, jim obou prospíval, vyhovoval a činil je šťastnými.  
Hannibal ani ve svých nejdivočejších snech nedoufal v to, že někdy najde někoho, s kým bude moci sdílet své nejvášnivější hobby. Nikdy nevěřil, že na světě je někdo, kdo by ho tak skvěle doplňoval.

Will byl jediným světlem v jeho životě, jedinou pozitivní věcí, která prosvětlovala jeho tmavou duši. Byl jedinou osobou, kterou miloval, které si vážil, a na oplátku se mu dostávalo toho samého. Nebezpečí, důvěra, láska, to všechno nyní figurovalo v jeho životě. Zkrátka a jednoduše, Will byl pro něj perfektní, byl tím nejdokonalejším partnerem, kterého by si mohl Hannibal přát.

Hannibal dojedl svou snídani a pustil se do kávy, která už vychladla na, pro něj, ideální teplotu. Napil se a pozoroval, jak Will dojídá poslední kousky své snídaně. Usmál se, když ucítil, jak Willova noha hladí jeho. Dotyk živé osoby, teplý dotyk, Willův dotyk vysílal po celém jeho těle teplo a on pomalu cítil, že ho naplňuje i vzrušením.

,,Jestli okamžitě nepřestaneš,ˮ začal Hannibal a Will na něj zvědavě pohlédl. ,,tak se odsud další dvě hodiny nedostaneš.ˮ  
Willův úšklebek byl jednoznačnou odpovědí.

Hannibal prudce vstal od stolu a vytáhl Willa na nohy, jen aby ho v další vteřině mohl přitisknout ke stolu. Will lehce zasténal bolestí a nechal Hannibalův jazyk vklouznout do svých úst. V touze přirazil svým klínem proti Hannibalovu a pozoroval, jak oči jeho milence tmavnou a naplňují se touhou. Will zoufale přirážel proti Hannibalovi, nevěděl z jakého důvodu více, jestli z potřeby vyvrcholit, nebo z potřeby zbavit Hannibala veškeré sebekontroly.

,,Zahráváš si s ohněm,ˮ zavrčel Hannibal a přirážel proti Willovi.  
,,Obávám se, že už jsem dávno shořel,ˮ zašeptal Will proti Hannibalovým ústům. Jeho ruce rychle rozepnuly Hannibalovy kalhoty.  
,,Wille.ˮ

Will vzal Hannibalův penis do ruky a rychle jej začal třít. Chtěl Hannibala co nejdříve přivést do té sladké extáze, než bude muset odejít učit na univerzitu.

Hannibal přirážel do jeho dlaně, zatímco jeho ruce opakovaly Willovy předešlé pohyby a Will tak brzy sám ucítil teplo kolem vlastního přirození. Zasténal a zaklonil hlavu. To, že se do jeho krku o chvíli později Hannibal zakousl, ho vůbec nepřekvapilo. Hannibal Lecter si rád značkoval svůj majetek a ještě raději ho přede všemi ukazoval. Patřilo to k němu stejně jako ty jeho předražené obleky.

Will se snažil Hannibala rychle dokončit, protože cítil, že se jeho tělo začíná přibližovat vrcholu. Jeho srdce splašeně bilo, tep se zrychloval a celé jeho tělo se třáslo touhou. Hannibal se najednou napjal a vyvrcholil do Willovy ruky. Jeho výraz blaženosti a spokojení stačil na to, aby přivedl i Willa na vrchol. Will se celý zadýchaný svalil na Hannibalovu pevnou hruď a nechal se jím obejmout.

,,Sprcha?ˮ zeptal se, když viděl, že i Hannibal je červený a pravděpodobně by se rád umyl a převlékl.  
,,Ano,ˮ přikývl Hannibal a s posledním polibkem je zavedl do koupelny.

…

Po rychlé koupeli, která byla pro Willa opravdu rychlá, se Will rychle osušil a převlékl. Už měl být nejméně deset minut na cestě na univerzitu. Hannibal jen s úšklebkem sledoval, jak jeho mladý milenec běhá po ložnici a snaží se vybrat nějaké oblečení ze svých věcí, které tam měl.  
,,Proč si nevezmeš ten oblek, který jsem ti koupil k narozeninám?ˮ zeptal se.  
,,Nemůžu si vzít do práce oblek za padesát tisíc!ˮ namítl Will.  
,,Sluší ti, vypadáš v něm úžasně.ˮ  
,,Ano, ale je tu obrovské nebezpečí, že ho někdo zničí.ˮ  
,,Tak koupíme nový.ˮ  
,,Hannibale,ˮ snažil se protestovat Will, ale věděl, že to nemá cenu.

Hannibal měl z nějakého důvodu potřebu se o něj starat a zasypávat ho předraženými věcmi. Willa opravdu těšilo, že se o něj Hannibal tak stará, ještě nikdo to pro něj nikdy nedělal. Všechno však mělo své hranice. A když mu Hannibal koupil hodinky za dvacet tisíc jen proto, že se mu hodily k očím? Tak to bylo opravdu moc.

,,Obleč si ho. Všichni se za tebou budou jen otáčet,ˮ přesvědčoval ho Hannibal.  
,,A jak se s tím vyrovná tvá žárlivost?ˮ zeptal se Will s úšklebkem.  
,,Trocha koření a omáčky a budu hned spokojený.ˮ  
Will protočil oči a nechal se Hannibalem stáhnout k polibku.  
,,Obleč si ho,ˮ naléhal na něj opět Hannibal.  
,,Dobře,ˮ přikývl Will. ,,Sakra, Hannibale, nemůžeš se mnou tak stále manipulovat.ˮ  
,,Ale můžu. Teď si pospěš a obleč se. Už jsi měl odjet před dvaceti minutami.ˮ  
,,Do hajzlu!ˮ

…

Will i přes svou nelibost si oblékl oblek, který pro něj nechal Hannibal ušít na míru. Rychle si upravil své rozcuchané vlasy, popadl svou tašku a kabát, naposledy políbil Hannibala a vyrazil ze dveří.

Jakmile byl venku, vklouznul opět do role nevinného nestabilního učitele. Nasadil si své falešné brýle, které mu sloužily jako ochrana před lidmi, kteří se k němu chtěli dostat až příliš blízko.

Nasednul do svého auto a odjel. Teprve když vešel do své třídy, která byla opět naplněna zvídavými studenty, kteří překypovali energií, uvědomil si Will, že kabát, který má na sobě, není jeho. Vypadal úplně stejně jako jeho, ale byl mnohem příjemnější, mnohem dražší. Hannibal mu musel koupit nový kabát a vyměnit ho za jeho starý.

Nechal ať si studenti rozdají své opravené eseje a rychle poslal Hannibalovi zprávu.

Hannibale, co jsi sakra provedl s mým starým kabátem?!

Will si všiml, že se na něj studenti podivně dívají, ale nevěnoval tomu pozornost. Také by byl překvapený, kdyby si jeho učitel, který normálně chodí v ne moc pěkných věcech, najednou oblékl oblek.

,,Dnes si povíme něco o nejnebezpečnějším vrahovi tohoto století. Jeho vraždy jsou chladnokrevné a brutální. Ale to zdaleka není ta nejhorší věc. To nejhorší je, že je Chesapeakský rozparovač je stále na svobodě a stále vraždí,ˮ začal Will svou přednášku a snažil se potlačit úšklebek, který vyvolávala vzpomínka na jeho drahého milence.

…

Hannibale, co jsi sakra provedl s mým starým kabátem?!

Hannibal si s úsměvem zprávu přečetl a pokračoval v kreslení Willovy postavy v obleku a kabátu, ve kterém dneska ráno odešel. V tom všem spěchu si ani nevšiml, že je jeho kabát nějaký jiný. Hannibal přemýšlel, jak dlouho bude trvat, než na to Will přijde.

Hannibal soustředěně kreslil Willovy kudrnaté vlasy, které zbožňoval. Mohl přísahat bohu, že by dokázal strávit celý den jen tím, že by se probíral těmi tmavými kudrlinkami, které v jeho rukách vyvolávaly stejný pocit, jako by v nich měl hedvábí.

Mano mylimasis….

Chtěl tak moc dokončit Willovu kresbu, že když někdo zaklepal na dveře jeho kanceláře, otráveně zamručel. Vstal a doufal, že ten, co stojí za dveřmi má zatraceně dobrý důvod tam stát, nebo večeře dneska bude extrémně brzy.

.........

Překlad:  
Kauké = maska  
Mano mylimasis = můj milovaný


	4. Gerbėjas

,,Vraždy Chesapeakského rozparovače jsou velmi unikátní, ale čas od času se objeví někdo, kdo se snaží jeho vraždy kopírovat. Tyto vraždy jsou však jednoduché k rozpoznání. Chesapeakský rozparovač si ze svých obětí vždy vezme nějakou trofej, orgány. Jeho řezy jsou chirurgicky přesné a oběti jsou nakonec naaranžovány, jak by někteří mohli tvrdit, jako umělecká díla. Nevraždí v pravidelných intervalech. Nikdo neví, kdy opět udeří. Naopak napodobitelé nemají tak přesnou ruku a zanechávají za sebou příliš stop.ˮ

Will s vášní povídal o Chesapeakském rozparovači. Jeho milenec byl úžasný ve všem, co dělal, ve vraždění byl však přímo excelentní. Co ale nikdo nevěděl, bylo, že i on sám byl částečně Chesapeakský rozparovač. Pomáhal Hannibalovi jeho oběti zabít, několikrát dokonce vyňal orgány z těla oběti. A párkrát zabil úplně sám bez jakékoli Hannibalovy pomoci.

Hannibal ho trénoval, a proto nyní dokázal řezat s takovou přesností, že se jeho práce nedala rozpoznat od Hannibalovy. Obdivoval práci svého milence a byl hrdý, že může být její součástí.

Jeho studentům se práce jeho milence zřejmě moc nelíbila. Všichni vypadali zděšeně, vystrašeně a pár z nich zřejmě bojovalo s tím, aby v sobě udrželo snídani.  
,,Jak už jsem říkal. Policie jej do dneška nedopadla. Nikdo neví, kdo to je, proč vraždí ani jak si své oběti vybírá. Všichni vědí jen jedno, je nebezpečný.ˮ

Will na sobě cítil ten známý pronikavý pohled, kterým ho obdarovával jen jediný člověk na celém světě. Vzhlédl a setkal se s pohledem jeho milence, který stál opřený o horní vchod. Hannibal ho očima vyzýval, aby co nejrychleji ukončil hodinu a věnoval se raději jemu.

Opět obrátil pozornost ke svým studentům a přemýšlel, co jim zadat za úkol.  
,,Do příští hodiny chci, abyste sestavili jeho profil a zamysleli se nad jeho motivy. Máte volno.ˮ

Všichni se sbalili a pomalu odcházeli ven z učebny. Ani jeden z nich si naštěstí nevšiml Lectera. Když se místnost vyprázdnila, Hannibal sešel k němu a uvěznil ho ve svém náručí.

,,Zbožňuju, když o mně učíš. Je tak krásné, když mě někdo obdivuje. Zvláště, když má ten někdo na sobě tak překrásný oblek.ˮ  
,,Parchante,ˮ zavrčel Will. Věděl, že Hannibalova přítomnost má nějaký důvod a to nejen, aby si poslechl, jak moc je nebezpečný. Samozřejmě, že Hannibala vzrušovalo, když o něm Will mluvil. Už několikrát takto stál v učebně a poté, co Will ukončil hodinu, vrhl se na něj jako zvíře. Zdálo se, že i dneska k tomu dojde.

,,Koho jsi zabil?ˮ zeptal se Will.  
,,Nikoho, proč?ˮ  
,,Lžeš, takhle nadržený jsi pouze po dobré vraždě, anebo když se ti zdá, že se mě někdo od tebe pokouší ukrást.ˮ  
,,Nemůžeš se divit, když někteří tví studenti vypadají, jako by si tě chtěli vzít přímo v tvé učebně. Ani jeden z nich nemají potuchu, kolikrát jsem to udělal.ˮ  
Hannibal fouknul na Willovo ucho. Will se otřásl.  
,,Koho jsi zabil? Nebo bych se měl zeptat: Kdo bude naše večeře?ˮ  
,,Někteří pacienti umějí být tak neslušní.ˮ

Will měl co dělat, aby neprotočil oči. Všichni si mysleli, jak je Chesapeakský rozparovač nebezpečný. Nikdo nevěděl, podle čeho si vybírá své oběti, protože spolu neměli absolutně nic společného. Will by chtěl opravdu vidět jejich výraz, kdyby se dozvěděli, že jejich rozparovač zabíjí jen kvůli tomu, že se někdo chová neslušně a neomluví se.

,,Vážně? Povídej mi o tom.ˮ  
Hannibal se ušklíbnul a vzal Willa do náručí. Posadil jej na stůl a rozepnul mu poklopec. Jeho teplá dlaň se vloupala do Willových kalhot a Will lehce zavzdychal.  
,,Byl to muž jen o něco starší než ty,ˮ začal Hannibal s vypravováním, zatímco pomalu přejížděl svou dlaní po Willově tvrdém penisu.,,Začal mi vyčítat, že kvůli mé terapii se s ním rozvedla jeho manželka, kterou mimochodem už dlouho týral. Snažil se mě udeřit. Vzal jsem jeho paži a zkroutil mu ji za zády. Bránil se a snažil se vysvobodit. Hloupý to člověk, myslel si, že má šanci mě porazit. Vykloubil jsem mu rameno a kopnul ho do břicha. Byl tak slabý, že už se nedokázal znovu postavit. I přesto však neustále mluvil a nadával. Udeřil jsem ho, aby upadl do bezvědomí a odvezl ho k nám domů.ˮ

Will sténal. Věděl, že nebylo úplně normální vyžívat se nad tím, jak jeho milenec zabíjel lidi, ale nemohl si pomoci. Zbožňoval Hannibala, miloval ho. Miloval způsob, jakým zabíjel své oběti. Miloval na něm úplně všechno. A navíc, kdo by dokázal odolat tomu přízvuku?

,,Odnesl jsem ho do sklepa a připoutal ho ke stolu. Počkal jsem, až se probudí. Byla by obrovská škoda ho zabít před hlavním chodem. Škoda, že jsi tam nebyl se mnou. Ten jeho výraz, když se probudil, byl k nezaplacení. Snažil se dostat z pout, ale nedokázal to. Nicméně to po chvíli vzdal a já se k němu přiblížil s nožem v ruce. Byl vystrašený jako malé dítě. Byl hodně sprostý, vyříznul jsem mu jazyk. Muselo to být hodně bolestivé bez jakýchkoli anestetik. Křičel, plakal, ale nebylo mu to platné.ˮ  
,,Sadistický hajzle,ˮ zaklel Will.  
,,Miluješ to.ˮ  
,,Víc, než bych měl.ˮ

Hannibal z něho serval kalhoty i se spodním prádlem. Zima obalila celou spodní část jeho těla. Byla ovšem okamžitě zažehnána, když se Hannibal vklínil mezi jeho nohy a začal je hladit. Přitom se vyhýbal místu, kde ho Will potřeboval nejvíc.

,,Poté, co jsem vyříznul jeho jazyk, jsem ho rozříznul od krku po břicho. Docházelo nám maso, tak jsem z něj vyňal všechno, co ti chutná.ˮ  
,,Jsi tak pozorný,ˮ protočil Will oči.  
,,Pro tebe vždycky, mano meilė.ˮ  
Hannibal zabořil své zuby do Willova krku a jeho ústa ochutnala tu sladkou krev, která kolovala v těle jeho milence.  
,,Aš tave myliu, mano brangiausia, mano Will.ˮ  
,,A já tebe, Hannibale.ˮ

Hannibalovo srdce začalo tlouci rychleji, přímo se rozzářilo nad Willovými slovy. Rychle si rozepnul vlastní kalhoty a vnikl do roztouženého Willa. Will byl stále ještě roztažený z velkého počtu jejich včerejších milování. Pohyboval se rychle. Už od chvíle, kdy se skalpelem dotkl těla toho neslušného pitomce, který zničil jeho poklidné ráno, netoužil po ničem jiném, než být uvnitř svého milence a povědět mu o jeho překrásné vraždě.

,,Poté, co jsem z něj vyňal téměř všechny orgány, zašil jsem ho. Nakonec jsem jeho tělo nabodnul na paroží a vystavil ho uprostřed lesa. Jsme si jistý, že ho brzy najdou,ˮ šeptal Hannibal Willovi do ucha, zatímco Will plul na vlnách slasti.

Miloval, když Hannibal mluvil při jejich milování. Jeho krásný hlas ho obaloval jako samet a donutil ho křičet slastí ještě dřív, než se ho vůbec Hannibal dotknul. Měl obrovskou úchylku pro Hannibalův hlas. Byl si jistý, že Hannibal to ví. Taky toho rád využíval, aby si ho co nejvíce podrobil. Ne že by Will kdy protestoval.

Hannibal ho pevně uchopil za boky a bral si ho jako hladové zvíře, které dostalo po dlouhé době najíst. Will se prohnul v zádech a začal se pohybovat proti němu. Věnovali se jen jeden druhému, takže si nevšímali věcí, které postupně padaly z Willova stolu.

Celou učebnou se linuly jejich společné vzdechy, stačilo, aby se někdo jen postavil ke dveřím a ihned by mu bylo jasné, co se uvnitř děje. Oba byli nadmíru vzrušení a to nejen kvůli vraždě, kterou Hannibal před chvílí vykonal. Dveře do učebny byly stále otevřené. Každou chvíli sem mohl někdo vejít. Ať už nějaký žák proto, že si tu něco zapomněl, nebo nějaký jiný učitel, který od Willa něco potřeboval.

Milovali se tady už několikrát a zatím je nikdo nepřichytil. Pokoušeli štěstí víc, než by měli. Will doufal, že jim to vydrží. Zaryl své nehty do Hannibalových zad. Celé jeho tělo se třáslo vzrušením a zoufale toužilo po vyvrcholení. Hannibal spojil jejich rty v jedny a obmotal svou dlaň kolem Willovy erekce. Stačilo pár přírazů a Will vyvrcholil.

,,Hannibale!ˮ vykřikl a jeho nehty se zaryly ještě hlouběji do Hannibalovy kůže. Hannibal zavrčel a nemilosrdně do něj pronikal, dokud nedosáhl vlastního vyvrcholení.  
,,Williame,ˮ vzdychl měkce a svalil se na Willovo tělo. Will ho objal a přitiskl k němu své tělo. Vydýchávali se a adrenalin v jejich tělech se také pomalu vracel k normálu. Will slyšel, jak jejich srdce začala bít ve stejném rytmu, jako kdyby k sobě byla spojená. Oba je to uklidňovalo.

Hannibal naposledy sladce políbil Willa, než z něj opatrně vystoupil. Will sáhl do svého šuplíku a vytáhl odtud papírové kapesníky. Už od začátku jejich vztahu zjistil, že to bude velmi praktické a užitečné, vzhledem k Hannibalovým chutím.

Dali do pořádku nejen sebe, ale i stůl, který jim kolikrát posloužil místo postele.  
,,Přijdeš dnes večer, drahý?ˮ zeptal se Hannibal.  
,,Ne, musím se dnes večer postarat o psy. Příliš je zanedbávám,ˮ odpověděl Will.  
,,Psi dostali přednost přede mnou, to je opravdu špatné.ˮ  
,,Celý tento týden jsi dostával přednost ty. A přísahám, Hannibale, jestli jeden jediný pes zmizí nebo umře, useknu ti tohle,ˮ pohrozil Will a tvrdě uchopil Hannibalův penis.  
,,Máš jediné štěstí, že tě tak miluju, jinak bys už dávno skončil na mém talíři.ˮ  
,,Místo toho jsem skončil v tvé posteli.ˮ  
,,Nějaké námitky?ˮ zeptal se Hannibal s pozdviženým obočím.  
,,Ani v nejmenším,ˮ odpověděl Will a ještě jednou ho políbil.  
...............

Překlad (by Google):

Gerbėjas = Obdivovatel  
Mano meilė = Můj milovaný  
Aš tave myliu, mano brangiausia, mano Will = Miluji tě, můj nejdražší, můj Wille


	5. Atskyrimas

Hannibal po jejich malém dostaveníčku odešel a Will se připravil na poslední hodinu tohoto dne. Will miloval učení, ale už se nemohl dočkat, až se bude moci vrátit domů ke svým psům a kdo ví, možná pak obdaruje Hannibala jedním dlouhým sexy telefonátem.

Řady studentů opět začaly naplňovat jeho učebnu. Skryl svůj potěšený úsměv a zapnul svou prezentaci, která se objevila na zdi za ním.

Studenti okamžitě zmlkli a věnovali mu veškerou svou pozornost. Mezi studenty byl pokládán za jednoho z nejlepších učitelů a také nejpřísnějších. Studenti ho měli rádi a respektovali ho.

Will zhasnul světla a pustil se do učení.

…

Když Will skončil, vzal si své věci a odešel na parkoviště ke svému autu. Čekala ho dlouhá cesta zpátky domů. To mu ale nevadilo. Líbilo se mu bydlet daleko od lidí, izolovaný ve svém vlastním světě.

Teď, když byl ve vztahu s Hannibalem, se však dlouhá vzdálenost zdála být překážkou. Will věděl, že jednou možná nadejde čas, kdy se spolu nastěhují. Zatím mu však vyhovovalo toto uspořádání. Miloval sice Hannibala nadevše, ale sám potřeboval trochu času o samotě, aby se sám smířil s temnotou, ve které začal žít.

I když s Hannibalem zabili už několik desítek lidí, stále to pro něj bylo strašidelné. Ne to, že někomu vzal život, s tím byl naprosto v pořádku. Co ho však opravdu trápilo, bylo, že se po každé vraždě cítil tak živý. Kdykoli, kdy cítil, že život pod jeho rukama uniká, cítil se neuvěřitelně silně. Měl kontrolu nad životem a smrtí. A miloval to.

Will přijel ke svému domu, vzal si své věci a vystoupil z auta. Jeho psi okamžitě poznali, že se jejich páníček vrátil, a začali nadšeně štěkat. Will odemknul dveře a pustil je ven. Všichni na něj začali skákat. Byli rádi, že ho opět vidí.

Will každého pohladil a vešel do domu. Nasypal jim do misek granule a dal jim čistou vodu. Psi se na jídlo nadšeně vrhli a Will je s úsměvem pozoroval. Nevzdal by se jich za žádnou cenu. Byla to jeho malá rodina. Nevzdal by se jich ani kvůli tomu prokletému kanibalovi, kterého tak miloval.

Nechal psy jíst a šel si připravit věci na další den. Vešel do své ložnice a sundal si ten předražený oblek, který mu vnutil jeho milenec. Pověsil ho na ramínko a uložil ho do bezpečí skříně. Místo něj si na sebe oblékl rifle a tričko.

Přesunul se do obýváku, posadil se ke svému notebooku a začal vytvářet prezentaci pro příští hodinu. Jeho najezení psi se kolem něj posadili a spokojeně odpočívali. Byli rádi, že je jejich páníček opět doma.

Will svou práci rychle dokončil. Odložil notebook stranou a roztáhnul se na pohovce. Okamžitě na něj skočil jeden z jeho menších psů. Zasmál se a pohladil ho. Vtom se však ozval jeho hladový žaludek.  
,,Teď je řada, abych se najedl já, hoši.ˮ

Vstal a psi zvědavě zvedli hlavu. Když viděli, že jde jen do kuchyně, opět ji sklonili a odpočívali.

Will připravil jídlo, které ho Hannibal naučil před pár dny. Použili na to maso z jedné otravné Willovy kolegyně, která neznala své místo a neustále se ho snažila svádět, i když jí vysvětlil, že je zadaný a má přítele, kterého velmi miluje.

Teď ovšem neměl lidské maso, ale použil normální vepřové. Změna ingrediencí mu čas od času rozhodně neuškodí.

…

Hannibal seděl ve svém křesle u krbu. Očima hypnotizoval plameny a v ruce držel sklenku vína. Když se mu večer nechtělo kreslit nebo číst, sedl si ke krbu a prostě relaxoval. Nyní mu ale připadalo, že je něco špatně. Celý dům byl až moc tichý, prázdný. Zdá se, že bez Willovy přítomnosti to tu bylo až moc prázdné.

Povzdychnul si. Od té doby, co byly s Willem spolu, cítil neukojitelnou prázdnotu, kdykoli byl sám. Věděl, že to bylo dětinské. Nemohl být s Willem přeci pořád. Za chvíli by ze sebe zešíleli a pravděpodobně se pozabíjeli. I tak ho to otravovalo.

Opět si povzdychl a naráz vypil celou skleničku. Přešel do kuchyně a podíval se na svou sbírku vizitek. Využije času a aspoň obnoví zásobu masa. A přitom vytvoří velkolepý dárek pro Willa.

Vytáhl vizitku muže, který se ho snažil ošidit v obchodě a navíc byl hrubý k zákaznici před ním. Vydal se do sklepa pro své vybavení, plastový oblek a mrazicí box na orgány. Vše si vzal a vydal se k autu.

…

Will se najedl a uklidil po sobě nepořádek. Rozhodl se, že dnes půjde brzy spát, aby mohl odjet dřív a stavit se za Hannibalem. Vydal se do koupelny. Vysvlékl se a stoupnul si pod proud horké vody. Potěšeně si vzdychl. Jestli bylo něco, co by jeho sprchu mohlo udělat ještě příjemnější, byl by to jeho přítel.

Jen když si vzpomněl, co spolu skoro každou noc dělali, jeho penis se začal probouzet k životu. Zavřel oči a pomalu se začal dotýkat svého vzrušení. Představoval si, že jsou to Hannibalovy ruce, které se ho dotýkají. Představoval si, že Hannibal teď stojí za ním, ve tváři má svůj šibalský úsměv a vyžívá se ve Willově slasti.

Nechal svou mysl pracovat na plné obrátky.

Hannibal byl za ním a tvrdě jej přitisknul ke studeným kachličkám. Nebyla mu zima. Ze zadu ho zahřívalo Hannibalovo pevné tělo a navíc na ně padala horká voda.  
,,Mano gražus Will,ˮ zašeptal mu jeho snový Hannibal do ucha a lehce jej zkousnul.  
,,Hannibale.ˮ

Hannibalovy ruce projížděly po celém jeho těle. Jedna ruka se vrátila k jeho páteři a začala sjíždět od krku dolů těsně následovaná Hannibalovými ústy. Kde se ho nejprve dotknul prstem, se za chvíli objevily jeho rty.

Prudce se vypjal, když ucítil prsty kolem svého otvoru. Lehce ho dráždily, dokud se k nim nedostala Hannibalova ústa. Jazykem projížděl kolem toho úzkého vstupu, až nakonec vsunul jazyk do jeho těla.

,,Hannibale! Hannibale!ˮ sténal Will.  
,,Pššt, mano mylimasis,ˮ zašeptal Hannibal, než se opět vrátil k jeho zadku.

Will se snažil udržet se, ale byl příšerně vzrušený. Sjel rukou tam, kde ji nejvíce potřeboval. Byl tak zatraceně blízko. Jedna Hannibalova ruka se připojila k jeho a společně pracovali na jeho vyvrcholení.

,,Hannibale!ˮ zakřičel Will a vyvrcholil.

V tu chvíli se vrátil zpět do reality. Hannibal zmizel. Nyní stál ve sprchovém koutě sám a zhluboka se vydýchával. Jeho ruku i zeď před ním pokrývalo jeho sperma. Unaveně se opřel čelem o zeď a spokojeně se usmál. Rychle se umyl a vyšel ze sprchy. Utřel se ručníkem a oblékl si čisté boxerky a vytahané tričko.

Spokojený se sebou pohladil své psy na dobrou noc a všude zhasnul světla. Přesunul se do ložnice a spokojeně se zachumlal pod přikrývku. Nemusel strávit den nebo noc s Hannibalem, ale i přesto ho měl vždycky u sebe.

Byl v jeho srdci a v jeho hlavě. Byl všude, kde ho Will potřeboval. Zavřel oči a spokojeně usnul.

…

Hannibal stál uprostřed zakrvavené místnosti a spokojeně pozoroval své dílo. Muž položený na jídelním stole, břicho naprosto rozřezané se střevy trčícími ven. S úšklebkem zabalil orgány do sáčku a vložil je do boxu.

Odešel z domu pryč a přišel ke svému autu. Sundal si ze sebe svůj oblek a dal ho spolu s boxem do kufru. Spokojený se svým úlovkem se vydal zpět domů, když vtom ho něco napadlo. Proč neudělat Willovi překvapení? Zamířil do Wolf Trap.

K Willově domu přijel pár minut před půlnocí. Vzal si z kufru box a vydal se ke dveřím. Z kapsy vytáhl klíček od Willova domu a potichu odemknul dveře. Někteří Willovi psi se probudili, když však poznali, že se jedná o přítele jejich páníčka, a nevěnovali mu pozornost. Hannibal za sebou zamknul.

Vešel do kuchyně a uklidil maso z boxu do lednice. Dále použil Willovu koupelnu. Rychle se svléknul a poskládal svůj oblek na pračku. Ještě rychleji se vykoupal a jen ve spodním prádle se vydal do Willovy ložnice. Přilehnul si k němu a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Will spal spokojeně dál a ani si ho nevšiml.

Hannibal ho políbil na čelo a obmotal kolem něj své paže.  
,,Aš tave myliu, Will,ˮ zašeptal, než upadl do Morfeovy náruče.  
...................................

Překlad (by Google):

Atskyrimas = Odloučení  
Mano gražus = můj krásný  
Mano mylimasis = můj milovaný  
Aš tave myliu = Miluju tě


	6. Siurprizas

Teplo, silné paže kolem něj, vůně čerstvě upečeného masa…

Počkat, co?

Will překvapením vytřeštil oči. Cítil přítomnost jiné osoby vedle něj. Co si pamatoval, šel spát sám! Snažil se uklidnit svoje třeštící srdce a pomalu se podíval vedle sebe, jen aby si oddychl, když spatřil známou tvář jeho milence.

Hannibal se na něj usmíval, ve tváři výraz šibala. Will okamžitě poznal, že Hannibal někoho zabil. Jeho kanibalský přítel byl takhle mazlivý jen, když se jednalo o vraždu nebo o sex. Především po vraždě měl skvělou náladu.

,,Dobré ráno,ˮ popřál mu Hannibal a něžně ho políbil na rty.  
Will spokojeně zamručel. Vždycky si užíval Hannibalovu něžnost plnými doušky.  
,,Jaká byla včerejší vražda?ˮ zeptal se, když se od něj Hannibal odtáhl.  
,,Výborná. Výsledek je v troubě.ˮ

Will protočil oči. Co ho to proboha kdy popadlo, že skončil s kanibalem?

,,Pojďme se najíst,ˮ řekl Hannibal, vstal z postele a natáhl ruku, aby pomohl Willovi vstát. Will se však ušklíbl a strhnul ho zpět do postele. Rychle si na něj obkročmo sednul a obě Hannibalovy ruce držel za jeho hlavou.  
,,Vážně se chceš jít najíst?ˮ zeptal se Will a úšklebkem.  
,,Hádám, že jídlo počká.ˮ  
,,Správná odpověď.ˮ

…

O mnoho, mnoho minut později, které strávili v posteli a poté v koupelně, se konečně dohrabali do kuchyně. Hannibal jim naservíroval snídani, zatímco Will připravil kafe. Oba se posadili ke stolu a začali jíst.

,,Proč ses mi včera vloupal do domu?ˮ zeptal se Will po chvilce ticha.  
,,Musím se psychicky připravit na dnešní sezení s Franklynem,ˮ odpověděl Hannibal a jeho obličej se stáhl znechucením.  
,,Oh, ty můj chudáčku,ˮ ušklíbl se Will a vysloužil si kopnutí do nohy.  
,,Williame!ˮ

Will se nepřestával smát. Věděl, jak moc Hannibal Franklyna nenávidí. Hannibal mu řekl o všech těch dotycích a neustálých pokusech ho dostat na rande. Will byl několikrát sám svědkem Frankynových počinů, ale vůbec si z toho hlavu nedělal. Věděl, že ho Hannibal miluje. Zabil pro něho.

Will věděl, že by měl být pravděpodobně žárlivý, ale nebyl. Nebyl žádná hysterka, a jestli někdy nechal kousance na Hannibalově krku v takové výšce, že je Hannibal nemohl zakrýt, pak to bylo z čistě z výzkumného důvodu. Ale i když Franklyn viděl Hannibalovy kousance, stále mu nedal pokoj. Will rozhodně smýkal klobouk nad Franklynovou vytrvalostí.

,,Měl bys něco udělat pro to, aby mi dal pokoj! Ne se mi smát.ˮ  
,,Promiň,ˮ omluvil se Will, i když to vůbec nemyslel vážně. ,,Byl bys radši, kdybych přišel do tvojí kanceláře a dal mu jasně najevo, že jsi zadaný?ˮ  
,,To by pomohlo. Nicméně malá vražda by taky nebyla od věci.ˮ  
,,Hannibale! Žádné vraždění pacientů!ˮ  
,,Ale on-ˮ  
,,Ne. Kdybys měl vraždit všechny své pacienty, kteří tě otravují, neměl bys práci a upozornil bys na sebe policii.ˮ  
,,Mám rád, když se o mě bojíš,ˮ řekl Hannibal upřímně a Will se začervenal.  
,,Myslím to vážně, nehraj nebezpečné hry.ˮ  
Hannibal ho chytil za ruku a hluboce se mu podíval do očí.  
,,Slibuju, že budu opatrný, Wille,ˮ slíbil a nakonec spojil jejich rty.  
,,Opovaž se ten slib porušit,ˮ zašeptal Will.  
,,Nikdy, Wille, nikdy.ˮ

…

Po snídani se Hannibal vrátil k sobě domů. Rychle se osprchoval, převlékl, až se nakonec opět změnil na doktora Hannibala Lectera.

Ve své kanceláři si mnohokrát povzdychl, než nakonec otevřel dveře a pokynul Franklynovi, aby šel dovnitř. Když se mu o pět minut později Franklyn propukl v pláč, Hannibal se modlil k bohu, ve kterého nevěřil, aby ho co nejrychleji zbavil jeho utrpení.

…

Will ukončil hodinu a studenti si posbírali své věci a odešli. Jenže jakmile odešli, do místnosti vešel muž.  
,,Will Graham?ˮ  
,,Ano?ˮ  
,,Jmenuji se Jack Crawford. Potřebuji vaši pomoc při vyšetřování.ˮ  
,,S prací v terénu jsem skončil,ˮ řekl Will a doufal, že bude mít klid. Omyl.  
,,Jedná se o případ, na kterém jste pracoval předtím. Případ Chesapeakského rozparovače.ˮ

Willovo srdce se zastavilo. Ne, tohle ne.

,,Řekl jsem, že se k tomu případu nechci vracet. Nikdy.ˮ  
,,Ale lidé umírají. Rozparovač stále vraždí! Stále tu někde je!ˮ  
,,Ne, je mi líto. Nejsem stabilní. Nikdo mi nedá doporučení, abych mohl opět pracovat v terénu.ˮ  
,,O to už se postarám. Prosím, potřebuju ho dostat za mříže.ˮ

Will chvíli uvažoval. Kdyby na případu pracoval, mohl by dávat pozor na to, aby Hannibala nikdy neodhalili. Bylo to však riskantní. Ale Hannibal…

,,Dobře.ˮ  
,,Děkuji.ˮ

Will jen doufal, že neudělal chybu.

…

Nějakým zázrakem se mu podařilo celou hodinu poslouchat Franklynovi životní problémy. Většinu času si kreslil do svého zápisníku Willovy skice. Jak Will vypadal, když spal, jak bylo celé jeho tělo uvolněné, jak se jeho tvář podobala andělovi.

S úlevou si vydechl, když budík oznámil konec jejich sezení.  
,,To je pro dnešek vše, Franklyne. Uvidíme se zase příští týden.ˮ  
Doprovodil Franklyna ke dveřím a otevřel je. V čekárně byl nějaký muž. Franklyn odešel a muž k němu přešel.  
,,Doktor Lecter?ˮ  
,,Ano, přejete si?ˮ  
,,Jsem Jack Crawford, FBI. Potřebuji vaši pomoc.ˮ  
,,O co se jedná?ˮ  
,,Mám zvláštního agenta, kterého potřebuji v terénu. Nicméně kvůli jeho psychickému stavu to pro něj bude těžké. Chtěl bych vás požádat o sezení.ˮ  
,,Není to nelegální?ˮ zeptal se Hannibal.  
,,V sázce jsou lidské životy. Musíme něco obětovat.ˮ  
,,Dobrá. Rád bych se ale s vaším agentem setkal.ˮ  
,,Pokud byste mohl jet se mnou, rád bych vám ho představil.ˮ  
,,Jen si vezmu kabát.ˮ

…

Hannibal se již brzy ocitl v kanceláři Jack Crawforda. Na tabuli viseli fotky jeho obětí. Crawford po něm šel. Ale ať si ten hlupák ani na chvíli nemyslí, že ho dostane.  
,,Co je to za vraha?ˮ zeptal se nevinně a ukázal na fotky.  
,,Média mu říkají Chesapeakský rozparovač. Snažím se ho chytit už pět let. Stále nám uniká a stále bere životy.ˮ  
,,Jaký si myslíte, že je jeho motiv?ˮ  
,,Netuším. Na to potřebuji toho agenta.ˮ

Hannibal se posadil na židli. Jen o pár minut později se otevřely dveře. Hannibal, plný zvědavosti, otočil hlavu, jen aby se setkal s Willovýma modrýma očima.

............................

Překlad (by Google):

Siurprizas = Překvapení


	7. Žaidimas

Oba byli překvapení a Will se na chvíli zasekl v pohybu. Brzy se ale opět rozkoukal a do hry opět vstoupil nestabilní profesor Will Graham.  
,,Wille, jsem rád, že jste dorazil.ˮ Jack pospíchal ho uvítat a Hannibal měl chuť se smát. Ten chlap nevěděl, do čeho že se to právě dostal.  
,,Jacku,ˮ kývl Will hlavou a snažil se nedívat na Hannibala.  
,,Wille, představuju ti doktora Hannibala Lectera. Bude nám pomáhat s profilem vraha. Doktore Lectere, Will Graham.ˮ

Hannibal se zvedl a podal Willovi ruku. Will ji se skloněnou hlavou přijal. Hannibal si všiml úšklebku, který se mu objevil na tváři, a stiskl mu silněji ruku, aby je neprozradil.  
,,Nemáte příliš rád oční kontakt, že?ˮ zeptal se.  
,,Oči rozptylují,ˮ odpověděl Will a stočil svůj pohled k Jackovu stolu. Hannibal se pousmál.

Všichni se posadili k Jackovu stolu, Jack na jednu stranu, oni na druhou. Hannibal okamžitě svou nohou vyhledal Willovu a začal ji jemně hladit. Will na sobě nedal nic znát, ale jeho tělo se pod Hannibalovým dotykem uvolnilo.

,,Potřebuju tvou pomoc při případu, Wille. Chesapeakský rozparovač opět vraždil. Dnes ráno jsme našli další tělo. Musíme něco udělat, dokud je stopa ještě horká.ˮ  
,,Ano a pozvat si k tomu samotného Chesapeakského rozparovače je úžasný nápad, Crawforde,ˮ pomyslel si Will, ale nahlas jen řekl: ,,Vraždí v nepravidelných intervalech. Je možné, že se brzy objeví další vražda.ˮ  
,,Rád bych ho dostal dřív, než stihne vyvraždit celý stát.ˮ  
,,Hodně štěstí,ˮ pomyslel si Hannibal a samolibě si olízl rty.  
,,Při poslední vraždě byl netrpělivý. Místo činu bylo pěkně zakrvavené. Prozkoumáváme vzorky z místa činu. Doufáme, že udělal chybu.ˮ

Jack na stůl rozložil fotky. Stačil jediný pohled a Will věděl, že se jedná o práci jeho milence. Musel však dát Jackovi za pravdu. Hannibal byl při této vraždě opravdu netrpělivý a neopatrný. To se za ním opravdu tak těšil?

,,Vypadá to, že ho někdo při práci vyrušil,ˮ lhal Will.  
,,Nebo chtěl vraždit jiným způsobem,ˮ navrhl Hannibal.  
,,Nepravděpodobné,ˮ odporoval Will.  
,,I přesto možné.ˮ  
,,Rozparovač nemění svůj styl, chce, aby všichni na první pohled viděli, co udělal. Je to jeho podpis.ˮ  
,,I přesto sérioví vrazi často mění své způsoby, jen aby se zabavili.ˮ  
Jack se na ně díval nevěřícným pohledem. Zdálo se, že neočekával, že se k sobě budou takto chovat.  
,,Oba vidíme sériové vrahy z jiného úhlu, pane Grahama.ˮ

Hannibal ho škádlil. Chtěl Willa vyprovokovat a dopřát Jackovi patřičné divadlo. Chudák Jack, už teď byl zavlečen do pekla. Will dokázal být velmi přesvědčivý herec. To bylo jeho kouzlo. Vše to byla jen iluze. Nebyl nestabilní, miloval vraždit, miloval chuť a vůni krve. Jaká byla škoda, že nemohl přede všemi svléknout svou masku. Zaplatil by miliony, jen aby viděl ty překvapené výrazy na tváři všech Willových takzvaných kamarádů.

,,Já je nevidím. Empatizuju s nimi.ˮ  
,,To může váš pohled na věc ovlivnit vašimi vlastními pocity.ˮ  
,,Chcete snad odsoudit mé metody vyšetřování?ˮ Will se podíval Hannibalovi do očí a viděl Hannibalův typický vyzývavý pohled.  
,,Ne. Máte čistý dar empatie, který pro vás nemůže být příjemný. Nicméně i nejlepší se mohou splést.ˮ  
,,Na jakém profilu to pracujete?ˮ Will se otočil k Jackovi. ,,Na jakém profilu pracuje?!ˮ  
,,Wille-ˮ začal Jack, ale Hannibal ho přerušil.  
,,Chápu, že to pro vás musí být nepříjemné, ale-ˮ  
,,Přestaňte mě psychoanalyzovat. Nebudu se vám líbit, když jsem psychoanalyzovaný.ˮ Will vstal z křesla. ,,A teď, když mě omluvíte, mám přednášku na téma Psychoanalýza.ˮ

Will odešel z místnosti a prudce za sebou zavřel dveře. Hannibal měl co dělat, aby se nezačal ušklíbat. Jeho Will byl tak úžasný herec.

,,Asi bychom na něj neměli tak tlačit,ˮ navrhl Jack.  
,,Myslím, že dokážu Willovi pomoc. Jak s jeho empatií, tak s profilem Chesapeakského rozparovače.ˮ  
,,Děkuji za pomoc, doktore.ˮ  
,,Je mi potěšením, agente.ˮ

Potřásli si rukou, než se Hannibal zvednul a odešel pryč. Nepřekvapilo ho, když zjistil, že  
Will je už dávno pryč. Vytáhnul mobil a rychle Willovi napsal.

Byl bych rád, pokud bys dnes večer dorazil na večeři.

Jen o chvíli později se mu dostalo odpovědi.

Rád, doktore :D.

Ušklíbnul se. Dnešní večer bude opravdu zajímavý.

…

Bylo sedm hodin, když se Will konečně dostal k Hannibalovi. Musel se vrátit zpět do Wolf Trap a nakrmit své psy. Věděl, že dnešní noc stráví u Hannibala. Hannibal už v Jackově kanceláři vypadal, že z něj chce servat oblečení a dokázat mu, že má opět ve všem pravdu.

Will zaparkoval před Hannibalovým domem a vystoupil z auta. Měl na sobě kabát, který mu Hannibal před nedávnem koupil. Věděl, jak moc Hannibala vzrušuje, když nosí věci, které mu on sám koupil. Byla to jeho úchylka.

Will vytáhl z kapsy klíč od Hannibalova domu a odemknul dveře. Mohl zazvonit, ale vplížit se potichu do domu sériového vraha bylo mnohem zábavnější. Stejně tiše jako myška se dostal do domu. Zamířil do kuchyně, kde věděl, že Hannibal bude. Když ale do kuchyně vešel, překvapením zmrznul ve vchodu. Po Hannibalovi nebylo jediné stopy.

O vteřinu později se však on sám ocitl tváří tvář zdi, zatímco ho k ní tisklo pevné tělo a k jeho krku byly přisáty rty.

,,Jsi příšerně hlučný,ˮ zašeptal Hannibal.  
,,Ne každý má tak perfektní sluch.ˮ  
,,To je pravda,ˮ přikývnul Hannibal, ale nehnul se ani o krok.  
,,Mohl bys mě laskavě pustit?ˮ zeptal se netrpělivý Will.  
,,Mohl bych, ale nechce se mi.ˮ  
,,Vážně, proč tě sakra miluju?ˮ  
,,Jsem neodolatelný.ˮ  
,,Opravdu? Nevšiml jsem si.ˮ  
,,Jsi dneska nechutně neslušný, Williame.ˮ  
Will protočil oči.  
,,Copak, už máš nachystaný recept, ke kterému by se hodily moje plíce?ˮ  
,,Samozřejmě, že ne. Toužím po tvém srdci.ˮ  
,,Opravdu uklidňující.ˮ  
,,To je nyní moje práce Uklidňovat tě, mít s tebou sezení.ˮ  
,,Tím myslíš užívat si a ještě za to dostávat zaplaceno od FBI?ˮ  
,,Přesně. Víš, kolik teď budeme mít času? Naprosto sami?ˮ  
,,Začínám se obávat toho, co máš v plánu.ˮ  
,,To se začínáš bát pěkně pozdě.ˮ  
,,Myslel jsem, že mě už nic horšího, kromě sdílení postele se sériovým vrahem, počkat nemůže.ˮ  
,,Hm.ˮ

Hannibal Willa pustil. Hned ho však k sobě otočil čelem a prudce jej políbil.  
,,Dnes jsi byl excelentní, drahý.ˮ  
,,Věděl jsem, že se ti to bude líbit.ˮ  
,,Činíš mě tím nejšťastnějším člověkem na světě.ˮ  
,,Přeháníš.ˮ

WIll protočil oči, ale hned obdržel další polibek a uviděl lásku v Hannibalových očích.  
,,Crawford na sebe přivedl peklo. Měli bychom ho nechat ochutnat, co je to opravdové šílenství.ˮ  
,,Co máš přesně na mysli?ˮ  
,,Pravé šílenství, spoustu krve, pár večeří.ˮ  
,,Cokoli chceš,ˮ ušklíbl se Will.

Hannibal ho natiskl na zeď a vyzdvihl si Willa do náručí. Will okamžitě obmotal své nohy kolem jeho pasu a nechal se vtáhnout do vášnivého polibku. Hannibal se chtěl od něj odtáhnout, ale Will mu to nedovolil.

,,Wille..večeře,ˮ protestoval.  
,,Počká,ˮ odpověděl Will a nechal se odnést do jídelny. Hannibal ho položil na jídelní stůl, než ho sám zalehl vlastním tělem. Byl rád, že koupil takový mohutný stůl, který dokázal udržet váhu obou.

Will kolem něj opět obmotal své nohy a přitáhnul si ho blíže k sobě. Přirazil proti němu boky a spokojeně zasténal.

,,Tu graži, mano mylimasis,ˮ zasténal Hannibal a sám přirazil proti Willovi. Will zaklonil hlavu a dal na výhled svůj bělostný krk. Byla by opravdu škoda ho neochutnat. Okamžitě se do něj zakousnul a čekal, až nakonec jeho ústa zaplnilo pár kapiček Willovy sladké krve.  
,,Někdy přemýšlím, jestli nejsi upír,ˮ zasmál se Will. Pohledem spočinul na Hannibalových rtech, na kterých zůstala kapička krve. Za kravatu si ho přitáhl k sobě a olíznul z jeho rtů svou vlastní krev. Zasténal nad tou božskou chutí.  
,,Někdy přemýšlím, jestli nejsi masochista,ˮ oplatil mu Hannibal, než se pustil do likvidace jejich oblečení. Nicméně nedostal se dále, než k odhalení Willovy hrudi.  
,,To je všechno tvoje vina. Udělals z nevinného chlapce vraždící nástroj.ˮ  
,,Nikdy sis nestěžoval.ˮ

Hannibal ho plácnul po zadku a Will už toho měl dost. Povalil Hannibala na záda a obkročmo si na něj sedl. Z kapsy u kalhot vytáhl malý lovecký nůž a olízl si rty.

,,Ať tě to ani nenapadne, Williame,ˮ pohrozil Hannibal.

Will jedním tahem rozříznul Hannibalovu bílou značkovou košil.

,,Zabiju tě,ˮ zavrčel Hannibal.

Will na něj jen vypláznul jazyk a košili odhodil stranou. Rozepnul Hannibalovy kalhoty a stáhl mu je i se spodním prádlem ke kolenům.

,,Opravdu by mě zajímalo, co by řekli tví přátelé a kolegové, kdyby tě tu tak viděli.ˮ  
,,Mě spíše zajímá, jak tě nejlépe potrestat, Grahame.ˮ  
,,Najednou jsme u příjmení? Oh, tak to už se nemůžu dočkat svého trestu.ˮ

Will Hannibala nebral vážně. Věděl, že by mu starší muž nikdy neublížil. Vždyť ho proboha nechtěl ani tvrdě pomilovat!

Posunul se, až byl jeho zadek nad Hannibalovým klínem a jednou rukou do sebe navedl Hannibalův penis.

,,Wille,ˮ vydechl starostlivě Hannibal. Nechtěl Willovi ublížit.

Will na něj pomalu dosedl. Bolelo to, ale nebyl žádná porcelánová panenka. Chvíli počkal a užíval si toho pocitu plnosti. Po chvíli se začal nadzvedávat. Divoce dosedal, až stůl pod nimi začal lehce vrzat a skřípat. Hannibalovi nezbylo nic jiného, než jen položit ruce na Willovy boky a nechat ho dělat si, co chce.

,,Wille! Wille!ˮ

Will se jen usmíval a pokračoval ve své práci. Hannibal začal přirážet proti němu a Will sténal jako zhýralá děvka. Cítil, jak do něj každým přírazem Hannibal proniká hlouběji a hlouběji. Na jeho čelo se začaly tvořit kapičky potu, které pomalu stékaly po jeho těle. Postupně přestal vnímat všechno kromě svého zrychleného tepu a Hannibala. A když pak Hannibal začal věnovat pozornost jeho bolestně vzrušenému přirození, ocitl se v ráji a vnímal jen své vzrušení.

Willovi se zatmělo před očima a s hlasitým výkřikem se udělal na své a Hannibalovo břicho. Jeho svaly se stáhly kolem Hannibala, který jej jen o chvíli později následoval. Will se na něj unaveně svalil a ignoroval nepořádek, který sám vytvořil.

Hannibal z něj opatrně vystoupil a začal se jednou rukou probírat jeho vlasy.  
,,Stálo ti to za tu bolest?ˮ zašeptal.  
,,Oh, ano,ˮ odpověděl stejně tiše Will a natáhl se, aby obdržel jemný polibek na své rozkousané rty. Cítil, jak z něj začíná vytékat Hannibalovo sperma.

Spokojeně leželi na jídelním stole a nechtěli se vůbec hnout. Bylo jim skvěle a oba byli příjemně vyčerpaní.

,,Nechci kazit naši chvilku, ale nesmrdí tu něco?ˮ zeptal se Will.  
,,Doprdele, večeře!ˮ zakřičel zděšeně Hannibal a nahý se rozběhl do kuchyně. Will se začal smát jako šílenec a vychutnával si pohled na nahý zadek jeho milence.  
Nejdřív zničená košile, teď připálená večeře. Oh, Hannibal ho opravdu zabije.  
.......

Překlad (by Google):

Žaidimas = Hra  
Tu graži, mano mylimasis = Jsi krásný, můj milovaný


	8. Kūrėjas

Viděl, cítil krev. Byla všude, na zemi, na jeho oblečení, kapky létaly vzduchem. A uprostřed toho všeho ležel Will. Od krku po břicho byl rozříznutý a orgány mu trčely z těla ven. Jack jen pozoroval scénu před sebou. Nedokázal se pohnout.  
U Willa se objevil nějaký muž v plášti.  
,,Chceš mě dostat? To si tedy opravdu věříš. Vybral sis vojáka, který mě má za tebe najít. Nakonec ale stejně skončí takto.ˮ  
Jeho noční můra, Chesapeakský rozparovač, se sklonil a začal lízat Willovu krev.  
,,Ne!ˮ vykřikl, ale k ničemu to nebylo.

…

Jack se s trhnutím probudil. Unaveně si povzdychnul a protřel si oči. Chesapeakský rozparovač ho pronásledoval už i ve snech. Podíval se vedle sebe na Bellu, která stále tiše spala. Usmál se a pohladil ji po vlasech. Byl rád, že ji nevzbudil.

Noční můry o jeho nepříteli se mu zdávaly poslední dobou čím dál častěji. Nevěděl proč, jestli to bylo kvůli tomu, že ho brzy chytí, nebo že rozparovač chytí jeho. Upřímně doufal v to první. Chtěl rozparovače chytit a poslat za mříže. Netoužil se stát jeho obětí. Udělá všechno proto, aby toho parchanta chytil.

Přitáhl si k sobě Bellu a vdechl její vůni. Chytí Chesapeakského rozparovače a vynahradí jí všechny chvíle, které místo s ní strávil ve své kanceláři skloněný nad složkou papírů a krvavých obrázků.

,,Přísahám, že pro tebe opět udělám na zemi bezpečné místo pro nás,ˮ zašeptal a políbil ji do vlasů. Po chvíli se opět ponořil do svých snů. Tentokrát těch bez krve.

…

Will spokojeně seděl v Hannibalově klíně, zatím co ho starší muž krmil svými delikatesami. Hannibal mu do úst vložil další lžičku plnou jídla a Will ji s plně otevřenými ústy vděčně přijal. Obtočil kolem ní své rty a se zasténáním si vychutnával výjimečnou chuť Hannibalových pokrmů.

Kousek se mu zachytil na rtu. Hannibal neváhal a pozvedl Willův obličej. Olízl jeho rty a pak se jazykem probojoval mezi ně. Will mu zasténal do úst a objal jej. Po chvilce se však odtáhl.

,,Jestli budeme pokračovat, skončíme zase u sexu a já se zase nenajím,ˮ řekl Will.  
,,Nějaký panovačný, drahý,ˮ usmál se Hannibal.  
,,Musí existovat někdo, kdo ti nedá cokoli, co chceš.ˮ  
,,Ale, Wille, vždycky mi dáš, co chci.ˮ  
,,Ne bez menšího boje, nechci tě moc rozmazlovat.ˮ  
,,Dal jsi mi sebe, rozmazlil jsi mě tím víc než dost.ˮ  
,,Romantiku,ˮ povzdychl si Will a věnoval mu rychlý polibek. Kdykoli mu Hannibal začal říkat romantické věci, Will byl bezbranný, nedokázal mu za žádnou cenu odolat.  
,,Přiznej se, miluješ to.ˮ  
,,Víš, že ano. Taky to proti mně rád používáš.ˮ

Hannibal neodpověděl, ale úšklebek na jeho tváři mluvil za vše.

,,Oh, ty starý bastarde.ˮ  
,,Ještě jednou mě nazveš starým, Williame, a naplácám ti vařečkou.ˮ  
,,Oh, ano, prosím!ˮ zamrkal Will a Hannibal protočil oči. Jeho milenec byl někdy tak dětinský. S povzdechem vložil do Willových úst další kousek jídla.  
,,Víš, že dnes máme naše první sezení?ˮ  
,,Opravdu už dnes? Co budeme dělat?ˮ  
,,Cokoli chceš, drahý.ˮ

Will se chvíli rozmýšlel.

,,Mohli bychom jít na lov.ˮ  
,,Rád bych, ale raději bychom to měli nechat na později. Přeci jen hrozí nebezpečí, že se na nás přijede podívat strýček Jack.ˮ  
,,Strýček Jack? Opravdu?ˮ zasmál se Will. Jeho milenec měl někdy až příšerný smysl pro humor. ,,Začínám přemýšlet, jestli opravdu nemáš nějakou úchylku, tatínku.ˮ

Hannibal protočil oči nad chováním svého mladého milence. Kdyby Will nebyl jeho milenec, už by dávno skončil na jeho talíři politý sladkou omáčkou.

,,Někdy mám obrovskou chuť tě zabít, Williame,ˮ zavrčel.  
,,Promiň, cože jsi to řekl?ˮ hrál hloupého Will. ,,Říkal jsi zabít nebo ohnout o nejbližší nábytek. Je v tom totiž podstatný rozdíl.ˮ  
Hannibal si jen povzdychl. Věděl, že když byl Will ve skvělé náladě, otravovat ho byla Willova priorita.  
,,Dojez svou snídani, Williame. Poté se můžeme jít osprchovat.ˮ  
,,Dostanu odměnu, když budu poslušný?ˮ zeptal se Will a svůdně zamrkal.  
,,To záleží.ˮ  
,,To záleží na?ˮ  
,,Jestli se mnou půjdeš tento pátek na operu.ˮ  
,,Nech mě hádat, ty starý rašple ti neustále dohazují své potomky a ty už se jich chceš jednou pro vždy zbavit.ˮ  
,,Až na ten neslušný jazyk ano.ˮ  
,,Vyzdobíš si mě a pak se budeš vytahovat se svým výtvorem?ˮ  
,,To přesně mám v plánu.ˮ  
,,Co když nás někdo uvidí a napráská nás Jackovi?ˮ  
,,Dřív než stačí něco říct, jeho nebo její jazyk bude už dávno venku.ˮ

Will si olízl rty. Slyšet Hannibala mluvit o smrti, o vraždách, lidských orgánech, bylo zatraceně sexy. Přitáhl si ho blíž a vášnivě jej políbil. Když se po chvíli odtáhl, vyšlo z jeho rtů jediné slovo: ,,Ano.ˮ

,,Nechám ti ušít nový oblek. Mohl by sis k němu vzít ty diamantové manžetové knoflíčky.ˮ  
,,Až příliš mě rozmazluješ,ˮ řekl Will a políbil koutek Hannibalových rtů.  
,,Chodíš se mnou lovit, miluješ se se mnou v krvi, vidíš svět mýma očima. Rozmazluješ mě víc než já tebe,ˮ usmál se Hannibal a prstem přejel po Willových rtech.  
,,Každý génius potřebuje publikum. Vybral sis mě, protože dokážu cítit jako ty a přitom být sám sebou.ˮ  
,,Začínáš mě psychoanalyzovat, drahý?ˮ  
,,Možná?ˮ ušklíbl se Will a Hannibal na to odpověděl jen jemným polibkem.  
,,Být po tvém boku je to nejlepší, co se mi mohlo přihodit.ˮ  
,,Cítím to naprosto stejně, tatínku.ˮ  
,,Myslím, že se půjdu vysprchovat sám.ˮ  
,,Ať tě to ani nenapadne, Lectere. Teď mě pěkně vezmeš do koupelny a donutíš mě křičet.ˮ  
,,Jak si přeješ, drahý.ˮ

…

Jack stál v laboratoři a poslouchal, co jeho tým zjistil o nejnovějším místě činu rozparovače.

,,Na místě činu nebyly nalezeny žádné otisky. Opět po sobě důsledně uklidil. Je až neuvěřitelné, jak moc je důsledný ve své práci,ˮ sděloval Zeller výsledky.  
,,Jednou udělá chybu,ˮ řekl Jack a tvrdě si za tím stál. Rozparovač někdy udělá chybu. A až ji udělá, Jack tu bude, aby ho dostal. ,,Musíme nechat Willa, aby se na vše podíval. Snad bude schopen nám říct více. Až příliš dlouho se hrabeme v případech rozparovače, nový pohled nám snad pomůže.ˮ

Sotva to Jack dořekl, začal mu zvonit mobil. Okamžitě hovor přijal.  
,,Crawford.ˮ  
,,Našli jsme další tělo. Vypadá to na Chesapeakského rozparovače.ˮ  
,,Pošlete mi adresu, hned tam budeme.ˮ  
,,Ano, pane.ˮ  
Jack zavěsil a podíval se na svůj tým.  
,,Máme další tělo. Sbalte si věci, vyrážíme.ˮ  
Jack ještě rychle napsal Willovi a vydal se do garáží k autu.

…

Hannibal, oděný pouze v županu, seděl na jeho obrovské posteli. Will měl hlavu položenou v jeho klíně a kromě ručníku kolem pasu na sobě nic neměl. Hannibal něco hledal na svém tabletu a jednou rukou procházel Willovy mokré vlasy. Will v tu chvíli nemohl být spokojenější. Jeho radost ale zničilo zapípání mobilu.

Neochotně se zvednul a z nočního stolku vzal svůj mobil.  
,,Crawford?ˮ zeptal se Hannibal.  
,,Ano. Že prý jde o novou vraždu Chesapeakského rozparovače. Na téhle adrese jsme ale nikoho nezabili.ˮ  
,,Takže další chudák, který kopíruje naše umění,ˮ povzdychl si. Will se sklonil a políbil ho.  
,,Zjistíme, o koho se jedná, a pak z něj můžeš udělat své vlastní umění v celé kráse.ˮ  
,,Jen pokud mi pomůžeš.ˮ  
,,To bych si nenechal ujít za nic na světě.ˮ

Ještě jednou se políbili a Will vstal neochotně z postele.

,,Doufám, že za tři hodiny budu zpátky.ˮ  
,,Je mi jedno, jak dlouho to bude trvat. Chci jméno.ˮ  
,,Pro tebe všechno, lásko,ˮ zamrkal Will a nechal ze sebe spadnout ručník.

Otevřel skříň a vyndal z ní své věci. Hannibal se jich snažil zbavit, ale když mu Will řekl, že se někdy můžou hodit, Hannibal mu jich pár nechal. Tajně však polovinu z nich vyměnil za dražší a lepší. Will si toho všiml, ale věděl, že nemá cenu s Hannibalem argumentovat o penězích.

Pomalu na sebe navlékal své oblečení a Hannibal ho upřeně pozoroval. Kdyby nebyl Hannibal tak naštvaný na toho kopíráka, povalil by ho zpět do peřin a nenechal ho odejít.

,,Později, zlato,ˮ zamrkal Will.  
,,Později, drahý.ˮ

Will s posledním polibkem odešel a nechal Hannibala samotného.

…

O hodinu později stál Will u místa činu a v žilách mu vřela krev. Byla to přesná replika jejich posledního zločinu. Vzhledově skoro stejná oběť, stejná pozice těla, všechno bylo stejné. Jak se někdo opovažuje kopírovat jejich umění?!

Stál na louce vedle Crawforda a pozoroval, jak na stole uprostřed louky leží nahé tělo mrtvé ženy. Břicho rozříznuté, orgány vyňaty, ale ne líp, než jak by to udělal Hannibal.

,,Tak co?ˮ zeptal se ho Crawford.  
,,Tohle není Chesapeakský rozparovač. Je to někdo jiný. Zdá se, že se snaží rozparovače zaujmout. Za tímto činem se neskrývá zlost k oběti, ale respekt k rozparovači.ˮ  
,,Super, další psychopat,ˮ odfrkl si naštvaně Crawford.  
,,Znovu už tímto způsobem nezabije. Chtěl na sebe jen upozornit. Dát najevo, že rozparovače obdivuje. Teď začne zabíjet ve svém vlastním stylu.ˮ  
,,To jsme teď opravdu nepotřebovali. Dokážeš sestavit jeho profil?ˮ  
,,Ano. Tedy jestli nechceš raději požádat doktora Lectera,ˮ odfrkl si naoko naštvaně Will.  
,,Wille! Jen se ti snažím pomoci.ˮ  
,,Lecterem mi moc nepomůžeš. Oba moc dobře víme, že nemám rád, když se mi někdo snaží dostat do hlavy.ˮ  
,,I když tomu nevěříš, tak i doktor Lecter se ti snaží pomoc. Myslím, že si tě celkem oblíbil. Dokonce vaše sezení zvýšil na dvě v týdnu.ˮ  
,,Nadržený zmetek,ˮ pomyslel si Will.  
,,Byl bych rád, kdybyste spolu vycházeli. Bylo by to pro tebe lepší, Wille. Lecter ti může pomoci, ale jen když ho necháš.ˮ  
,,Fajn,ˮ povzdychl si Will otráveně.  
,,Díky. Teď se pustíme do profilu.ˮ  
,,Dej mi chvíli o samotě.ˮ

Jack odešel a Will zavřel oči. Nemusel ani použít svou empatii, aby věděl, o co vrahovi šlo. Obdivoval jeho a Hannibala, respektoval je. Chtěl to samé od nich, respekt, úctu. TO se mu rozhodně nedostane.

Will věděl, že toho muže (protože to byl samozřejmě muž) musejí co nejdříve dostat. Může vědět, kdo se skrývá za identitou Chesapeakského rozparovače a to pro ně není bezpečné.

I přes vše, co kopírák chtěl, to jediné, co dostane, je smrt. O to už se Will postará.  
...........................

Překlad (by Google):

Kūrėjas = Imitátor


	9. Marškiniai

Jack byl zoufalý. Jako by nestačilo, že se neúspěšně honí za Chesapeakským rozparovačem. Nyní tu měl imitátora, který se snažil rozparovači zavděčit. Jeho život nemohl jít víc do pekel.

 

Doufal, že s Willem Grahamem dosáhne zadržení Chesapeakského rozparovače, a tím získá tolik vytoužený osobní klid. Po rozparovači šel už pět let a stále ho nedokázal dopadnout. Rozparovač mu vždy buď o vlásek uniknul, nebo se ze zadržených lidí vyklubali blázni či nevinní lidé.

 

Jack věděl, že nikdy nebude moc znovu poklidně spát, dokud nebude rozparovač sedět za mřížemi. A k tomuto cíli ho snad Graham pod Lecterovým dohledem dovede.

 

Nevěděl to, ale nemohl se plést více.

 

…

 

Will se celý třásl. Hlavu měl položenou na rukách, které se zoufale snažily držet stolu před ním. Stále se snažil dostat se z té slastné euforie, kterou cítil. Hannibal za ním sténal a neustále do něj tvrdě pronikal. Will poznal, že nebude trvat dlouho a Hannibal dosáhne svého orgasmu.

 

Měl pravdu. Za chvíli cítil, jak je jeho nitro zaplňováno Hannibalovým spermatem.

 

,,Wille!ˮ vzdychl Hannibal a zuby zabořil do Willova krku.

 

Will spokojeně zasténal. Užíval si tuto jejich intimní výměnu. Hannibal ho naplnil a on mu dal za to ochutnat své vlastní krve. Pro ostatní lidi zřejmě nechutné, pro ně nebe.

 

Hannibal slízal veškerou krev, která vytekla z těla jeho drahého, a labužnicky si olízl rty. Sex a k tomu krev jeho Willa. Život nemohl být lepší. Opatrně se vysunul z Willova těla a sáhnul na zem pro Willovu košili, kterou oba utřel.

 

Will si povzdychl, když viděl k jakým účelům je jeho košile použita.

,,Proč musíš vždycky špinit mé oblečení?ˮ

Will se snažil znít naštvaně, ale zněl spíš unaveně a spokojeně.

,,Můžu si tě pak obléknout do svého oblečení,ˮ usmál se Hannibal. Opět se sklonil a zvedl ze země svou vlastní košili. Oblékl ji Willovi a pomalu ji začal zapínat. Víc než na knoflíčky jeho ruce sahaly na Willovu hruď.

,,Kdybys počkal na večer, nemusel jsi mi zničit košili.ˮ

,,Copak se ti nelíbilo, jak jsme strávili naše sezení?ˮ ušklíbl se Hannibal a Will musel protočit oči.

,,Nefandi si.ˮ

 

Hannibal dopnul svou košili a upravil ji. Jestli bylo něco, co miloval mnohem více, než vidět Willa v oblečení, které mu sám koupil, pak to bylo vidět ho v oblečení, které bylo jeho vlastní. I když byly jeho košile Willovi velké.

 

,,Nemyslím si, že měl Jack na mysli tohle, když mluvil o zlepšení mého psychického stavu.ˮ

,,Nepotřebuješ psychiatra. Jsi krásně stabilní a psychicky stejně narušený jako já.ˮ

,,To mě mělo potěšit? Jestli ano, tak se ti to moc nepovedlo.ˮ

 

Hannibal už se nadechoval k odpovědi, ale věděl, že to nemá cenu. Will byl stejně tvrdohlavý jako on a stejně jako on nechtěl ustoupit. Jejich debata se mohla lehce sklouznout k hádce a on chtěl večer dělat jiné věci, než být naštvaný na Willa. Mnohem, mnohem příjemnější věci.

 

Odtáhl se od Willa a přešel ke skříni v rohu místnosti, kde si pro všechny případy schovával čisté oblečení. Vytáhl si čistou bílou košili a oblékl si ji. Vrátil se zpět k Willovi a oblékl si své kalhoty. Will už byl připravený k odchodu.

 

,,Odcházíš?ˮ

,,Musím ještě za Jackem. Třeba zjistil něco, co nám pomůže najít toho kopíráka.ˮ

,,Vrátíš se na večeři?ˮ

,,Nejprve zajedu do Wolf Trap. Pak se vrátím.ˮ

Will ho naposledy políbil.

,,Večer.ˮ

Slíbil a odešel.

 

…

 

Will se nejdříve vydal do Wolf Trap, kde si dopřál dvaceti minutovou procházku se psy. Vyměnil jim vodu a nasypal jim granule. Bylo mu líto, že musí neustále pendlovat mezi Wolf Trap, kde se nacházela jeho malá rodina a jeho domov, a Baltimorem, kde bydlela druhá část jeho srdce. Upřímně doufal, že jednou budou všichni bydlet spolu. Zatím však nebylo proč spěchat a Will si vychutnával svého osobního volného prostoru, který využíval kdykoli se s Hannibalem nedohodl nebo jen potřeboval být sám.

 

Jakmile byli všichni psi ve svých postelích, Will odešel a zamknul za sebou. Čekala ho hodinová cesta zpět do Baltimore. Bude nejlepší, když se vydá na cestu.

 

…

 

Po hodině dlouhé jízdy seděl v nepohodlném křesle naproti Jackovi.

,,Měl jsi pravdu, nebyl to Chesapeakský rozparovač. Oběť byla stejně jako poslední oběť rozparovače připoutána ke zdi domu, ale byla uškrcena nějakými tenkými drátky.ˮ

,,Struny?ˮ zeptal se Will.

,,Možná,ˮ možná přikývl Jack.

,,Našly se nějaké otisky?ˮ

,,Ne. Bylo dokonale uklizeno.ˮ

,,Příští oběť zabije stejně. Je to jeho podpis. Nicméně bude naaranžovaná naprosto jinak. Kromě jeho podpisu bude nemožné ty vraždy spojit.ˮ

,,Co na to říká doktor Lecter?ˮ

,,Nemluvili jsme spolu o tom.ˮ

,,A jak šlo vaše sezení.ˮ

,,Vcelku dobře. I přesto nepotřebuji žádného psychiatra. Má hlava je má hlava a já opravdu nemám rád, když se mi do ní někdo snaží vloupat.ˮ

,,Já vím, že ne. Je mi to líto, Wille, ale já nemůžu nechat chodit po místě činu nestabilního člověka, u kterého je obrovská šance, že brzy vybouchne. Jsi jako časovaná bomba,ˮ snažil se vysvětlit Jack.

,,Tak sis měl raději přivolat jako konzultanta Lectera. Ten je perfektně stabilní,ˮ odfrkl si Will.

,,Lecter nemá tvoje schopnosti.ˮ

 

  
_,,To sice ne, ale vraha dokáže vyčuchat. Doslova,ˮ_  pomyslel si s úšklebkem Will.

 

,,Při příštím sezení se ho na to zeptám. Uvidíme se.ˮ

,,Děkuji, Wille.ˮ

Potřásli si rukou a Will se otočil k odchodu.

,,Mimochodem, Wille, proč máš na sobě tak velkou košili?ˮ

 

Will v duchu zaklel. Jak to že se sakra zapomněl převléct?!

 

,,Při sezení jsme pili kafe a já si svou košili ušpinil. Lecter mi půjčil svojí.ˮ

Nebyla to tak úplně lež. Jeho košile byla špinavá, ale od něčeho úplně jiného. Navíc to byla Hannibalova chyba. To on ji ušpinil.

,,Myslím, že si tě oblíbil.ˮ

,,Myslím, že mi je to úplně jedno. Zavolej, kdyby se objevily nějaké nové zprávy.ˮ

,,Dobře.ˮ

 

Will odešel a Jack neustále přemýšlel nad tou košilí. Mohl přísahat, že ji dříve toho dne viděl na samotném Lecterovi. Nebo se mu to jen zdálo?

 

Zatřásl hlavou a vrátil se zpět ke spisům.

 

.................

 

Překlad (by Google):

 

Marškiniai = Košile

 


	10. Interliudija

Hannibal krájel maso a přitom si pozpěvoval jeho oblíbené části z oper. Už se opravdu nemohl dočkat, až se s Willem pozítří vydá na operu. Nemohl se dočkat, až Willa bude oblékat do tmavě šedého saka, které mu nedávno koupil. Will se oholí, učeše se a vyjde z iluze nestabilního profesora. Poté spolu půjdou na operu, kde ho Hannibal bude vystavovat jako cenný obraz.

 

Už se nemohl dočkat těch žárlivých výrazů, které oba obdrží. Když se pak večer vrátí domů, zbaví Willa oblečení a užijí si další vášnivý večer. Byl si jistý, že se začnou šířit drby o něm a Willovi, ale snad bude chvíli trvat, než se dostanou k Jackovi a oni dva dostanou kázaní, že není tolerantní, aby psychiatr spal se svým pacientem, i když neoficiálním.

 

Nejspíš budou muset nakonec kápnout božskou a přiznat se, že se znají delší dobu, aby se vyhnuli všem problémům. Věděl, že až se Jack o jejich vztahu dozví, bude naštvaný a nejspíš po nich bude chtít, aby se rozešli. Nedovolí, aby mu někdo odlákal jeho hračku. Nebo o čem si aspoň myslel, že je hračka. Will byl totiž jeho a Hannibal udělá vše proto, aby jeho navždy zůstal. Doufal, že jednoho dne bude jméno jeho milence  _William Lecter._  


 

Ne, určitě to tak jednou bude.

 

Will byl pro něho perfektní a také jediný. Nikdo jiný mu tak nerozuměl. Nikdo jiný nechápal úmysl za jeho zločiny. Nikdo jiný v jeho zločinech neviděl tu krásu. Nikdy jiný mu při zločinu nikdy nepomohl. Will byl nyní Chesapeakským rozparovačem stejně jako Hannibal.

 

Možná, že by se měli k sobě nastěhovat a pak se i vzít. Bylo jisté, že to tak jednoho dne dopadne. Nemohli se od sebe oddělit. Na světě nebyl nikdo jiný, kdo by jim rozuměl, kdo by je tak skvěle doplňoval. Oba to věděli. I když nevěřil na osud, věděl, že si byli souzeni.

 

Hannibal dokrájel maso a dal ho na rozpálenou pánev. Okořenil ho a pomalu ho začal smažit. Kuchyní se po chvilce začala rozléhat neuvěřitelná vůně, která naplnila všechny jeho smysly, a on se ponořil hlouběji do svého kuchařského soustředění. Proto ho tak vyděsilo, když se kolem jeho pasu obmotaly paže a jeho krku byl věnován polibek.

,,Přísahám, že si vaření užíváš mnohem víc než sex.ˮ

 

I když neviděl Willovu tvář, byl si jistý, že se teď Will usmívá.

 

,,Žárlíš?ˮ zeptal se s úšklebkem.

,,Ano, ale nemyslím si, že existuje způsob, jak bych ti ve vaření zabránil. Tedy kromě toho, že bych vyhodil kuchyni do vzduchu, zamknul tě v domě, takže bys nemohl jít nakupovat-ˮ

,,Williame,ˮ přerušil ho Hannibal. ,,Ty a milování se s tebou jste na prvním místě.ˮ

,,Opravdu? Takže se nemusím bát, že mi zdrhneš s nějakým sexy kuchařem, který ti bude od rána do večera vařit to nejlepší.ˮ

,,Samozřejmě, že ne. Za prvé, víš, že si nejraději vařím sám. Za druhé, nevaříš vůbec špatně.ˮ

,,Lichotníku,ˮ protočil Will oči a otočil si Hannibala čelem k sobě.

 

Chvíli se jen láskyplně díval do jeho očí, než se natáhl a konečně ho políbil na rty. Hannibal polibek s radostí uvítal, než se odtáhnul zpět a promíchal obsah v pánvičce. Opět se otočil k Willovi a s radostí zaznamenal, že se Will nepřevléknul a stále měl na sobě jeho sněhově bílou košili.

 

,,Ta košile ti sluší.ˮ

,,Málem nás prozradila. Jack tě v ní viděl.ˮ

,,Ano, starý dobrý strýček Jack. Všímá si drobností, když je to nejmíň potřeba.ˮ

Will ho opět políbil.

,,Měli bychom mu brzy poslat malý pozdrav.ˮ

,,Již brzy, drahý. Mimochodem, nezapomeň na pátek. Nenechej ho, aby nám zničil večer tím, že tě pošle na případ.ˮ

,,To mu nedovolím, slibuji.ˮ

 

Hannibal se usmál a tentokrát to byl on, kdo inicioval jejich polibek. Vjel svými dlaněmi do Willových hebkých vlasů. Cuchal jeho kudrlinky a užíval si Willovu chuť a vůni.

 

,,Miluju tě,ˮ zašeptal, když se odtáhl. Na jeho tváři se usadil pravý, nefalšovaný úsměv. Aby taky ne, když oči jeho milence zářily štěstím a láskou.

,,A já tebe,ˮ odpověděl Will. Spokojený se nechal vtáhnout do Hannibalova objetí.

,,Mano meilé.ˮ

Hannibal ještě jednou políbil Willa a pustil ho.

,,Prostřeš stůl, drahý? Dokončím večeři.ˮ

Will neodpověděl, jen ho políbil nazpátek a vydal se do jídelny.

 

…

 

Stejně jako po každé večeři (někdy i před ní) skončil Will v ložnici s Hannibalem ležícím na něm a jeho jazykem, který hbitě dobýval Willova ústa.

,,Jsi tak nádherný,ˮ zašeptal Hannibal a rozepínal Willovu košili, tedy svou košili, která ale na Willovi vypadala tak nádherně. Sundal ji a dal světu na obdiv Willovu jemnou kůži. Okamžitě se do ní s radostí zakousnul.

,,Han-Hannibale,ˮ sténal Will a nechal Hannibala značit si své území, druhou polovinu své duše.

,,Aš tave myliu.ˮ

 

Hannibal začal líbat Willovu hruď a sem tam někde ochutnal její jedinečnou vůni, Willovu vůni. I přesto, jak moc si rád Willa vychutnával, dnes nechtěl čekat. Strhl ze sebe a ze svého milovaného všechno oblečení.

 

Otočil WIlla na záda a jazykem si razil cestičku po Willově páteři, dokud se nedostal, kam chtěl.

 

,,Hannibale,ˮ vydechl Will roztouženě, když Hannibalův jazyk prokmitl kolem jeho otvoru.

,,Wille.ˮ

 

Hannibal vnikl jazykem do Willova zadku a zbavil Willa veškeré sebekontroly. Will se bezmocně zmítal na posteli. Hannibal pevně držel jeho boky. Občas jazykem jen obkroužil Willův růžovoučký otvor, jindy do něj vnikl. Snažil se Willa co nejvíce vydráždit. Což byl vcelku jednoduchý úkol, když uvážíme, že někdy stačil jen jeho hlas, aby se mladšímu muži začaly podlamovat kolena a on prosil, aby si ho Hannibal vzal. Hezčí pohled Hannibal nikdy neviděl.

 

Hannibal přidal ke svému jazyku i prsty a Will bezmocně položil hlavu na své paže a snažil se pravidelně dýchat. To se mu dařilo jen těžko, Hannibal vždycky našel způsob, jak ho připravit o dech, ať už se jednalo o nečekaný dotek Hannibalových dlaní na jeho bradavkách či na jeho penisu. Will sténal jako zhýralá děvka a nechal Hannibala hrát si s ním.

 

Hannibal však už měl dost her. Jeho naběhlé vzrušení zoufale volalo o pozornost a Hannibal to nemohl dále ignorovat. Popadl ze stolku lubrikant a rychle se připravil. Obrátil si Willa na záda, chtěl se svému milenci dívat do očí, chtěl vidět ten slastný výraz, který se usadí na tváři jeho milence v okamžiku vyvrcholení.

 

Opatrně do něj vstoupil a Will kolem jeho pasu obmotal své boky a vsunul ho více do sebe. Hannibal zasténal nad teplem, které ho obklopilo. Neexistovalo nic lepšího, než být uvnitř jeho Willa, uvnitř člověka, který mu jediný rozuměl, který byl vysvobozením od světa plného nemožných idiotů, kteří si nezasloužili žít.

 

Zmocnila se ho touha a začal do Willa divoce přirážet. Will zaklonil hlavu dozadu a spokojeně sténal.

,,Ano! Ano! Hannibale!ˮ

 

Synchronizovaně se pohybovali, dopřávali jeden druhému slast. Hannibal svými dlaněmi drtil Willovy boky, to ale Willovo vzrušení zvyšovalo. Hannibal změnil úhel svých přírazů, a když narazil na Willovu prostatu, mladší muž téměř vyvrcholil. Hannibal byl možná úžasný v kuchyni, v posteli to však byl bůh.

 

Will zavřel oči a vychutnával si všechny příjemné pocity, které proudily v jeho těle. A když se pak Hannibal dotknul jeho penisu, Will vykřikl Hannibalovo jméno a vyvrcholil mezi ně. Jeho svaly pevně sevřely Hannibalův penis a po pár přírazech následoval i Hannibalův orgasmus.

,,Wille!ˮ

Will spokojeně zavzdychal, když cítil, jak je opět plný. Hannibal si byl spokojenosti svého milence vědom. Vášnivě ho políbil a Will polibek opětoval. Chvíli vytrvali ve stejné poloze ve vzájemném objetí, až nakonec Hannibal z Willa vystoupil a svalil se na postel vedle něj.

,,Miluju tě.ˮ

,,A já tebe.ˮ

 

Vyměnili si ještě jeden polibek. Oba byli příjemně unaveni a začaly se jim zavírat oči. Teplé jídlo v jejich žaludcích je táhlo ke spánku.

,,Pojďme se osprchovat,ˮ navrhl Hannibal a Will jen slabě přikývl. Hannibal viděl, jak moc je jeho milenec unavený. Vzal ho proto do náruče a odnesl je do koupelny. Stoupli si pod proud horké vody a Hannibal s hubkou omýval jejich těla, dokud nebyla čistá a voňavá. Celou dobu musel přidržovat Willovo tělo u svého, rozhodně si však nestěžoval.

 

Rychle je osprchoval a osušil do jemných ručníků. Opět Willa v náručí odnesl do ložnice a položil ho na postel. Přikrývky byly studené, a tak si okamžitě Willa přitiskl k sobě a snažil se ho zahřát svým tělem. Will okamžitě usnul, spokojený a vyčerpaný v náručí svého milovaného, a Hannibal ho brzy následoval.

 

..............

 

Překlad (by Google):

 

Interliudija = Mezihra

Mano meilé = Moje lásko

Aš tave myliu = Miluju tě


	11. Žmogžudystė

Bylo kolem čtvrté hodiny ráno, když Willův mobil začal otravně zvonit. Will na protest zamručel a pomalu otevřel oči. Hannibal ještě stále spal. I ve spánku se ho však držel jako klíště.

,,Majetnický bastard,ˮ pomyslel si Will s úsměvem. Nechtěl, aby ho jakýkoli idiot, který právě volal, vzbudil.

 

Opatrně se vymotal z Hannibalových silných paží a hledal po pokoji své kalhoty, kde se nacházel jeho mobil. Rychle je našel a vytáhnul mobil.

 

,,Ano?ˮ zašeptal.

,,Ahoj, Wille. Je mi líto, že tě ruším tak brzy ráno, ale potřebuji, abys okamžitě přijel. Našli jsme tělo. Oběť byla opět uškrcena tenkými drátky, ale je naaranžovaná úplně jinak. Vrah ji ani nevyňal žádné orgány. I tak si myslíme, že by to mohl být imitátor rozparovače.ˮ

,,Pošli mi adresu. Budu tam.ˮ

 

Will byl pořádně unavený, a aby toho nebylo málo, neskutečně ho bolel jeho zadek. Za to však mohl Hannibal. Věděl, že není moc v dobré kondici, aby někam jel, ale touha po odplatě tomu hajzlovi, který se odvážil okopírovat Hannibalovo dílo, byla dost velká na to, aby dostala Willa z postele.

 

,,Dobře, díky.ˮ

Will zavěsil a s povzdychem si začal oblékat své kalhoty. Otevřel Hannibalovu skříň, ve které měl pár svých věcí.

 

S Hannibalem spolu trávili většinu času, proto měl u Hannibala několik kusů oblečení a dokonce i Hannibal měl u něj nějaké oblečení. I když se to zdálo značně nereálné, bylo to tak.

 

Vyndal jednu ze svých čistých košil a oblékl si ji. Když byl připraven, sklonil se nad stále spícím Hannibalem a políbil ho. Nechtěl ho rušit ve spánku, věděl, že staršího muže čeká sezení s Franklynem, a tak si musí pořádně odpočinout. Potichu odešel z ložnice a stejně tiše se vypařil z domu.

 

…

 

Tentokrát byl zločin spáchán v koncertním sále. Vrah oběť přeměnil na hudební nástroj. V krku jí udělal díru a dal si práci s tím, aby zvuk dobře zněl. Hudební nástroj v koncertním sále. Jak velmi tematické.

 

,,Je to on?ˮ zeptal se Jack místo přivítání.

,,Zdá se, že ano. Dej mi chvilku.ˮ

,,Dobře,ˮ přikývl Jack a otočil se ke svému týmu. ,,Dobře, lidi, všichni pryč.ˮ

 

Místnost se brzy vyprázdnila, dokud v sále nezůstal jen on a oběť. Zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl.

 

Po chvíli je otevřel.

…

 

_Stojím ve svém sklepě. Má oběť, muž kolem třiceti let, běloch, svobodný, bezdětný, alkoholik, sedí zdrogovaná na židli. Přejdu k němu, v ruce struny. Je svázaný, potřebuju, aby se nevrtěl, až ho zabiju. Ušetří mi to práci a všechno půjde hladce. A neuteče. I když je na to až moc zdrogovaný._

 

_Stoupnu si za něj a struny lehce obmotám kolem jeho krku. Něco nesmyslně žvatlá, ale neobtěžuji se ho poslouchat. K čemu, když za chvíli umře a stane se mým mistrovským dílem. Poprvé budu moci zabít ve vlastním stylu. Poprvé budu moci světu ukázat svou skutečnou tvář, ne masku._

 

_Zatáhnu za struny a pevně je svírám. Dráty se zařezávají do jeho krku, začíná se dusit. Ještě pár minut a bude po všem, bude mrtvý. Díky tomu, že je svázaný, uškrtit ho je velmi jednoduché a po čtyřech minutách je po všem._

 

_Přestane se hýbat. Upustím struny a vytáhnu svůj nůž. Rozříznu mu krk a nechám ho vykrvácet. Nechci si však přidělávat práci s uklízením. Postavím před něj kbelík a počkám, až do něj vykrvácí._

 

_Když do kbelíku spadnou poslední kapky krve, pustím se do práce. Udělám mu v hlavě díru a protáhnu jí dřevěnou hlavu a krk violoncella. Jeho krkem protáhnu struny a ladím, dokud z něj nevychází božský zvuk._

 

_Moje dílo je připraveno. Převezu ho do koncertního sálu a nechám ho na židli, akorát z něj sundám lano, kterým je k židli přivázaný. Posledních pár detailů a policie může přijet. Všichni můžou obdivovat můj výtvor._

 

_Ale ničí názor není důležitější než názor Chesapeakského rozparovače. Chci jeho obdiv a doufám, že tímto si ho získám na svou stranu. Společně můžeme být neporazitelní, nikdy na nás nepřijdou. Vím, kdo to je a taky vím, že se mu můj nápad bude líbit, přeci jen zbožňuje operu a koncerty._

 

…

 

Will otevřel oči a prudce vydechl. Vrátil se zpět do reality. S radostí uvítal ostrou bolest hlavy a neustálou bolest v jeho pozadí. Aspoň si byl jistý, že je ve svém těle.

,,Wille? Wille! Cos viděl?ˮ

Crawford byl okamžitě vedle něj a chtěl co nejvíce informací. Will musel popřemýšlet, co mu poví a co si nechá pro sebe.

,,Je to on. Chce Rozparovačův obdiv. Začal vraždit svým stylem, doufá, že se to rozparovači bude líbit. Nejdřív oběť uškrtil, a pak z ní udělal tohle. Pravděpodobně to bude nějaký výrobce hudebních nástrojů.ˮ

,,Díky. Rád bych, abys s námi zajel do laboratoře, třeba něco objevíme.ˮ

Will přikývl. Ještě v životě necítil ve svém nitru takovou zlost. Tento vrah věděl o Hannibalovi. Nebo si aspoň myslel, že ví, kdo je skutečný Rozparovač. Nicméně se chtěl s Hannibalem přátelit a zabíjet po jeho boku. Jak někdo mohl být tak zatraceně naivní?

 

  
_On_  je Hannibalovou společností.  _On_  stojí po Hannibalově boku.  _On_  je ten, kterého Hannibal miluje a pro koho Hannibal zabíjí. On a nikdo jiný. Toho hajzla, který si myslí opak, dostane a hodí ho smrti přímo do náručí.

 

Za každou cenu.

 

…

 

Hannibal se probudil z velmi příjemného spánku, který obsahoval jeho postel a velmi nahého Willa Grahama. Tento sen ho však nenechal bez menšího problému v jeho rozkroku. Rukou šáhl na místo vedle sebe, ale dotknul se jen studeného prostěradla. Naštvaně zamručel a otočil se. Místo vedle něj bylo prázdné a skříň s oblečením byla otevřená. Okamžitě proklínal Jacka Crawforda, protože si byl jistý, že to byla Crawfordova vina, že Will nyní není v posteli vedle něj.

 

Zase bude muset všechno dělat sám. Vyklouznul z postele a natáhl se pro košili, kterou Willovi půjčil. Ještě stále po něm voněla. Jako největší úspěch svého života Hannibal považoval skutečnost, že dokázal přinutit Willa zbavit se té příšerné vody po holení a koupit mu jinou, která líp seděla jeho vkusu. Ne že by se obtěžoval Willa zeptat na jeho názor.

Willovi to bylo celkem jedno. Zezačátku odmítal ty předražené serepetičky, kterými ho Hannibal obklopoval a používal své staré voňavky. Když mu je ale Hannibal začal vylívat do umyvadla, vzdal se. A Hannibal ucítil sladkou vůni vítězství. Opět.

 

Hannibal vzal košili a vrátil se z ní zpět do své vyhřáté postele. Oblékl si ji na sebe a zavřel oči. Soustředil se jen na Willovu vůni, která okamžitě zaplnila všechny jeho smysly. Jedna jeho ruka okamžitě sklouzla níž po jeho břiše až k místu, kde to nejvíce potřeboval. Přidušeně zasténal a začal se uspokojovat, zatím co myslel o jejich včerejší noci a o Willových slastných výkřicích.

 

…

 

Will čekal v laboratoři, v ruce držel druhý kelímek kafe a unaveně si třel oči. Co by dal za Hannibalova delikátní vajíčka a za jeho božskou kávu? Všechno!

Brzy se k němu připojila Beverly Katzová, která už dokončila studování všech důkazů.

,,Ahoj, Wille,ˮ pozdravila ho.

,,Ahoj, Beverly.ˮ

 

Will už jednou pomáhal Crawfordovi na případu. Seznámil se přitom s celým jeho týmem, který se skládal z Beverly Katzové, Jimmyho Price a Briana Zellera. Se všemi dobře vycházel, ale nejvíce se s ním přátelila Beverly. Will ji měl rád, zastávala se ho a vždy ho zapojila do diskuze.

 

,,Tak jak to jde s doktorem?ˮ zeptala se, ale Willovi tím málem způsobila infarkt.

,,C-co?ˮ

,,Slyšela jsem, že ti Jack dohodil psychiatra, a my oba moc dobře víme, že máš psychiatry velmi rád.ˮ

,,Už je to lepší, než na začátku. Není jako většina psychiatrů.ˮ

Will se slabě pousmál a Beverly si odvodila svoje.

,,Oh, že by se nám Graham zakoukal?ˮ mrkla na něj. Netušila, jak velkou má pravdu.

,,Beverly, prosím tě,ˮ řekl Will otráveně a protočil oči.

,,Psychiatr, nepsychiatr, jestli je sexy běž do něj!ˮ

 

Jestli Beverly za něco obdivoval, pak to byl její optimistický přístup k životu.

 

,,Víš, že je to se mnou komplikované.ˮ

,,Kámo, jestli se konečně nerozhoupeš, budeš navždy panic.ˮ

,,Aspoň by byl můj zadek v bezpečí,ˮ pomyslel si, ale nahlas jen řekl: ,,Jsem si jistý, že to přežiju.ˮ

,,Nevíš, o co přicházíš.ˮ

,,O co neví, že přichází?ˮ zeptal se Jimmy, který právě vešel do laboratoře.

,,O nic,ˮ odpověděl okamžitě Will, ale Beverly ho nenechala se z toho vyvléknout.

,,O radosti sexu.ˮ

,,Jo, to přichází opravdu o hodně,ˮ přikývl Jimmy.

,,Jak bys to ty mohl vědět?ˮ zeptala se s úšklebkem Beverly.

,,Když už jsme u toho, jak dlouho ještě hodláš poletovat kolem Briana? Od té doby, co jsem s vámi pracoval před rokem a půl se nic nezměnilo. Stále se na něj 'nenápadně' díváš,ˮ řekl Will.

,,No,ˮ Jimmy se nervózně poškrabal na hlavě a poté trochu odkryl jeho plášť, aby šel vidět jeho krk. Byl na něm obrovský červený kousanec.

 

Will a Beverly se na něj překvapeně podívali.

 

,,Trochu jsme se po dokončení toho případu opili a nějak jsme se dostali k vyznání citů. Ráno jsem se probudil s příšernou kocovinou a nahým Brianem vedle mě. Nádherné ráno,ˮ zamrkal spokojeně a ponořil se do svých vzpomínek.

,,Tak dlouho?! A nic mi neřeknete?ˮ křikla Beverly.

,,Promiň, ale nechtěli jsme, aby to někdo věděl. Znáš Jacka, byl by naštvaný a rozdělil by nás od sebe. Už teď jsme rádi, že se vůbec vidíme. Neodkážu si ani představit, kdybychom pracovali jinde. Neviděli bychom se vůbec.ˮ

 

Will se cítil trochu provinile. Byl si jistý, že když neměli žádný případ, Jack je honil kvůli Chesapeakskému rozparovači a oni neměli žádné volno.

 

,,Měl jsi mi to říct. Nic Jackovi neřeknu. Nechci přijít ani o jednoho z vás.ˮ

,,Oh, Beverly, jak dokážeš potěšit moje staré srdce,ˮ řekla Jimmy dojatě a Beverly protočila oči. Will se zasmál, byl rád, že může s nimi pracovat. Byli to jeho jediní přátelé. V tu chvíli si uvědomil, že pokud někdo z nich odhalí jeho pravou tvář, bude je muset zabít. Upřímně doufal, že k tomu nikdy nedojde.

 

Jejich malou skupinku následoval po chvilce i Brian. Okamžitě si všiml zvláštního výrazu ve tváři Beverly.

,,Co?ˮ zeptal se zmateně.

,,Nic. Naprosto nic,ˮ ušklíbla se Beverly. Brian se podíval na Willa s nadějí, že mu vysvětlí, o co jde, ale ten jen pokrčil rameny. Podíval se proto na Jimmyho. Jimmy jen protočil oči a přitáhl si Briana pro velmi vášnivý polibek.

,,Oh, tohle si musím vyfotit,ˮ zašeptala Beverly. Rychle vytáhla mobil a pořídila si fotku.

 

Dnešek pro ni nemůže být lepší.

 

...............................................

 

Překlad (by Google):

 

Žmogžudystė = Vražda :D


	12. Gauti išdorotus

Jack vešel do laboratoře, jen aby našel jeho tým, jak o něčem zapáleně diskutují. Will stále vedle nich a občas se i do debaty zapojil. Jack byl rád, že se Will zapojuje do společnosti. Od začátku jeho terapie s doktorem Lecterem začal dělat malé pokroky, které ale byly jasně znát. S pocitem, že se Willovi daří líp, se mu každý den dobře spalo.

 

,,Zjistili jste něco?ˮ zeptal se.

,,Vrah rozhodně není chirurg. Krk nebyl rozřezán velmi přesně, i tak nevypadá na začátečníka. Rozhodně bych souhlasil s tím, že je výrobcem nástrojů. Byl opatrný a měl rukavice, nenechal na oběti jedinou stopu,ˮ řekl Brian.

,,V krvi byly stopy po drogách. Oběť nejprve uškrtil, teprve až poté z ní udělal toto,ˮ řekl Jimmy.

,,Měli bychom prohledat všechny hudební obchody. Výběr bych zúžil na ty, které prodávají vlastnoručně vyrobené nástroje,ˮ řekl Will.

,,Dobře, souhlasím,ˮ přikývl Jack. ,,Beverly, najdi nám prosím všechny obchody. Zítra je všechny projdeme. Wille, rád bych, abys nám pomohl.ˮ

,,Fajn,ˮ souhlasil Will.

,,V tom případě je rozhodnuto. Jimmy a Briane, snažte se ještě něco najít. Wille, zítra se dostav, přidělím ti policisty. Máte rozchod.ˮ

 

Jack odešel a oni zůstali v laboratoři zase sami.

,,Dobře, chlapci, jdu pracovat. Ahoj, Wille!ˮ rozloučila se Beverly.

,,Ahoj, Beverly!ˮ

,,Já jdu taky, zítra,ˮ kývl Will na Jimmyho a Briana.

,,Měj se!ˮ pozdravili ho oba.

 

Will se s úsměvem otočil. Moc dobře viděl, jak ti dva okamžitě spojili své ruce. Will Jimmyho, Briana a Beverly považoval za své přátele. Byl opravdu rád, že Jimmy a Brian jsou spolu. Už předtím si všiml jejich pohledů a tušil, že spolu něco budou mít, i tak byl rád, že se jeho předtuchy potvrdily.

 

Odešel z budovy ven a šel ke svému autu, když v tom mu v kapse zavibroval mobil.

 

_Zítřejší představení bylo zrušeno a přesunuto na dnešek. Je v pořádku, když si naši schůzku uděláme dneska? Pokud ano, o půl sedmé tě vyzvednu._

 

Will se usmál a okamžitě odepsal.

 

**Hodí se mi to. Už se těším. Nějaké speciální požadavky na to, co bych si měl obléct?**

 

Za chvíli mu přišla odpověď.

 

_Ne, jen si ohol tu příšernost z tváře._

 

  
**Rozkaz**   **:)  
**  


 

_Přestaň na mě používat ty usměvavé tváře, Williame Grahame._

 

**Nebo co, naplácáš mi na zadek? :D**

 

_Udělám mnohem víc._

 

  
**Už se nemůžu dočkat**   **:)  
**  


 

Will s úsměvem vstoupil do auta a odjel domů. Na dnešní večer se musí připravit.

 

…

 

Když Will přijel domů, pustli své psy ven, aby se mohli jít proběhnout. Zatím co před domem vesele skotačili, on jim nalil čistou vodu a misky jim naplnil granulemi. Poté se vydal do své ložnice a ze skříně vyndal oblek, který pro něj nechal Hannibal ušít. Byl jednoduchý, černý, ale Will v něm i přesto vypadal neodolatelně. Tedy tak to aspoň Hannibal říkal. Buďme ale upřímní, Hannibal by mu řekl, že vypadá skvěle ve všem, nejlepší ovšem je, když je nahý.

 

Will se svlékl a vešel do sprchy, kde na sebe spustil proud horké vody. Zavřel oči a relaxoval. Po chvilce vzal šampon a nanesl si ho na vlasy. Chvíli počkal, než šampon opět smyl. Dále si vzal sprchový gel, který si rozetřel po celém těle. Chtěl se dnes pro Hannibala opravdu důkladně připravit, proto také v koupelně strávil více než půl hodiny. Smyl ze sebe i sprchový gel a vypnul sprchu. Obmotal si kolem pasu ručník a přešel k umyvadlu.

 

Z poličky vedle něj vytáhnul pěnu na holení a holicí strojek. Věděl, že Hannibal opravdu miluje, když je oholený a jeho brada a tváře jsou krásně jemné. S povzdychem si nanesl pěnu na tvář a, jak by řekl Hannibal, začal se zbavovat té příšernosti na své tváři. Když byl hotový, vyšel z koupelny.

 

,,Krásnější pohled jsem v životě neviděl,ˮ podotknul někdo a Will se překvapeně otočil. Na jeho posteli ležel na břiše Hannibal a na tváři měl svůj nejvíce potěšený výraz.

,,Co tu děláš? Málem jsem z tebe dostal infarkt.ˮ

,,Omlouvám se.ˮ Hannibal vstal a přešel k Willovi. Jemně si ho přitáhnul do náručí a tváří se otřel o Willovu. ,,Hm, slíbil jsem si, že si tě sám obleču.ˮ

,,Ne že bys to musel konzultovat se mnou,ˮ protočil Will oči.

Hannibal se jen usmál a políbil ho. Poukázal na dveře Willovy skříně, na které byly zavěšeny dva černé vaky na oblečení.

,,Jsou v nich obleky. Chtěl jsem tě vidět v tom tmavě šedém, ale myslím, že ho necháme na jinou příležitost. Přeci jen v tom černém vypadáš překrásně.ˮ

,,Ty si prostě všechno musíš dělat po svém, že?ˮ zavrtěl Will hlavou.

,,A právě proto mě tak miluješ.ˮ

,,Ne, za mou lásku může tvoje jídlo.ˮ

,,Oh, Wille, právě jsi zranil mé city.ˮ

,,Opravdu? Co s tím tedy uděláš?ˮ

 

Hannibal ho shodil na postel a obkročmo si na něj sedl, zatím co Willovi držel ruce za hlavou.

,,Tvé jediné štěstí je, že nemáme tolik času, jinak bys dneska pěkně kulhal,ˮ zašeptal Willovi do ucha a olízl jej. ,,Až přijdeme dnes večer ke mně domů, ošukám tě tak tvrdě, že se zítra ani nepohneš.ˮ

Will samovolně nadzvedl boky a snažil se otřít o Hannibalovo tělo. Hannibal se jen zasmál.

,,Trpělivost, drahý. Do večera času dost.ˮ

 

Slezl z Willa a vzal černý oblek, který si už Will připravil.

,,Je na čase tě obléct a vyzdobit, má lásko.ˮ

 

Will ze sebe provokativně sundal své jediné oblečení. Hannibalovy oči okamžitě zamířily do jeho klína. Pak se ovšem vrátily zpět k jeho tváři.

,,Nejprve práce, pak zábava.ˮ

 

Will si povzdychnul, ale z postele nevstal. Hannibal mezitím vytáhnul ze šuplíku spodní prádlo a tmavé ponožky. Přesunul se opět k Willově posteli.

 

,,Šup, šup, Wille,ˮ popohnal svého milence a jen tak pro své potěšení ho lehce plácnul po zadku.

 

Will se nedobrovolně postavil a začal se oblékat. Hannibal vzal bílou košili, kterou koupil speciálně pro tuto příležitost. Oblékl ji Willovi a pak ji pomalu začal zapínat. Když byla košile na svém místě, pomohl Willovi do kalhot. Upravil jej a kolem krku mu uvázal motýlka. Stačilo ještě navléct sako a jeho výtvor byl skoro hotový.

 

Hannibal odešel do koupelny pro hřeben a trochu učesal Willovy vlasy.

,,Přísahám bohu, že jestli mi do vlasů dáš nějaký gel, rozbiju ti hubu,ˮ vyhrožoval Will.

,,Neměj strach, lásko.ˮ

Dodělal poslední úpravy a poodstoupil, aby si mohl prohlédnout svůj výtvor. Nemohl být spokojenější. Will vypadal překrásně. Byl si jistý, že dnes sklidí mnoho žárlivých pohledů. Nevadilo mu to. Will byl jeho, stejně jako on byl Willův.

,,Spokojený?ˮ zeptal se Will.

,,Jsi perfektní.ˮ

,,Když jsi mě oblékl, mám teď obléct já tebe?ˮ

,,Je to spravedlivé.ˮ

Will se ušklíbl a pomalu začal zbavovat Hannibala oblečení, které měl nyní na sobě.

 

..............................................

 

Překlad (by Google):

 

Gauti išdorotus = Oblékání


	13. Teatras

Sotva vešli do divadla, upoutali na sebe pozornost všech ostatních. Hannibal s Willem otravné pohledy ignorovali. Hannibal položil jednu svou ruku těsně nad Willův zadek a vedl ho. Někteří lidé byli překvapení, jiní otrávení a další žárlili. Toto bylo poprvé, co si Hannibal s sebou přivedl společnost. A tou společností byl krásný mladý atraktivní muž.

 

Mnoho žen nevypadalo šťastně nad Willovým příchodem. Aby taky ne, když se snažili Hannibala získat pro sebe nebo pro své potomky. Hannibal Lecter byl velmi bohatý muž, to věděli všichni. Byl také velmi nadaný a společností oblíbený. Navíc byl ve svých čtyřiceti letech stále svobodný.

 

Will si všech pohledů všiml a začal s nimi empatizovat. Musel se opravdu velmi držet, aby se nerozesmál. Hannibal si všiml pobaveného výrazu na Willově tváři a sám se pousmál a pohladil Willa po zádech.

 

,,Doktore Lectere.ˮ

 

Hannibal i Will se otočili.

 

,,Paní Komedo, je pěkné vás opět vidět,ˮ usmál se Hannibal.

 

Přistoupila k nim starší žena v červených šatech s krátkými tmavými vlasy. Příjemně se na oba usmívala.

 

,,Také vás ráda opět vidím, doktore Lectere. Je to tak dlouho, co jsem vás naposledy viděla. A kdo je tento překrásný mladý muž?ˮ

Hannibal se spokojeně usmál.

,,Toto je William Graham, můj partner. Wille, toto je paní Komeda.ˮ

,,Je mi potěšením, madam,ˮ kývl hlavou Will a potřásl jí rukou.

,,Oh, je tak roztomilý. Teď už chápu, proč ses tu tak dlouho neobjevil. Kdybych měla doma někoho tak krásného, zřejmě bych nikdy nevyšla ven.ˮ

Komeda mrkla a Hannibalův úsměv se rozšířil.

,,Ano, s tím naprosto souhlasím.ˮ

,,Už půjdu, jsem ráda, že jsem vás opět potkala. Sejdeme se opět o přestávce, mějte se.ˮ

 

,,To šlo dobře,ˮ řekl Will, když Komeda odešla.

,,Aby taky ne. Jsi překrásný, můj drahý.ˮ

Hannibal políbil Willa do vlasů a koutkem oka zahlédl, jak se na ně mračí postarší dáma. Hannibal ji znal, byla to paní Sandersová. Už měsíce se ho snažila přemluvit, aby si dal schůzku s její neteří. Hannibal ji pokaždé odmítl. Už tenkrát jeho postel zahříval tento krásný muž a Hannibal neměl v nejmenším úmyslu vyměnit ho za někoho jiného.

 

,,Pojďme se posadit. Představení za chvíli začne,ˮ řekl Hannibal a Will souhlasně přikývl.

 

Společně vstoupili do sálu a posadili se na svá místa. O pár minut později pohasla světla osvěcující sál a představení začalo.

 

Willovi se představení překvapivě líbilo. Líbilo se mu, jak herci prožívají své role, bylo to více než dojemné. Koutkem oka se podíval na Hannibala, v jeho očích se začínaly tvořit slzy, byl úplně vtáhnutý do děje a Will neměl srdce ho vyrušit sebemenším pohybem.

 

Když nastala první přestávka, odskočili si na záchod a pak na něco k jídlu.

,,Jak se ti zatím líbí představení, drahý?ˮ zeptal se Hannibal a podal mu sklenici se šampaňským.

,,Nemohu si stěžovat,ˮ odpověděl Will a usmál se. Hannibal mu úsměv opětoval.

,,To mě těší.ˮ

Hannibal se sklonil a políbil Willa na jeho jemné rty.

 

,,Doktore Lectere!ˮ uslyšeli oba velmi známý hlas.

,,Co ten tu sakra dělá?ˮ zeptal se Hannibal tiše, aby ho mohl slyšet pouze Will.

 

Will jen pokrčil rameny a Hannibal se od něho odtáhnul. Opravdu za ním stál Franklyn. Tentokrát měl vedle sebe i nějakého vysokého černého muže. Že by si Franklyn našel kamaráda?

 

,,Franklyne.ˮ

,,Doktore Lectere, nečekal jsem, že vás tu dnes potkám.ˮ

,,To tak,ˮ pomyslel si Will a spojil svou volnou ruku s Hannibalovou. Hannibal se pousmál, zatím co Franklyn na něj hodil nenávistný pohled.

,,Opera je jednou z mých vášní,ˮ řekl Hannibal, ale v duchu dodal: ,,Jako bys to nevěděl, Frankie.ˮ

,,Dneska jsem na opeře poprvé. Tobias chtěl toto představení vidět, tak jsem se ho rozhodl doprovodit.ˮ

,,I když tvé oči často zalétávaly jinam,ˮ promluvil poprvé Tobias. Měl hluboký silný hlas a něco na něm se Willovi příšerné příčilo.

,,Nikdy jsi mi neřekl o svém kamarádovi,ˮ řekl Hannibal.

,,Omlouvám se, nepředstavil jsem vás. Toto je Tobias Budge, vyrábí hudební nástroje. Tobiasi, doktor Lecter.ˮ

 

Hannibal Tobiasovi potřásl rukou. Tobiasův stisk byl silný a jeho oči ho k něčemu vyzívaly.

,,Co jsi sakra zač?ˮ pomyslel si Hannibal.

 

,,Pojď Franklyne, nebudeme už rušit,ˮ řekl Tobias.

,,Uvidíme se zítra, doktore Lectere, nashledanou.ˮ

 

Tobias s Franklynem odešli dříve, než měl Hannibal šanci představit svého Willa. Na druhou stranu byl celkem rád. Z toho Tobiase neměl dobrý pocit.

 

,,Ten chlap je divnej,ˮ řekl tiše Will. ,,Oba jsou divní, ale ten druhý je hodně zvláštní.ˮ

,,To ano,ˮ přikývl Hannibal. ,,Ještě šampaňské, drahý?ˮ

,,Ne, děkuji.ˮ

Hannibal Willa představil ještě několika lidem, kteří stáli za zmínku. Po konci přestávky se vrátili do sálu a vychutnali si zbytek představení.

 

…

 

Bylo jedenáct hodin večer, když se vrátili zpět do Hannibalova domu. Oba byli už trochu unavení, ale přítomnost toho druhého nechávala na jejich tváři úsměvy.

,,Doufám, že se ti dnešní večer líbil.ˮ

,,Byl skvělý, děkuji.ˮ

Will políbil Hannibala a nechal se jím vyzdvihnout do náruče.

,,Sprcha a pak spát?ˮ zeptal se Hannibal a Will vděčně přikývl.

,,Díky, za všechno,ˮ odpověděl Will a vtáhnul Hnanibala do dalšího polibku.

 

Hannibal ho odnesl do ložnice, kde si ho posadil na okraj postele. Pomalu začal svlékat Willa z obleku. Užíval si ten pocit něžnosti, když jeho ruce klouzaly po Willově nahé pokožce. Miloval oblékat Willa, ale svlékat ho bylo ještě příjemnější.

 

Když byl Hannibal s prací hotov, nahý Will se pustil do svlékání Hannibala. Rychle a přitom co nejopatrněji sundal oblek za několik desítek tisíc.

 

Oba nazí se přesunuli do koupelny a rychle se osprchovali. I když byli trochu vzrušení, ignorovali to. Teď si chtěli jen vychutnat jejich malou společnou noc. Na sex se mohli soustředit zítra ráno.

 

Vzájemně se osušili a oblékli si pouze spodní díl pyžam, poté se přesunuli zpět do ložnice.

,,Dobrou, miluju tě.ˮ

,,A já tebe, Wille.ˮ

Věnovali si poslední dnešní polibek, a pak ve vzájemném objetí spokojeně usnuli.

 

…

 

Franklyn mohutně vzdychal a hekal, zatím co do něj Tobias tvrdě přirážel. Tobias měl co dělat, aby neprotočil oči. Franklyn byl v posteli příšerný. Nebýt jeho blízké známosti s Lecterem, ani by o něj nezavadil pohledem. Zavřel oči a zrychlil své přírazy. Představoval si, že pod ním leží Lecter, nebo aspoň ten jeho sexy přítel, který ho dnes doprovázel.

 

Tobias moc dobře věděl, co je Lecter zač. Úplnou náhodou ho přichytil, když Lecter vytvářel své dílo, a zamiloval se. Způsob, jakým Lecter oběti vystavoval, jak je zabíjel. Nádhera. Toužil se s Lecterem seznámit, chtěl, aby si asistovali při svých zločinech. Jen kvůli této své touze nyní byl s Franklynem. Byla to opravdu obrovská oběť.

 

,,Tobiasi! Tobiasi!ˮ

Franklyn vyvrcholil na jeho ruku. Tobias ho následoval o několik minut později s myšlenkou na tvrdý sex se samotným Chesapeakským rozparovačem.

 

......................................

 

Překlad (by Google):

 

Teatras = Divadelní představení


	14. Kova

Tobias se probudil a zašklebil se, když si všiml, že je Franklyn kolem něj obmotaný jako chobotnice. Bože, ten chlap ho tak neuvěřitelně vytáčel. Tobias byl znechucený sám sebou. Kolik toho byl schopný podstoupit, jen aby se dostal co nejblíže Chesapeakskému rozparovači?

 

Hrubě od sebe odstrčil Franklynovy ruce a vstal. Franklyn tvrdě spal, takže hrubější zacházení ho rozhodně neprobudilo. Tobias vstal z postele a okamžitě se šel osprchovat. Pustil na sebe horkou vodu a snažil se ze sebe smýt všechny Franklynovy dotyky. Díky bohu mu bylo jasné, že tohle divadélko už nebude dlouho trvat a on už si brzy bude moci vychutnat Franklynovu smrt.

 

Umyl se a poté se oblékl. Hodil do sebe trochu jídla a vydal se do práce. Miloval svou práci, miloval vyrábět hudební nástroje a ještě více miloval vyrábět hudební nástroje z lidí. Byl to jeho noví koníček, který si rozhodně oblíbil. Doufal, že se jeho mistrovské dílo líbilo i samotnému Chesapeakskému rozparovači.

 

…

 

Hannibal se spokojeně usmíval a rukou se procházel ve Willových jemných vlasech. Willova hlava ležela na jeho hrudi a on velmi rád využil příležitosti, kterou mu tato pozice nabízela. Will ještě stále spal a nevnímal svět kolem něj. Byl uvolněný, tak nevinný, tak překrásný. S oholeným knírkem vypadal o deset let mladší a vypadal tak krásně. Hannibal nechal své prsty klouzat po hladké pokožce.

 

Byl si jistý, že jejich včerejší návštěva udělala rozruch. Ještě nikdy se s nikým neobjevil na opeře. Ještě nikdy s nikým nebyl na veřejnosti. Ještě nikdy nikoho veřejně nepředstavil.

 

Will byl výjimečný. Hannibal se ho nikdy nechtěl pustit. Nejraději by si ho přivázal k posteli a celou dobu se o něj staral. I když by s tím byl spokojený, věděl, že Will by ho nejspíš zabil. I přesto jak ho Will miloval, byly hranice, které nesměl překročit. Toho si byl vědom.

 

,,Hannibale….bolí,ˮ zamručel Will rozespale.

Hannibal se probral ze svých myšlenek a uviděl, že rukou pevně svírá Willovy vlasy.

,,Omlouvám se, lásko,ˮ řekl provinile a na omluvu políbil Willa do vlasů.

Will se spokojeně usmál a protáhl se.

,,Máš hlad?ˮ zeptal se Hannibal a pohladil Willa po tváři.

,,Trochu, ale to počká. Chci ještě chvíli ležet.ˮ

,,Náročný den?ˮ

,,Budeme prohledávat všechny obchody s hudebními nástroji. V jednom z nich bude náš kopírák.ˮ

,,Vždycky ho můžeme najít společně.ˮ

,,Jo, jenže pak mi Jack nedá pokoj.ˮ

,,Možná je čas, abych ho konečně pozval na večeři a popovídal si s ním.ˮ

,,Možná ano,ˮ přikývl Will, ale bylo jasné, že je mu to naprosto jedno. Jestli si chce Hannibal s Jackem pohrát, jen ať jde do toho.

,,Nemám rád, když tě někdo tak využívá, Wille,ˮ řekl starostlivě Hannibal.

,,Já vím, ale je to součást masky, součást iluze.ˮ

,,I přesto.ˮ

 

Will se překulil na Hannibala, až nad ním ležel. Sladce ho políbil na rty a objal kolem pasu. Hannibal ho sám objal a držel pevně při sobě.

 

,,Miluju tě.ˮ

,,A já tebe.ˮ

,,Bude teda ta snídaně, nebo si budu muset najít dalšího sériového vraha kanibala?ˮ

,,Neštvi mě, Williame.ˮ

,,Oh, sakra, už se stalo.ˮ

 

Will, protože byl opět ve své dobré náladě, přirazil svým klínem proti klínu svého milence a užíval si jeho překvapený pohled. Ještě jednou jej rychle políbil, a pak s úsměvem utekl do koupelny.

 

,,Williame!ˮ zakřičel Hannibal, ale nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než si povzdechnout. Jeho milenec se opět choval jako dítě.

 

Vstal z postele a vydal se do kuchyně připravovat snídani.

 

…

 

V devět už stál Will v Jackově kanceláři. Jack si ho měřil netrpělivým pohledem. Beverly, Jimmy a Brian, kteří stáli vedle něj, vypadali pěkně unaveně. Bylo mu jasné, že netoužili po ničem jiném než po uzavřeném případu.

 

,,Wille, dostaneš dva policisty. Prohledáš s nimi všechny obchody, které nám našla Beverly. Jestli něco najdeš, okamžitě mi zavolej a já přijedu.ˮ

,,Dobře.ˮ

,,Vy tři,ˮ podíval se Jack na svůj tým. ,,máte rozchod, zatím. Odpoledne se dostavte.ˮ

,,Jasně, šéfe,ˮ odpověděli všichni a odešli.

,,Komedianti,ˮ protočil Jack oči. ,,Vem si radši zbraň. Doufám, že nebude potřeba. Nicméně, buď opatrný. Nikdy nevíš, kdy narazíš na psychopata.ˮ

,,Dobře,ˮ přikývl Will a odešel.

Před kanceláří na něj čekali dva policisté v uniformě. Tohle bude opravdu dlouhý den.

 

…

 

Celé odpoledne prohledávali obchody. Všichni vlastníci byli normální, většinou velmi příjemní lidé, kteří měli alibi. Nakonec zbyl jediný.

 

Will s policisty vstoupil do příjemného krámku. Ihned při vstupu si Will všiml majitele a nestačil se divit. Před ním stál Tobias Budge.

,,Policisté, co pro vás mohu udělat?ˮ zeptal se Tobias a stoupnul si za pult. Celou dobu se díval Willovi do očí a v tu chvíli Willovi všechno došlo.

 

_Tobias je vrah. Chce úctu Chesapeakského rozparovače. Chce Hannibalovu úctu. Ví, kým Hannibal je. Chce ho zabít._

 

Will se prudce nadechnul, ale bylo pozdě. Tobias vytáhnul zbraň a střelil jednoho policistu. Druhý si začal vytahovat zbraň, ale byl moc pomalý. Tobias ho mezitím zastřelil taky. Will se rychle schoval a vytáhnul si zbraň. Tobias po něm začal střílet a Will jeho palbu opětoval.

 

,,Netušil jsem, že Chesapeakský rozparovač si po svém boku nechává policistu. Oh, promiň, víš vůbec, že je rozparovač?ˮ

,,Zavři hubu, Budgi!ˮ zakřičel Will, ale k rohu, kde byl schovaný, začaly opět létat kulky.

,,Vydržuje si tě? Kupuje ti obleky? Nutí tě říkat mu tatínku?ˮ

,,Ty hajzle,ˮ odfrknul si Will, a když Tobias přestal střílet, vstal a začal po něm střílet. Trefil ho do ruky a Tobias bolestně zaskučel. Opět začal po Willovi zuřivě střílet. Odlákal tak Willovu pozornost a vytratil se z obchodu. Will se za ním rozběhl, ale Tobias už byl pryč.

 

Rychle vylovil mobil.

,,Jacku? Naším vrahem je Tobias Budge. Je ozbrojený, zabil oba policisty. Postřelil jsem ho do ruky, ale podařilo se mu utéct.ˮ

,,Sakra! Dobře, přijedu tam i s techniky, ale nejprve po něm vyhlásím pátrání.ˮ

,,Jasně.ˮ

 

Will se vrátil do obchodu a zkontroloval tep obou policistů. Byli mrtví. Will si povzdychl. Dnešek nemůže být lepší.

 

…

 

Hannibal jen na půl ucha poslouchal, co mu Franklyn říkal.

,,Trochu se bojím o Tobiase. V poslední době říká opravdu divné věci. Říkal něco o tom, jak rád by z lidí udělal hudební nástroj. Za pár dnů policie objevila to tělo v koncertním sále.ˮ

,,Myslíte si, že to udělal Tobias?ˮ

,,Mám strach, že ano. Nevím, co mám dělat. Mám ho nahlásit na policii? Co když ale nic neudělal?ˮ

 

Dveře do Hannibalovy kanceláře se najednou prudce otevřely a dovnitř vstoupil zakrvavený Tobias.

 

,,Tobiasi, co se ti proboha stalo?ˮ zeptal se vystrašeně Franklyn. ,,To je krev?ˮ

,,Dneska ke mně přišli policisté. Chtěli mě zadržet, to se jim ale moc nepodařilo, že? Zabil jsem je.ˮ

 

Hanibalovo srdce se zastavilo.

 

Will.

 

_,,Náročný den?ˮ_

_,,Budeme prohledávat všechny obchody s hudebními nástroji. V jednom z nich bude náš kopírák.ˮ_

 

Jeho Will…

 

Hannibal se tiše přiblížil za Franklyna a zlomil mu vaz. Franklyn se mrtvý skácel na podlahu.

,,Hej, to jsem chtěl udělat já!ˮ

,,Ušetřil jsem ti práci.ˮ

Hannibalova krev vřela. Ten hajzl zabil jeho Willa! Will byl mrtvý. Jeho nejdražší Will. Jediný člověk, který mu kdy doopravdy rozuměl. Jediný člověk, kterého Hannibal kdy miloval.

,,Myslím, že je na čase změřit síly, Chesapeakský rozparovači.ˮ

,,S tím naprosto souhlasím,ˮ přikývl Hannibal a už se nemohl dočkat, až Budge zabije.

,,Nuže, ať vyhraje ten lepší.ˮ

Budge vytáhl ze své kapsy struny a začal jimi máchat. Hannibal se nebál. Věděl, že musí pomstít Willa. To také udělá, za každou cenu.

 

…

 

,,Jsi v pořádku, Wille?ˮ zeptal se Jack a pomohl Willovi na nohy.

,,Ano, nic mi neudělal. Postřelil jsem ho do ruky, ale utekl.ˮ

,,Najdeme ho. Jediný problém je, že nevíme, kde je.ˮ

 

Will chvíli přemýšlel.

 

,,Možná vím. Jeho kamarád je Franklyn Froideveaux. Je to pacient doktora Lectera a teď by měli mít sezení. Třeba Franklyn něco ví.ˮ

,,Dobře, zajedu tam. Ty se necháš zkontrolovat lékařem a poté pojedeš na stanici sepsat výpověď, ať to máš z krku.ˮ

,,Jsem v pořádku!ˮ protestoval Will, ale věděl, že to nemá cenu.

,,Jistota je jistota, běž.ˮ

 

Will bez dalšího slova odešel za lékařem. Když lékař uznal, že je Will v pořádku, Will odjel sepsat sovu výpověď.

 

Minutu po jeho odjezdu dostal Jack telefonát o napadení v kanceláři doktora Lectera.

 

 

...

 

Hannibal unaveně seděl ve své židli a rukou si bolestně tiskl nohu, do které ho Budge bodl. Rozhlédl se po své kanceláři. Všude byl nepořádek, na podlaze dvě mrtvá těla. Ale nic ho nebolelo víc, jako ta prázdnota v jeho srdci.

 

Will byl mrtvý…

 

Will byl mrtvý…

 

Will už s ním nikdy nebude….

 

Will už nikdy nebude jíst jeho jídla…

 

Will se s ním už nikdy nebude milovat….

 

Will se na něj už nikdy neusměje…

 

Will už mu nikdy neřekne, že ho miluje…

 

Už nikdy žádný Will, jen on a samota.

 

Jeho oči zaplavily slzy. Hannibal je nechal volně stékat. Právě ztratil to nejdůležitější ve svém životě. Muže, s kterým chtěl strávit věčnost. Muže, kterého nadevše miloval, kterému by s radostí naservíroval celý svět na zlatém podnose.

 

Už žádné další společné lovy. Jen on sám. Zase sám.

 

,,Doktore Lectere, jste v pořádku?ˮ zeptal se Jack, který právě vešel do jeho kanceláře.

,,Ano.ˮ

,,Co se tu stalo?ˮ

,,Franklyn mi pověděl, že se Tobias v poslední době chová divně. Dokonce se doznal k vraždě toho muže, kterého jste nedávno našli. Tobias vletěl ke mně do kanceláře a Franklyna zabil. Pak se pokusil zabít mě.ˮ

,,Chápu. Mám s sebou techniky, vezmou důkazy. Vy se zatím nechte ošetřit lékaři. Pak vás odvezu domů.ˮ

 

Hannibal jen bezmocně přikývl. Nechtěl nic jiného, než odsud vypadnout zpět domů. Potřeboval se uklidnit a dát se do pořádku.

 

Jeho kancelář zaplnili technici a k němu přišli dva lékaři. Hannibal zavřel oči a doufal, že je to jen jeden zlý sen.

 

Doktoři zašili ránu na jeho noze, a pak ošetřili i malá zranění na jeho tváři. Hannibal se ještě nikdy necítil tak bezmocně jako právě teď. Vždycky se cítil jako predátor, nyní se z něj stala kořist.

 

Hannibal se nechal Jackem odvézt domů, kde se svlékl a svalil se unaveně na postel. Do ruky vzal polštář, na kterém ještě ráno ležel Will a hluboce vdechnul jeho vůni.

 

,,Wille.ˮ

 

…

 

,,Cože?!ˮ řekl nevěřícně Will. V ruce držel pevně telefon. Právě skončil s výpovědí a jel k Hannibalovi domů-

,,Budge ho napadl a zabil jeho pacienta. Doktor Lecter je v pořádku. Aspoň fyzicky. Řekl bych, že je asi všemi těmi událostmi dost zaskočený a vystrašený. Psychicky na tom nebude nejlépe,ˮ informoval ho Jack.

,,Asi bych se za ním měl stavit.ˮ

,,Dobrý nápad, Wille. V pondělí se prosím dostav do mé kanceláře. Teď, když je případ uzavřený, se můžeme podívat opět na Rozparovače.ˮ

,,Dobře, budu tam. Měj se.ˮ

 

Will šlápl na plyn. Chtěl být co nejdříve doma, zpět u Hannibala. Jak to, že to sakra netušil?! Kdyby to tušil, mohl být Hannibal připravený a nestalo by se toto? Proč sakra nevěděl, kam Budge jde?!

 

Co nejrychleji dojel k Hannibalovu domu. Ještě větší rychlostí sprintoval z auta do domu, aby mohl Hannibala najít co nejdříve.

 

Prohledal celý dům, nakonec usoudil, že Hannibal bude nejspíše v ložnici. A taky že byl. Ležel na posteli, k hrudi si tisknul polštář, ale jeho dýchání bylo pravidelné a on hluboce spal.

 

Will si úlevně vydechnul. Hannibal byl v pořádku. Jeho Hannibal byl v pořádku. Kleknul si k posteli a pohladil Hannibala po vlasech.

 

,,Nedovolím, aby si znovu čelil takovému nebezpečí, slibuji,ˮ zašeptal a políbil ho do vlasů.

Ještě hodnou chvíli klečel u postele a sledoval Hannibala. Přitom se uklidňoval, že jsou oba živí a v pořádku.

 

...........................................

 

Překlad (by Google):

 

Kova = Boj


	15. Priežiūra

Hebké ruce na jeho pokožce rozhodně nebyly něco, co by měl při probuzení cítit. Rozespale otevřel oči. Na jeho těle byly opravdu ruce a vypadaly jako Willovy. Nadechnul se a pomalu se otočil.

 

Tmavé kudrnaté vlasy, modré oči, světlá pokožka, sladká vůně domova.

 

Will, který měl na sobě jen tmavě modré spodní prádlo.

 

,,Wille?ˮ zeptal se nevěřícně.

Will se na něj jen usmál.

,,To se mi zdá?ˮ

Will jen protočil oči a políbil ho.

,,Ne, nezdá. Mrzí mě to. Kdybych věděl, že ten hajzl půjde po tobě, zastřelil bych ho.ˮ

,,Ty nejsi mrtvý?ˮ

,,Cože? Jak tě to napadlo?ˮ zeptal se Will překvapeně.

,,Tobias říkal, že k němu přišli policisté. Říkal, že je všechny zabil.ˮ

,,Jsem živý.ˮ

 

Will vzal Hannibalovu ruku a přitiskl ji ke svému srdci.

,,Slyšíš? Bije. Pro tebe. Jako každý den.ˮ

 

Hannibal pohladil pokožku nad Willovým srdcem a přitiskl k ní své ucho.

 

_Buch……Buch…..Buch…….Buch_

 

Tlukot Willova srdce bylo tak uklidňující. Pro Hannibala to byla také nejsladší ukolébavka, kterou kdy slyšel. Will ho jemně pohladil po vlasech.

 

,,Jsem živý,ˮ zopakoval jemně a prstem setřel Hannibalovy slzy. Hannibal Willův prst chytil a vložil si ho do rtů. Olízl ho a ochutnal slabou chuť svého vlastního trápení.

,,Miluju tě, Wille. Těch několik hodin strávených tím, že jsem věřil tvé smrti. Bylo to příšerné. Nechci tě ztratit.ˮ

,,Málem jsem dostal infarkt, když jsem zjistil, že Tobias se vloupal do tvé kanceláře. Jsem rád, že jsi v pořádku.ˮ

,,Já taky.ˮ

 

Hannibal se pokusil posadit, ale zapomněl na svou bolavou nohu. Bolestně zasyčel a zůstal ležet.

 

,,Co se děje?ˮ

,,Tobias mě bodl do nohy. Trochu to bolí,ˮ přiznal Hannibal. Nechtěl svého milence stresovat. To se mu ale nepodařilo.

,,Bodl tě do nohy? Trochu to bolí? Hannibale Lectere, nelži!ˮ

,,Jsem v pořádku, Wille. Jen si potřebuju trochu odpočinout.ˮ

,,Bůh ti žehnej, jestli se pokusíš vylézt z postele.ˮ

,,Ano, tati,ˮ ušklíbl se Hannibal. Will mu vlepil lehký pohlavek, zatímco se Hannibal smál.

,,Idiote,ˮ protočil Will oči a zvedal se k odchodu. Hannibal ho však chytil za ruku.

,,Nechoď. Chci se s tebou pomilovat.ˮ

,,I přesto, jak moc tě miluju, sex nebude. Máš zraněnou nohu.ˮ

,,Kdykoli si můžu jen lehnout, zatímco ty se nade mnou budeš pohupovat.ˮ

 

Hannibal vtipkoval, ale strach stále zůstával v jeho očích. Zřejmě stále nevěděl, jestli stále spí, nebo se toto opravdu děje. Will měl nesmírnou chuť vrátit se zpět do postele, přitulit si Hannibala do náručí a ukonejšit ho. Věděl však, že Hannibal musel něco sníst a načerpat zpět své síly.

 

,,Ne,ˮ zavrtěl nakonec hlavou a vstal z postele.

,,Wille,ˮ protestoval Hannibal.

,,Ne. Co si dáš na snídani?ˮ

,,Cokoli uděláš, bude výborné.ˮ

,,Lichotky mě nedostanou do postele.ˮ

,,To ne. To dokážou jen skvělá jídla a dobrá whisky.ˮ

,,Znáš mě tak dobře.ˮ

Will se sklonil a políbil ho.

,,Za chvíli jsem zpět. Opovaž se vylézt.ˮ

,,Ani na záchod nemůžu?ˮ

,,Záchod je jediná, opakuji jediná, výjimka.ˮ

,,Fajn,ˮ přikývl nakonec Hannibal a přikryl se.

,,Hodný kluk,ˮ řekl Will a odešel z ložnice.

 

Hannibal si spokojeně založil ruce za hlavu a vychutnával si pohled na Willův zadek, dokud mu nezmizel z obzoru.

 

…

 

Will se s lehkostí pohyboval v Hannibalově kuchyni. Znal ji stejně dobře jako svou vlastní. Není divu, přeci jen těch jídel, které v ní společně uvařili, bylo mnoho.

 

Přichystal Hannibalovi míchaná vajíčka s párky, které byly samozřejmě připraveny z lidského masa (konkrétně polákovi, který nebyl schopný vkládat poštu do schránky, ale věčně ji házel na rohožku). Do dvou sklenic nalil pomerančový džus, všechno dal na tác a mohl se vydat zpět do ložnice.

 

Hannibal se v posteli nacházel ve fázi polospánku, ale jakmile Will vešel, byl opět čilý a na jeho tváři se usadil arogantní úsměv. Will mohl klidně přísahat, že kdyby s Hannibalem nechodil, vzal by tác a roztřískal mu ho o obličej, jen aby ten úsměv zmizel.

 

,,Víš, teď, když se o mě tak staráš, bychom ti měli pořídit kostým zdravotní sestry.ˮ

,,Zkus to udělat a bodnu tě i do druhé nohy.ˮ

,,Kazíš veškerou mou zábavu,ˮ odfrkl si naoko uraženě Hannibal.

,,Opravdu? Tak to bych asi měl jít.ˮ

Will se začal zvedat z postele.

,,Wille! Zůstaň, prosím!ˮ

 

Will si s úsměvem sedl zpět k Hannibalovi a podepřel ho, aby se i on mohl posadit. Přisunul tác blíž k nim a každému podal talířek a příbor. Hannibal se s chutí pustil do jídla a div nevrněl blahem.

 

,,Žádné manipulování, Hannibale! Dokud se neuzdravíš, nebude žádný sex.ˮ

,,Ale ono je to opravdu výtečné. Umíš vařit stejně dobře jako já a moc dobře to víš.ˮ

,,To ale neznamená, že za tvými lichotkami nejsou postranní úmysly.ˮ

,,Možná,ˮ přiznal Hannibal a spolknul další lžíci plnou vajíček.

,,Jez. Musíme tě vykoupat a převléct do čistého oblečení.ˮ

,,Jen lehce kulhám, neusekli mi obě nohy!ˮ

,,Nedokážeš udržet rovnováhu a příšerně kulháš!ˮ

,, Šūdas,ˮ zaklel Hannibal.

,,Š co?ˮ

 

Chvíli bylo ticho, než Hannibal opět promluvil.

,,Wille?ˮ

,,Ano.ˮ

,,Miluju tě.ˮ

,,Já tebe taky. Jsi připravený na koupel?ˮ

,,Williame!ˮ

 

…

 

Will napustil vanu teplou vodou a přilil do ní i trochu předražené pěny, kterou Hannibal zbožňoval. Pomohl Hannibalovi z postele a dostal ho do vody. Když Hannibal ucítil známou vůni, okamžitě nad koupelí přestal protestovat a s úsměvem se díval na svého partnera, který se spokojeně zabořil do vody.

 

,,Budu vedle. Zavolej, kdybys něco potřeboval.ˮ

,,Jasně,ˮ přikývl Hannibal, i když Willa úplně neposlouchal.

 

Will jen protočil oči, ale potěšený úsměv z jeho tváře nezmizel. Vrátil se zpět do ložnice a ze skříně vyndal Hannibalovy hedvábné kalhoty na spaní a župan. Sám si oblékl své obyčejné plátěné kalhoty a košili.

 

O čtvrt hodiny později se vrátil do koupelny a Hannibal zamručel na protest, když si všiml, že je Will opět oblečený.

,,Pojď ven. Ta voda už musí být studená.ˮ

 

Hannibal se nechal vytáhnout na nohy a pryč z vany. Nechal Willa, aby mu pomohl do pyžama, ale i tak protestoval.

 

,,Opravdu musím mít i župan? Nejradši bych se válel v posteli nahý. Jsem si jistý, že by ti to nevadilo. Nebo vadilo, Wille?ˮ

 

Will jen protočil oči a odnesl Hannibala zpět do postele. Na Hannibalově nočním stolku byl hrníček s čajem.

 

,,Na, napij se a trochu se zkus prospat. Vím, že tě nebolí jen noha. Bude jen dobré, když strávíš co nejvíce času v posteli.ˮ

,,Má ideální představa o trávení času v posteli zahrnuju nás dva a o hodně míň oblečení.ˮ

,,Buď hodný kluk a nechám tě ošukat mě v Jakově kanceláři.ˮ

,,Oh, ano. Konečně správná slova.ˮ

,,Úchyle,ˮ povzdychl si Will.

,,Tik jums, mano brangūs,ˮ odpověděl Hannibal a Will protočil oči. Většinu času miloval, když Hannibal mluvil ve své mateřštině, protože bože, ten hlas! Jindy ho to naopak vytáčelo, protože nevěděl, co jeho drahý říká.

 

,,Opravdu bych si měl začít brávat kurzy litevštiny,ˮ pomyslel si Will.

 

Přisednul si k Hannibalovi na postel a před ústy mu podržel hrníček. Hannibal půlku vypil a opět se sklátil do peřin. Trvalo osm minut, než Hannibal zavřel oči a spokojeně usnul.

Will se jen ušklíbl.

,,Jo. Bohu díky za prážky na spaní.ˮ

 

............................................

 

Překlad (by Google):

 

Priežiūra = Péče

Šūdas = Blbost

Tik jums, mano brangūs = Jen pro tebe, můj drahý


	16. Mylimasis

Hannibal se vzbudil odpočatý a nadmíru spokojený. Tedy jen do doby, než si vzpomněl, co mu včera večer Will provedl.

 

,,Williame Grahame! Okamžitě pojď sem!ˮ zakřičel naštvaně.

 

Proč ho sakra Will zdrogoval? Usnul by i sám!

 

Will se již brzy objevil ve dveřích do ložnice. Jeho jediným oblečením byl bílý ručník kolem jeho pasu. Z vlasů mu stále kapala voda, a jakmile vstoupil, místností se rozlehla Hannibalova velmi známá vůně jeho vlastních přípravků.

 

Hannibal si automaticky olízl rty.

 

_,,Oh, Williame. Ty mizero jeden.ˮ_

 

Will si jeho pohledu všiml a mrkl na něj.

 

,,Chceš mě zabít?ˮ povzdychl si Hannibal.

,,Samozřejmě, že ne. Kdo by mi pak zahříval postel.ˮ

 

Hannibal po něm naštvaně hodil polštář, kterému se Will s lehkostí vyhnul. Navíc se mu ten mizera začal smát.

 

,,Idiotas,ˮ zamručel Hannibal naštvaně.

 

Will věděl, že vážně narušil ego svého milence. Rychle se proto uklidnil.

,,Omlouvám se, drahý,ˮ snažil se omluvit, ale Hannibal s ním nemluvil. Will věděl, že nezbývá nic jiného, než se konečně Hannibalovi poddat.

 

Vlezl do postele za Hannibalem a objal ho kolem pasu.

 

,,Pořád jsem na tebe naštvaný,ˮ řekl Hannibal, když ho Will něžně políbil na ucho. Will se pro sebe ušklíbl a odhrnul Hannibalovu přikrývku. Hannibal měl na sobě jen své pyžamové kalhoty.

 

Will pomalu začaly polibky sklouzávat dolů podél Hannibalovy páteře. Hannibal se lehce otřásl, ale stále se k němu neotočil čelem. Will ho jemně překulil na záda a políbil ho na rty. Hannibal však polibek neoplatil. Dokonce se díval na strop, jen aby se vyhl jeho pohledu.

 

  
_,,Ty tvrdohlavý tupče,ˮ_  pomyslel si Will.

 

Stáhl Hannibalovy kalhoty ke kolenům, pak jej velmi jemně vzal do úst. Hannibal zasténal a jeho ruce okamžitě skončily ve Willových vlasech a prudce za ně zatáhly.

 

,,Williame, Williame.ˮ

 

Will Hannibala pomalu dováděl k šílenství a Hannibalovi nezbývalo nic jiného, než jen bezmocně ležet na posteli a užívat si ta sladká muka.

 

,,Wille!ˮ zakřičel a vyvrcholil do Willových hladových úst. Will všechno do poslední kapky spolykal a spokojeně si oblízl rty.

,,Je mi odpuštěno?ˮ zeptal se a natáhl Hannibalovi zpět jeho kalhoty.

,,Taip,ˮ přikývl Hannibal a usmál se. Momentálně nemohl být spokojenější.

 

Will se zasmál a políbil ho opět na rty. Tentokrát Hannibal polibek opětoval a dokonce Willa pohladil po tváři.

 

,,Výborně. Přinesu ti něco k jídlu. Nechci, abys mi tady vyhladověl,ˮ řekl Will a zvedl se z postele.

Hannibal ho bez řečí nechal jít.

 

…

 

Celý víkend se Will o Hannibala poctivě staral. Hannibal už v neděli dokázal opět chodit. Sice trochu kulhal, ale bylo to rozhodně o mnoho lepší, než jaké to bylo předtím. V pondělí ráno už byl docela připravený vrátit se do práce.

 

,,Vážně nechceš zůstat ještě den doma?ˮ

,,Ne.ˮ

Ani Willovo přemlouvání nepomohlo.

 

,,Musím to tam ještě trochu upravit.ˮ

,,Když myslíš. Hlavně na sebe dávej pozor.ˮ

,,Ty taky. Miluju tě.ˮ

,,A já tebe, Hanni.ˮ

Hannibal měl toho rána zvláštní zář v očích a Will věděl, že to nevěstí nic dobrého.

,,Hannibale, co chystáš?ˮ

,,Napadlo mě, že bych se měl vydat na lov, a pak konečně pozvat Jacka na večeři. Možná i Alanu.ˮ

,,Dělej si, co chceš. Hlavně buď opatrný. A udělej to, až budeš úplně v pořádku. Nechci, aby se ti něco stalo.ˮ

,,Já vím. Vždycky jsem opatrný.ˮ

,,My oba víme, že to tak úplně není pravda.ˮ

,,Jak myslíš, mano mylimasis.ˮ

 

Will ho ještě jednou políbil, než odjel do práce.

 

…

 

Hannibalova kancelář byla v hrozném stavu. Nábytek byl posunutý, některé věci byly poškozené a papíry byly rozházené po stole. Díky bohu to tu Jackovi lidé aspoň trochu uklidili. Zametli a narovnali převrácený nábytek.

 

Hannibal měl dvě hodiny na úklid, než se dostaví jeho první pacient. Pustil se do práce. Seřadil rozházené papíry, přesunul nábytek na správné místo a objednal nové věci, aby jimi mohl nahradit ty poškozené.

 

Teď, když strach o Willa trochu odezněl, pochopil, v jakém byl vlastně nebezpečí. Otřáslo jím, že někdo se k němu mohl dostat tak blízko, ublížit mu. Věděl, že musí udělat vše proto, aby se nic podobného už neopakovalo. Nedovolí, aby se někdo dostal do jeho hnízda. A už vůbec nedovolí, aby někdo Willovi ublížil. Věděl, že to byly nereální myšlenky, ale Hannibal byl pevně přesvědčen a to stačilo.

 

Zatím byli oba živí a Hannibal udělá všechno proto, aby oba ještě dlouhou dobu živí byli.

 

 

.......................................

 

Překlad (by Google)

 

Mylimasis = Milovaný

Idiotas = Idiot

Taip = Ano


	17. Medžioklė

Trvalo dva týdny, než kulhání naprosto odeznělo. Hannibal byl na lov naprosto připravený a příležitost se naskytla téměř okamžitě. Když nakupoval, narazil na muže, který obtěžoval prodavačku. Ochranka ho sice odvedla pryč, ale při cestě mu z kapsy vypadla peněženka. S peněženkou plnou dokladů, nebylo vůbec těžké muže vyhledat.

 

Hannibal počkal do jedenácti, než se vydal na cestu. Oblékl si svůj plastový oblek, sbalil své nářadí, chladící box a odjel k domu oběti. Před půl dvanáctou byl u cíle. Měl štěstí. V okolních domech se nesvítilo, zřejmě všichni spali. Vystoupil z auta, vzal si své věci a opatrně se vloupal do domu své budoucí oběti.

 

Nevšiml si auta, které ho celou dobu pronásledovalo.

 

…

 

Muže našel v obýváku. Ležel na pohovce a hlasitě chrápal. Po podlaze se válely prázdné lahve od piva. Měl zapnutou televizi, která měla zapnutý zvuk na maximum. Skvělé, aspoň ho nikdo neuslyší křičet, kdyby se náhodou vzbudil.

 

Otočil muže na záda a vytáhl skalpel. Rozřezal košili, a pak pomalu rozřezal jeho hruď. Muž ospale zamrkal očima.

 

,,Kdo kurva jste?!ˮ zeptal se.

,,Tvá smrt,ˮ ušklíbl se Hannibal a otevřel jeho hruď. Muž zakřičel bolestí, ale přes televizi ho nebylo skoro slyšet. ,,Nevyčerpával bych všechnu energii na křik. Přece jen toho máme na programu mnoho. Přemýšlím, co si vezmu. Plíce? Srdce? Žaludek? Nějaké nápady?ˮ

,,Psychopate! Pusť mě!ˮ

,,To nebylo pěkné oslovení,ˮ řekl Hannibal a skalpelem ho bodl do stehna.

Muž hlasitě zakřičel.

,,Zmrde!ˮ

Hannibal skalpelem otočil a zavrtával ho hlouběji. Jeho uši si vychutnávaly bolestné výkřiky.

 

Jak dlouho asi bude trvat, než to prase začne prosit o život?

 

Nechal skalpel, kde je, a zabořil ruce od jeho břicha. Důkladně si prohlédl všechny orgány. Jediné, co by se opravdu dalo sníst, bylo srdce. Povzdychl si a vytáhl skalpel.

 

,,Víš, měl bys za sebou zavírat dveře, nebo tě někdo přistihne při činu,ˮ ozvalo se a Hannibal sebou překvapeně trhnul. Ze stínů vylezl jeho drahý Will. Na sobě měl svůj vlastní plastový oblek, který dostal od Hannibala.

 

,,Oh, drahý, co tu děláš?ˮ zeptal se a stoupnul si, aby pořádně svého milence přivítal. Objal ho a políbil na čelo.

,,Řekl jsem si, že by bylo pěkné, tě zase jednou sledoval při práci,ˮ odpověděl Will.

Hannibal se usmál a políbil ho pořádně.

,,Proč jen pozorovat? Rád bych tě viděl, jak mu vyřízneš srdce,ˮ nabídl.

,,Ne. Dnešek je jen tvůj,ˮ odmítl ho Will.

,,Jak myslíš, lásko.ˮ

 

Hannibal se vrátil zpět ke své oběti. Pomalu mu začínal ničit žebra, aby se mohl dostat k srdci. Muž křičel bolestí a prosil o život.

,,Prosím! Prosím! Ne!ˮ

Ještě chvíli křičel, pak ale kvůli bolesti upadl do bezvědomí.

,,Škoda, myslel jsem si, že vydrží déle,ˮ povzdychl si Hannibal a pomocí svého lékařského vybavení si razil cestu k srdci.

 

Will svého milence pečlivě pozoroval. A byl zatraceně vzrušený. Vidět Hannibala zabíjet bylo stejné, jako vidět Hannibala vraždit. Měl opravdu co dělat, aby Hannibala nepovalil na zem. Od této myšlenky ho odváděla skutečnost, že by zde lehce mohli zanechat své DNA. On nechtěl skončit ve vězení, navíc s tím, že by se Hannibala nemohl dotknout.

 

Hannibal vyňal srdce a uložil ho do mrazicího boxu.

 

,,Co s ním uděláš?ˮ zeptal se Will a poukázal k oběti.

,,Uvidíš,ˮ zamrkal Hannibal.

 

Hannibal tělo posadil na pohovku. Odešel do kuchyně, než se vrátil s noži a vidličkami. Pomalu je začal zapichovat do těla.

 

,,Kde je obvyklá elegance?ˮ

,,Dneska mám sadistickou náladu.ˮ

,,Vždycky necháváš své oběti křičet.ˮ

,,A tebe taky.ˮ

 

Will protočil oči. Hannibal pokračoval ve své práci. Když byl hotov, vzal kousek papíru, který v domě naše a tužku. Byl čas nechat strýčkovi Jackovi vzkaz.

 

_Jak je, Jacku? :)_

 

,,Opravdu tam vidím smajlíka, nebo potřebuju brýle?ˮ

,,Ne, lásko. Opravdu tam je.ˮ

,,A mně za něj nadáváš!ˮ

,,Je to neslušné.ˮ

Will se nadechoval k obraně, ale nakonec jen vydechl.

,,Právě jsi vyhlásil Jackovi válku.ˮ

,,Kterou prohraje.ˮ

,,Egoisto.ˮ

,,Nemá šanci vyhrát proti nám dvěma.ˮ

,,Moc dobře víš, jak lehké je udělat chybu,ˮ řekl Will tentokrát velmi vážně.

Hannibal se k němu přiblížil a pohladil ho po rameni.

,,Dokud mám tebe za mými zády, abys mě chránil, ničeho se nebojím.ˮ

Will se natáhl a políbil ho.

,,Dokonči to, ať odtud můžeme vypadnout.ˮ

,,Cokoli si přeješ, lásko.ˮ

 

Hannibal si sbalil věci a lístek připíchl k hlavě oběti. Zkontroloval, jestli nezanechal stopy.

 

Spokojený se svou prácí s Willem odešel.

 

…

 

Každý svým autem se vrátili zpět do jeho domu. Vysvlékli se z plastových obleků. Hannibal uložil srdce do ledničky. Očistil své nářadí a box a uklidil je.

 

Bylo už pozdě večer, ale oba muži přetékali adrenalinem. Odklidili se do sprchy a navzájem se umyli. Věnovali si jemné dotyky a ještě jemnější polibky, dokud nebyli oba čistí a nevoněli úplně stejně.

 

Po dlouhé sprše se jen v ručníkách přesunuli do ložnice. Veškerá laskavost opadla a nahradila ji divoká vášeň. Will shodil Hannibala na postel a rychle si nad něj klekl. Prudce si ho přitáhl za vlasy a kousnul je do rtu. Hannibal zavrčel jako divoké zvíře a pevně chytil Willa za boky.

 

Will spokojeně zavzdychal. Po tomto toužil celý večer. Odhodil ručníky stranou a klínem se třel o Hannibalův. Hannibal velmi ochotně nadzvedával boky proti němu. Divoce proti sobě přiráželi, dokud Will nezatlačil Hannibalovy boky dolů.

 

,,Slíbil jsem ti to,ˮ řekl a bez jakékoli přípravy se napíchnul na Hannibalův penis.

,,Wille, oh bože.ˮ

Will se na něm začal rychle pohybovat a Hannibal zatínal prsty do jeho boků. Bylo jasné, že na nich budou obrovské modřiny. Ani jednomu to nevadilo.

,,Prašom, Will!ˮ křičel Hannibal bezmocně a přirážel proti němu. Šest dnů, co naposledy ochutnal teplo a těsnost Willova těla, co se naposledy zabořil do těla, které pro něj znamenalo tak mnoho.

,,Prašom! Prašom! Prašom!ˮ

,,Hannibale, bože, Hannibale!ˮ

 

Hannibal se s výkřikem udělal a Will ho jen o pár vteřin později následoval. Will se unaveně svalil na Hannibalovu hruď a snažil se utišit své splašené srdce. Hannibal zatím prsty procházel po jeho mokrých vlasech a namotával si je na své prsty.

,,Miluju tě,ˮ zašeptal.

,,A já tebe.ˮ

 

Hannibal ze sebe Willa něžně sundal a natáhl se pro deku, aby je oba přikryl. Will se k němu spokojeně přitulil.

,,Zítra budeš mít hodně práce.ˮ

,,To ano, ale Jack to bude mít ještě horší.ˮ

,,To má za všechna zničená rande.ˮ

,,Jestli tohle bylo za rande, pak radši ani nechci vědět, co dostane za všechna vyrušení při sexu,ˮ zasmál se Will.

,,Večeři,ˮ usmál se zlomyslně Hannibal a Will ho políbil.

,,Nazval bych ho chudákem, ale oba víme, jak moc dobře umíš vařit.ˮ

,,Ano, chudákem ho opravdu nazvat nemůžeme.ˮ

Will zívl a zavřel oči.

,,Pojďme spát. Už tak je dost pozdě.ˮ

,,Jak si přeješ.ˮ

 

Ještě jeden polibek na dobrou noc a oba spali jako zabití.

 

…

 

Ráno se Will vzbudil nevyspaný a s obrovskou bolestí v jeho pozadí. I přes tyto potíže měl ale skvělou náladu. A Hannibal dokonce pro jednou snížil svoje hranice a přinesl jim snídani do postele. Opravdu, to ráno nemohlo být krásnější. Dokud nezazvonil mobil.

 

,,Halo?ˮ

Hannibal ho začal líbat po ramenech a po hrudi.

,,Ahoj, Wille. Potřebuji tvou pomoc.ˮ

,,O co jde?ˮ zeptal se a usmál se na Hannibala, který na něj mrknul.

,,Máme tu vraždu. Nejspíš Chesapeakský rozparovač. Potřebuju, abys to potvrdil.ˮ

,,Dobře, budu tam. Napiš mi adresu.ˮ

,,Díky, Wille.ˮ

Will odložil mobil a podíval se na Hannibala.

,,Tak co máš dneska v plánu?ˮ

,,Pár pacientů a měl bych pozvat Jacka na večeři. Budeš dnes se svými psy?ˮ

,,Ano, začínám je dost zanedbávat.ˮ

 

Will dojedl snídani a začal se oblékat. Hannibal ho jen spokojeně pozoroval.

,,Jsi nádherný, můj drahý.ˮ

Will protočil oči, ale políbil ho.

,,Uvidíme se zítra.ˮ

,,Ano, zítra.ˮ

,,Snaž se neprozradit.ˮ

,,Neboj se.ˮ

,,Až moc dobře znám tebe a tvé ego.ˮ

,,Tak to rozhodně víš, co se stane, jestli tady ještě chvilku zůstaneš.ˮ

,,V tom případě raději odejdu.ˮ

,,Nech mě tě doprovodit.ˮ

 

Will s Hannibalem šli dolů ke vstupním dveřím. S posledním polibkem se rozloučili a Will odjel na pro něj až moc dobře známé místo činu.

 

…

 

Will zaparkoval na stejné místo jako včerejšího večera. Vystoupil a šel k policistovi, který strážil za páskou. Vytáhl svůj odznak a policista mu s přikývnutím pásku nadzvedl. Venku už na něj čekal Crawford.

,,Wille.ˮ

,,Jacku.ˮ

,,Pojď za mnou.ˮ

 

Will ho následoval do domu a snažil se tvářit překvapeně, když uviděl mrtvolu. Byla přesně v takové pozici, v jaké jí nechali.

 

,,Tak co?ˮ

,,Je to on,ˮ přikývl Will.

,,Vidíš ten papírek?ˮ pokynul Jack k lístečku, který byl stále připevněn k hlavě oběti.

,,Dělá si z nás srandu. Toto není jeho obvyklý způsob vystavování obětí. Buď to tak udělal schválně, nebo neměl čas.ˮ

,,Někdo ho vyrušil?ˮ

,,Možná, ale spíš bych řekl, že ne. Kdyby ano, byly by tu dvě oběti. Řekni mi o něm víc.ˮ

,,Jméno naší oběti je Joseph Martin. 42 let. Alkoholik, dvakrát byl v léčebně, ale vždy se k pití vrátil. Rozvedený, bezdětný. Naposledy ho viděli včera kolem osmé v hospodě, v deset šel domů. Našla ho sousedka. Nikdo nic neviděl ani neslyšel. Jediné, co mu chybí, je srdce.ˮ

,,Měl bys udělat rozbor toho lístku, jestli na něm nejsou otisky. Víc nic ti k tomu říct nemůžu. V tomto případě změnil z nějakého důvodu styl. Nevím proč ani proč teď. Znovu už takto možná ani nezabije.ˮ

,,Už dlouho nikoho nezabil. Že by šlo spíš o touhu zabít než o naaranžování?ˮ

,,Je to možné. Jestli je to kvůli tomu, brzy udeří znovu.ˮ

,,Díky, Wille. Mohl bys jet odpoledne do laboratoře, třeba ti výsledky analýz pomůžou.ˮ

,,Stavím se tam.ˮ

 

 

Will odkráčel z místa činu a dělal vše proto, aby se neusmál.

 

.......................................

 

Překlad (by Google):

 

Medžioklė = Lov

Prašom = Prosím


	18. Vakarienė

Will seděl v křesle na verandě a pozoroval, jak si jeho psi hrají. Spokojeně skotačili a Will jim občas házel míčky, se kterými se k němu vrátili. Will se jim snažil vynahradit všechen čas, kdy nebyli spolu. Buď byl Will v práci, nebo ho honil Jack, nebo trávil čas s Hannibalem. Na svoji malou rodinku neměl čas a to ho mrzelo.

 

Věděl, že to tak dál nejde. Pořád přebíhal mezi Jackem, Hannibalem a svým domem a už jej to unavovalo. Věděl, že si bude muset s Hannibalem promluvit o možnosti, že by se nastěhovali do jednoho domu. Bylo by to tak pro něj jednodušší, ale znamenalo by to odhalit jejich vztah a z toho by mohl mít Hannibal problémy. I když nebyl jeho oficiální psychiatr, pořád byl placený FBI za Willova sezení.

 

Will si povzdychl, proč jeho život nemohl být jednoduchý? Byl jiný, věděl to celý život, cítil to. I ostatní to cítili. To byl důvod, proč na sebe upoutal Hannibalovu pozornost, proč ho Jack tak moc chtěl mít jako konzultanta. To byl důvod, proč se schovával a izoloval od ostatních. Každý po něm něco chtěl.

 

Jeho vztah s Hannibalem bylo úplně něco jiného. Hannibal se k němu choval jako k sobě rovnému, jednal s ním narovinu, choval se k němu jako k obyčejnému člověku ne jako k porcelánové panence (i když i to se trochu změnilo, což se dá očekávat, když se z vás stanou milenci a váš vyvolený je majetnický psychopat). Hannibal by opravdu raději zemřel, než by dovolil, aby mu někdo Willa vzal. Will to shledal zábavným, ale zároveň mu to lichotilo.

 

Hannibala by za nic na světě nevyměnil. Konečné rozhodnutí bude jen na něm. Bude chtít ohrozit svou kariéru, nebo vše zůstane při starém? Will tušil, že Hannibal bude mít připravené i další možnosti, protože se řídil podle hesel: Vždy připraven! A Buď vždy o několik kroků napřed než tvůj nepřítel! Will unaveně zavřel oči. Nějak to společně vyřeší.

 

Winston zvědavě zvednul hlavu a podíval se na svého pána. Cítil stres, který jeho pán cítil. Doběhl k němu a položil svou hlavu na jeho stehno. Doufal, že mu tak zvedne náladu. Will otevřel oči a usmál se na něj.

,,Hodný kluk,ˮ řekl a pohladil ho po hlavě. Ostatní psi si všimli, že Winston získává více pozornosti než oni a přiběhli k nim také. Will se upřímně zasmál a sednul si na podlahu, aby k nim byl blíže a mohl je všechny pohladit.

,,Půjdeme na procházku?ˮ zeptal se a když se ozvalo souhlasné zaštěkání, šel se převléct.

 

…

 

,,Je to vynikající. Co je to za maso?ˮ zeptal se Jack a spokojeně se ládoval.

,,Králík,ˮ odpověděl Hannibal a spokojeně ho pozoroval. Tohle má za to, jak se chová k Willovi. Nejenže mu naservíroval to nejčerstvější lidské maso, které měl ve své ledničce, navíc s ním jedl u stolu, na kterém se s Willem již tolikrát milovali.

,,Povězte mi, doktore, dělá Will při terapii nějaké pokroky?ˮ

,,Sice malé, ale myslím, že každou chvíli se stává o něco stabilnějším. Ale neviděl jsem ho na místě činu, nedokážu tak plně posoudit, jestli na něj naše sezení mají vliv i v jiných prostředích.ˮ

 

_Nemáš nejmenší potuchu, jak moc je stabilní. Ani jak moc rád mě sleduje při vraždění._

 

,,Možná byste s námi mohl vyrazit na další místo činu. Mohl byste Willa pozorovat a třeba nám i s něčím poradit. Nikdy není na škodu mít víc očí.ˮ

 

_To si opravdu věříš._

 

,,Velmi rád,ˮ přikývl Hannibal. ,,V poslední době se mi zdá, že na Willa je toho trochu moc. Neměl byste mu dát na chvíli od práce v terénu pokoj?ˮ

,,Rád bych, ale lidé umírají. Potřebuji, aby zachraňoval životy.ˮ

 

_To je tvoje práce zachraňovat životy, mého Willa do toho netahej. Tlač na něj ještě víc a přísahám, že ho před tebou skryju. Ve své ložnici, samozřejmě._

 

,,Myslím, že by mu aspoň dvoudenní pauza pomohla.ˮ

,,Popřemýšlím o tom.ˮ

 

_Nepopřemýšlíš, uděláš to._

 

,,Myslím, že Will bude k lepšímu užitku, když bude odpočatý.ˮ

 

_A taky když nebude věčně pendlovat mezi tebou, mnou a svými psy. Zřejmě bych si ho měl nastěhovat k sobě. Budeme mít na sebe více času a Will nebude tak unavený. Ne tak moc._

 

,,Dobrá tedy, doktore. Potřebuji, aby Will dodělal poslední vraždu Chesapeakského rozparovače a pak mu klidně dám volno.ˮ

 

_No ještě, abys mu ho nedal._

 

,,To oceňuji, děkuji. Ještě?ˮ

,,Ano, prosím.ˮ

 

…

 

Po skončení večeře a vyprovodění Jacka ven, Hannibal umyl nádobí a pouklízel. Jídlo, které nechal bokem, vložil do plastových nádob. Byla by škoda, kdyby Will neochutnal jídlo vyrobené z muže, jehož vraždu pozoroval s takovým zájmem. Zamknul dům a nasedl do svého auta. Čekal ho hodinový výlet do Wolf Trap. Pro Willa však udělá všechno. Naprosto všechno.

 

…

 

Will skončil svou procházku se psy a vrátil se zpět domů. Dal jim granule a čistou vodu. Psi se spokojeně pustili do jídla, po dlouhé odpolední procházce jim vyhládlo. Will je nechal jíst a šel se osprchovat.

 

Vešel do koupelny, kde se svlékl. Pustil na sebe proud horké vody a opřel se o kachličky. Bylo to dlouho, co měl naposledy skoro celý den jen pro sebe. Uznal však, že to byla příjemná změna. Zvlášť, když mu za zády nevisel Jack. Měl by mít takové volno častěji, bylo rozhodně příjemné na chvíli vypadnout z toho světa venku a schovat se do svého malého se svou rodinou.

 

Po dlouhé době vyšel ze sprchy ven a hodil na sebe jen čisté spodní prádlo a župan, který byl samozřejmě od Hannibala a stál pravděpodobně víc, než kolik byla jeho měsíční výplata. Will už se naučil na tyto věci nedbat a nechat Hannibala dělat si, co chce. Byl tvrdohlavý a rozmluvit mu jeho úmysly bylo těžké, ne-li nemožné.

 

Vrátil se zpět za psy, kteří se s plnými bříšky uvelebili na své postele a přikrývky. Will se usmál a vydal se do kuchyně připravit si nějakou lehkou večeři. Doslova. Nasypal si do misky lupínky a zalil je teplým mlékem. Rychle je spořádal a uklidil po sobě nádobí. S knihou v ruce se uvelebil na pohovku.

 

…

 

Bylo krátce po jedenácté hodině, když Hannibal dorazil k Willovu domu. Doufal, že Will bude ještě vzhůru. Když však odemknul dveře a uviděl Willa spát na pohovce, bylo jasné, že opět přijel pozdě.

 

S povzdychem za sebou zamknul dveře a šel do kuchyně, aby vložil plastové nádoby s jídlem do lednice. Poté se vrátil zpět do obýváku. Vzal Willovi z rukou knihu a položil ji na stolek. Willa vzal do náručí a zamířil s ním do ložnice, kde jej něžně položil na postel.

 

Hannibal byl velmi čistotný a odejít do postele bez koupele byl pro něj hřích. Použil Willovu sprchu a jen s ručníkem kolem pasu si lehl vedle Willa. Přikryl je peřinami a přisunul si Willa blíže k sobě. Zavřel oči a vdechnul vůni Willova šamponu.

 

Ano, takto by mohl usínat pořád.

 

.......................................

 

Překlad (by Google):

 

Vakarienė = Večeře


	19. Aptikimas

Ráno se Hannibal probudil jako první. Will se v noci přitulil ještě blíže k Hannibalovi a nyní měl hlavu uloženou na jeho hrudi a ruce pevně obmotané kolem Hannibalova pasu. Hannibal nemohl zabránit úsměvu, který se vytvořil na jeho tváři. Tento mladý pozoruhodný a velmi inteligentní muž byl jen a jen jeho.

 

Možná už byl nejvyšší čas, aby se nastěhovali do jeho domu. Pro Willa bude vše jednodušší. Bude mít kratší cestu do práce a nebude muset rozdělovat svůj čas mezi něj a psy. Hannibal ho bude mít více u sebe a to je jen dobře. Na druhou stranu věděl, že pokud se k sobě nastěhují, nebude trvat dlouho a strýček Jack to zjistí. Will nebyl jeho oficiální pacient, ale i tak by mohl Jack vyvádět. Hannibal se ho nebál, stejně ho jednou dostane.

 

_Je čas jít s pravdou ven, moje nejdražší lásko._

 

Hannibal přetočil Willa na záda. Shodil z nich přikrývku, a pak pomalu stáhnul z Willa spodní prádlo. Roztáhnul Willovy nohy a vklínil se mezi ně. Polibky zasypával Willovu tvář, krk i hruď a značkoval si své území. Ochutnával každičký kousíček kůže, který se dostal pod jeho rty. Několik kousanců udělal dost vysoko na to, aby je Will nedokázal zakrýt. A to přesně Hannibal chtěl.

 

Když byl spokojený se svou prací, přesunul svou pozornost jinam. Z nočního stolku vytáhl gel a rozetřel si ho na prsty. Jedním prstem pak lehce vnikl do Willova těla. Will stále spal a jeho tělo bylo naprosto uvolněné. Přidal proto ještě další dva prsty a roztahoval Willa. Will zasténal, ale spal dál.

 

Hannibal vytáhnul své prsty. Gelem si potřel penis a jemně vstoupil do Willa. Pomalu se vytáhl, a pak rychle přirazil zpět. Willovy oči se doširoka rozevřely.

,,Hannibale,ˮ zasténal překvapeně.

,,Drahý,ˮ zašeptal Hannibal a rty přejel po Willově čele.

Will své nohy obmotal kolem Hannibalova pasu a vtáhnul ho hlouběji do sebe.

,,Wille!ˮ

 

Hannibal se pohyboval co nejpomaleji. Bylo to tak dlouho, co si naposledy užili pomalé milování. I Will s jeho nápadem souhlasil, nad pomalým Hannibalovým tempem vůbec neprotestoval. Plnými doušky si vychutnával Hannibalovy dotyky a v jeho mysli se nenacházelo nic jiného než Hannibal Lecter.

 

Hannibalovo srdce trochu rychleji tlouklo. Cítil se skvěle, dobře se vyspal, i když byl ještě trochu rozespalý. Podíval se do těch modrých očí, ve které viděl lásku a touhu, která patřila jen jemu.

 

Po něm Will toužil, jeho Will miloval. Jen jeho.

 

,,Miluju tě.ˮ

 

V poslední době tato slova opouštěla jeho ústa velmi často. Neodkázal si pomoci. To co začalo jako naděje na společníka, který mu konečně bude rozumět, skončilo tady. Nejen že měl společníka při vraždách, zároveň získal milence a lásku. Nemohl si přát více. Měl to, co chtěl, a ještě více.

 

,,A já tebe,ˮ odpověděl Will.

 

A co bylo ještě lepší, jeho city byly naprosto a upřímně opětované.

 

Will zaryl své nehty do Hannibalových zad. Jeho tělo se napnulo a s výkřikem Hannibalova jména vyvrcholil. Hannibal několikrát prudce přirazil a sám dosáhl vrcholu. Svalil se na Willa, tomu to ale nevadilo. Přitáhl si Hannibala blíže k sobě a užíval si jeho přítomnosti.

 

,,Stýskalo se ti po mně?ˮ zeptal se po chvilce Will.

,,Nemáš nejmenší tušení.ˮ

,,Co Jack?ˮ

,,Neuvěřitelný idiot. Chci ho zabít.ˮ

Will se zasmál a políbil ho na zpocené čelo.

,,Vydrž to.ˮ

,,Nechtěl ti ani dát dvoudenní volno! Zničil by tě, kdybys byl psychicky slabší.ˮ

,,To ale nejsem. Nemusíš mít o mě starost, dokážu se o sebe postarat.ˮ

,,Já vím, ale i přesto. Už se nemůžu dočkat, až si s ním začneme pořádné hrát.ˮ

,,Já taky, ale musíme být trpěliví. Umíš být trpělivý.ˮ

,,To ano, ale ne když jde o tebe nebo o Jacka.ˮ

Will se opět zasmál a volnou rukou ho pohladil po vlasech. Opět se mezi nimi rozhostilo příjemné ticho.

,,Wille?ˮ

,,Hm?ˮ

,,Nechceš se ke mně nastěhovat? Myslím, že by to bylo pro tebe pohodlnější.ˮ

 

Will překvapeně vzhlédl do Hannibalových očí, ale jediné, co v nich viděl, byla čirá upřímnost a láska.

 

,,A co Jack?ˮ

,,Jack si může trhnout nohou. Chci tě mít u sebe. Kvůli němu už na sebe nemáme tolik času. Nechci, abys do nekonečna pendloval mezi dvěma domy, když můžeš mít celou rodinu v jednom.ˮ

,,Opravdu si mě chceš k sobě nastěhovat? Se sedmi psy?ˮ

,,Jsou slušně vychovaní. Navíc má zahrada je dost velká, aby se tam pohodlně vešli.ˮ

,,Rozmysli si to.ˮ

,,Já už si to rozmyslel. Dokud nebudou chodit do naší ložnice a nebudou spát na pohovkách, budeme žít v harmonii.ˮ

,,Pak tedy ano. Ale co uděláme s mým domem?ˮ

,,Vždycky sem můžeme jezdit na víkendy, pryč od lidí.ˮ

,,Vynikající nápad.ˮ

 

Hannibal Willa políbil a svalil se z něj pryč. Will zabručel nad ztrátou těla nad ním, které ho tak hřálo. Hannibal se zasmál.

 

,,Půjdu udělat snídani,ˮ oznámil, navlékl si na sebe svůj župan, který měl schovaný ve Willově skříni, a odešel.

 

Will ještě chvíli ležel na posteli a užíval si té radosti, kterou cítil. On a Hannibal budou bydlet spolu. Hannibal chce i jeho psy. Jack bude pěkně naštvaný, až se to dozví.

 

S úšklebkem vstal a šel do koupelny se osprchovat.

 

…

 

Hannibal připravoval snídani a tiše si u toho pozpěvoval. Byl pochopitelně ve velmi dobré náladě. Po dokončení snídaně prostřel stůl a nabral jídlo na talíře. V té chvíli ale někdo zazvonil.

 

Hannibal šel otevřít, a jaké to překvapení, za dveřmi stál Jackův tým.

,,Doktore Lectere?ˮ zeptala se překvapeně Beverly. Brian a Jimmy byli stejně překvapení jako ona.

,,Dobré ráno,ˮ přikývl a otevřel dveře, aby mohli vstoupit. Učinili tak, ale byli stále překvapení. Co dělá Willův psychiatr ráno ve Willově domě oblečený jen v županu.

 

Odpověď přišla okamžitě. Ozvalo se vrzání schodů a následoval příchod Willa, který na sobě neměl nic jiného než ručník kolem pasu.

 

,,Hanni-ˮ začal Will, ale okamžitě přestal, když si všiml jejich společnosti.

,,Tak tohle mluví za vše,ˮ ušklíbla se Beverly při pohledu na polonahého Willa a kousance na jeho krku. ,,Plaťte, chlapci.ˮ

Brian s Jimmym stále překvapení vytáhli peněženky a podali Beverly její výhru. Hannibal to jen pozoroval s nezaujatým výrazem. Will vypadal, že chce Beverly přetrhnout.

,,Co tu děláte?ˮ zeptal se otrávený Will.

,,Pokoušeli jsme se ti dovolat, ale nebrals to. Máme nové místo činu. Jack nás pověřil, abychom tě vyzvedli. Je pěkně naštvaný, že mu nezvedáš telefon.ˮ

,,Fajn, dej mi čas se najíst a převléct.ˮ

,,Moc se nezdržuj.ˮ

 

Hannibal se na ně usmál.

,,Je dost jídla pro všechny, máte hlad?ˮ zeptal se.

,,Je ve snídani zahrnutá i káva?ˮ zeptal se ospalý Jimmy.

,,Samozřejmě.ˮ

 

Všichni tři si s poděkováním sedli a počkali na Willa. Will se vrátil o několik minut později oblečený ve svém normálním stylu. Hannibal se nad tím lehce zamračil, ale nechal to být. Will se posadil vedle něj a všichni se pustili do jídla.

 

Beverly, Brian a Jimmy nedokázali uvěřit, jak moc bylo jídlo dobré.

,,Je to opravdu vynikající,ˮ chválili.

 

Hannibalovo ego nemohlo být spokojenější.

 

Po vynikající snídani se tým seřadil u dveří a Will se zatím loučil s Hannibalem.

,,Dneska večer přijeď. Domluvíme se, kde dáme tvé věci.ˮ

,,Dobře.ˮ

Will Hannibala krátce políbil a s týmem odešel.

 

…

 

,,Máš obrovské štěstí, že s námi nebyl Jack. Zabil by vás,ˮ řekla Beverly.

,,Já vím,ˮ povzdychl si Will.

Beverly řídila a Will seděl vedle ní. Brian s Jimmym seděli vzadu a drželi se za ruce.

,,Máš to ale štěstí. Nejenže sis našel někoho, kdo umí výborně vařit, zdá se, že pod tím oblekem se skrývá taky sexy tělo. A taky že je v posteli velmi dobrý soudě tvého krku a lehkého kulhání.ˮ

 

Will pro jednou sundal svou nestabilní masku a mrkl na ni.

,,Nemáš nejmenší tušení.ˮ

Beverly se zasmála a všichni ostatní se přidali.

...............................................

 

Překlad (by Google):

 

Aptikimas = Odhalení

 

 


	20. Klaida

Will pozoroval místo činu a měl co dělat, aby si nepovzdychnul. Toto byla kopie jedné z vražd Rozparovače a všichni si mysleli, že to udělal Rozparovač. Idioti.

 

Mladý muž ležel nahý na zemi a kolem něj byly jeho krví namalovány různé hieroglyfy. Všichni si mysleli, že jsou to náhodné obrazce, ale kdyby si našli někoho, kdo by jim to přeložil, zjistili by, že to tak rozhodně není. Ale byla to FBI a ta ví přece vždy všechno nejlépe.

 

Příčinou smrti byla střelná rána do srdce. Řezné rány na zápěstích byly jen pro získání krve. Byla to opravdu skvělá kopie. I tak původním autorem nebude oceněna.

 

Will si pomyslel, že bylo načase opět oprášit své herecké dovednosti. Začal se klepat a pomalu si kleknul na zem. Samozřejmě si dával pozor, aby si neušpinil své kalhoty.

,,Wille? Wille!ˮ křičela Beverly a běžela k němu. Klekla si vedle něj a objala ho kolem zad. ,,Jsi v pořádku?ˮ

Will jen slabě zavrtěl hlavou.

,,Chceš vodu? Mám zavolat doktora Lectera?ˮ

Will přikývl a nechal se odvést stranou na čerstvý vzduch, pryč z domu, ve kterém se vražda odehrála. Beverly odešla a Jack k němu přiskočil.

,,Máš něco?ˮ

,,Ne. Nevím proč, ale vcítil jsem se do oběti, ne do vraha,ˮ lhal Will.

 

Ve skutečnosti za tuto vraždu mohl nějaký pomatenec, který se snažil najít svůj zabíječský styl. Bohužel si k rekonstrukci vybral špatného vraha. Nebo vrahy.

 

Beverly se vrátila a podala mu kelímek s vodou.

,,Díky,ˮ zašeptal Will zlomeně a vodu vypil.

,,Zavolám doktora Lectera, ať přijede.ˮ

Will jí podal svůj mobil a složil si hlavu do dlaní.

 

Bevrly vytočila Lecterovo číslo.

_,,Ano, drahý?ˮ_

,,Dobré ráno, doktore. Tady je Beverly.ˮ

  
_,,Je něco s Willem?ˮ_  zeptal se a do jeho hlasu se dostal strach. Beverly se musela usmát. Ten chlap se o Willa opravdu staral.

,,Ano, nejspíše dostal panický záchvat. Vcítil se do oběti místo vraha. Mohl byste pro něj přijet? Myslím, že to pro něj bude nejlepší.ˮ

_,,Ale jistě. Stačí, když mi řekneš adresu.ˮ_

,,Samozřejmě.ˮ

 

Will seděl opodál a pozoroval Beverly. Musel se pousmát. Byl opravdu úžasný herec.

 

…

 

Hannibal na místo činu nespěchal. Věděl, že Will žádný panický záchvat nedostal. A že by se vcítil do oběti místo vraha? Will skvěle ovládal svou empatii a dokázal se bez problému do kohokoli vcítit.

 

Když dorazil, nasadil masku vyděšeného milence pro Beverly, Jimmyho a Briana, kteří o nich věděli, a pro ostatní masku vyděšeného doktora, který se chce o svého pacienta postarat.

 

Will seděl stočený do klubíčka a vypadal tak křehce, že Hannibal nechtěl nic jiného, než ho sevřít ve svém náručí a už nikdy nepustit. Seděla u něj Beverly. Ta okamžitě vstala, když si ho všimla.

 

,,Děkuju za zavolání, agentko Katzová. Vezmu ho domů.ˮ

,,Jack nebude nadšený. Doufal, že nám pomůžete s případem.ˮ

,,Je mi jedno, co si agent Crawford přeje. Willovo zdraví je na prvním místě.ˮ

Beverly s úsměvem přikývla a odešla. Hannibal si klekl vedle Willa.

,,Jsi příšerný, Williame. Takto mě odvádět od mých povinností.ˮ

,,A já myslel, že JÁ jsem tvá největší povinnost.ˮ

,,Idiote. O co tady jde?ˮ

,,Uvnitř je kopie tvé vraždy. Té s těmi hieroglyfy.ˮ

,,Jak strašné,ˮ povzdychl si Hannibal a Will ho s úsměvem diskrétně políbil na tvář.

,,Wille!ˮ křikl Jack, když si ho všiml, a přiběhl k nim.

,,Agente Crawforde,ˮ kývnul Hannibal.

,,Doktore Lectere, potřebuju, aby se Will ještě jednou podíval.ˮ

,,Myslím, že bude nejlepší, když ho vezmu domů.ˮ

,,Naposledy. Potřebujeme zjistit, kdo to byl.ˮ

,,Dobře,ˮ ozval se Will svým smutným hlasem.

,,Wille,ˮ zašeptal Hannibal, ale Will přikývl. ,,Dobrá tedy. Půjdu ale s tebou dovnitř.ˮ

,,Fajn.ˮ

 

Hannibal pomohl Willovi na nohy a spolu se vydali dovnitř domu. Hannibal okamžitě rozpoznal podobnost mezi jeho a touto vraždou, a když toto byla věrná kopie, bylo zde až příliš chyb. Jack je nechal v místnosti vraždy samotné.

 

,,Chceš si přehrát tuto vraždu?ˮ zeptal se Will.

,,Ano, tentokrát v tvém podání. Ukaž mi, co tady vidíš.ˮ

Will vytáhl svou zbraň a namířil ji na Hannibala.

,,Všude je tma. Držím svou zbraň pevně, aby se mi přestala třást ruka. Není to moje první vražda, spíše druhá nebo třetí. Jsem nervózní. Tolik věcí, které by se mohly pokazit. Konečně sem vejde. Vystoupím ze stínů a on se zalekne a upadne na zem. Přiložím pistoli k jeho srdci a vystřelím.ˮ

 

Will svou zbraň přiložil k Hannibalově srdci a držel ji tam. Hannibal sebou ani nehnul. Nebyl důvod se bát.

 

,,Rychle ho říznu do zápěstí a nechám vytéct zbývající krev. Mám s sebou šablony všech hieroglyfů, které udělal Rozparovač. Položím je na zem a vyplním je krví. Obrazce zůstanou na zemi a vytvoří umělecké dílo. Tohle je můj návrh.ˮ

Will domluvil a Hannibal zavřel oči.

 

Najednou se rozletěly dveře a Jack vešel dovnitř.

,,Doktore Lectere!ˮ zvolal a vystřelil na Willa.

 

Všechno se odehrálo rychle.

 

Hannibal jen vyděšeně pozoroval, jak Willovi padá z rukou pistole a následně jak Will padá na podlahu. Cítil, jak jeho tělo na pět vteřin šokem ztuhlo a on se nemohl jakkoli pohnout.

 

,,Wille!ˮ zašeptal a svezl se na kolena vedle Willa. Rozepnul Willovu bundu a košili, aby se mohl podívat na ránu. Sundal Willovi bundu a přitiskl ji na ránu, aby zpomalil krvácení. Pak se naštvaně otočil na Jacka, který stál jako socha u dveří. Za ním stála vyděšeně Beverly, která nevěřícně pozorovala tuto scénu.

,,Okamžitě zavolejte záchranku!ˮ

Beverly okamžitě vylovila svůj mobil a vytočila číslo.

 

,,Proč jste na něj proboha vystřelil?!ˮ vyjel Hannibal na Jacka.

,,Mířil na vás zbraní, myslel jsem, že mu přeskočilo.ˮ

,,Will mi jen ukazoval, jak vrah zabil svou oběť. Byl plně při smyslech!ˮ

Hannibal kašlal na Jacka a otočil se ke svému milovanému.

 

Willovy oči byly doširoka rozevřené. Dýchalo se mu velmi těžce a Hannibal se ho snažil dostat ze šoku, do kterého upadl.

 

,,Wille, dýchej. Jsem tady, budeš v pořádku. Slibuju. No tak, mano mylimasis, dýchej.ˮ

Hannibal tlačil na Willovu ránu v zoufalé snaze zastavit krvácení. Nehodlal dopustit, aby Will zemřel kvůli někomu, jako byl Jack. Nikdy!

,,Wille, lásko.ˮ

 

Hannibalovy vytryskly slzy z očí. Nepokoušel se je zastavit. Naposledy brečel, když ztratil Mischu, teď brečí, protože ztrácí Willa. Jaká to ironie.

 

Díky bohu se venku rozezněly sirény a již brzy byl Will v sanitce s Hannibalem po jeho boku. Neexistovalo nic, co by jej mohlo odehnat.

 

…

 

Po převozu do nemocnice ho okamžitě odvezli na sál. Hannibal chtěl provádět jeho operaci, ale nedovolili mu to. Nakonec byl však za to rád. Nebyl ve stavu, kdy by mohl provést úspěšnou operaci. Místo toho strávil celou dobu, kdy byl Will na sále, plánováním odplaty. Jack zaplatí za to, co způsobil.

 

…

 

Willa po díky bohu úspěšné operaci převezli na pokoj. Hannibal málem zapomněl dýchat, když viděl svého anděla ležet pod bílými přikrývkami s mnoha přístroji, ke kterým byl připojen. Hannibal si sedl do židle vedle jeho postele a lehce ho vzal za ruku. Byla studená. Přitiskl si ji ke tváři a pokoušel se ji zahřát.

 

Uslyšel ťukot na dveře.

,,Dále,ˮ řekl a podíval se jejich směrem. Doufal, že to nebyl Jack. Musel by ho zabít a v nemocnici bylo dost lidí, takže by se to neobešlo bez svědků, což nebylo velmi přínosné.

 

Díky bohu dovnitř vešla Bevrly s Jimmym a Brianem v závěsu. Všichni byli stále překvapení vším, co se stalo. Nedokázali uvěřit, že jejich šéf opravdu vystřelil na  _nevinného_  Willa Grahama.

 

,,Jak je mu?ˮ zeptala se Beverly.

,,Před chvílí ho přivezli ze sálu. Kulka je vytažená a nezasáhla žádný důležitý orgán. Uzdraví se.ˮ

,,Nedokážu uvěřit, že Jack něco takového udělal.ˮ

,,Já také ne, ale myslím, že teď by bylo nejlepší, kdyby byl odvolán z funkce. Je až příliš zaujatý Chesapeakským rozparovačem a ostatními vrahy. To, co dneska udělal, bylo dostatečným důkazem. Stačily milimetry a Will by byl mrtvý. Pro nic.ˮ

 

Všichni s ním tiše souhlasili. Jack si opravdu potřeboval od všeho odpočinout. Byl posedlý vším, co se Rozparovače týkalo a jeho obsese se mu začala vymykat z rukou.

 

Jack Crawford udělal obrovskou chybu. Jenže nikdo, kromě Hannibala, nevěděl jak velkou, ani jak za ni zaplatí.

 

 

.........................................

 

Překlad (by Google):

 

Klaida = Chyba

Mano mylimasis = Můj milovaný


	21. Nužudymas

Jack zdrceně seděl v baru a lil do sebe alkohol plnými doušky. Velitelství ho suspendovalo, jeho žena pomalu umírala na rakovinu a on málem zastřelil svého konzultanta. Jeho život se mu začal rozpadat na kousíčky. A to vše kvůli Chesapeakskému rozparovači. Od té doby, co se Rozparovač objevil, se všechno obrátilo k horšímu.

 

Chesapeakský rozparovač, ať to byl kdokoli, ho znal a věděl, co je mu nejvíce cenné. Jack nevěděl, o kolik věcí ještě přijde, nicméně nehodlal dovolit, aby ho Rozparovač připravil o vše.

 

,,Můžu si přisednout?ˮ ozval se vedle něj hlas.

,,A do hajzlu,ˮ pomyslel si, když spatřil záblesk zrzavých kudrnatých vlasů.

 

…

 

Will stále spal. Hannibal byl celou dobu po jeho boku. Chtěl být u toho, až se Will probudí. Aby si zkrátil čas, četl Willovi jednu ze svých nejoblíbenějších knih, ve francouzštině. Jednou rukou držel Willovu studenou ruku a snažil se ji zahřát.

 

Bylo to pro něj záhadou, ale Will byl téměř neustále studený. Zahřál se teprve, až když se tulil k Hannibalovi nebo měl na sobě teplé svetry. Samozřejmě si nestěžoval, zaručovalo mu to, že se k němu Will celou noc lísal a snažil se o něj zahřát. Bylo to rozhodně příjemné.

 

,, _Je t'aime, mon amour,_ ˮ zašeptal, když knihu dočetl. Lehce se nahnul a políbil Willa. ,,Aš tave myliu, mano meilė.ˮ

 

Zrovna tuto chvíli si vybrala Alana na to, aby vešla do pokoje. Zůstala překvapeně stát, když viděla, jak Hannibal políbil svého  _pacienta_. Hannibal překvapeně vzhlédl, když si uvědomil přítomnost další osoby.

 

Alana vypadala opravdu komicky.

 

,,Hannibale, co to proboha děláš?ˮ zeptala se šokovaně.

,,Čekám, až se probudí můj milenec,ˮ odpověděl Hannibal jako by se nechumelilo.

,,Cože?! Tvůj milenec? Neříkej mi, že sis něco začal se svým pacientem. Zvláště s někým tak nestabilním jako je Will.ˮ

 

Alana zněla opravdu nahněvaně, ale Hannibal věděl, že víc než starost o to, jak moc byl vztah doktor/pacient nemorální, více žárlila. Když byla jeho žačkou, byla do něj zamilovaná, jenže Hannibal si se žáky nezačínal a navíc v té době už znal Willa. Alana byla přitažlivá, ale rozhodně nebyla jeho typ. Hannibal potřeboval někoho, kdo by mu naprosto rozuměl, chápal jeho potřeby a zároveň sám věděl, co od života chce. A to vše našel ve Willovi. I po těch letech kousek těch citů v ní zůstal.

 

Na druhou stranu Alana byla zamilovaná i do Willa, ale jak neustále říkala, byl pro ni nestabilní. Byla opravdu tak hloupá? Kdyby otevřela pořádně oči a Will nebyl takovým mistrem na předstírání, uviděla by toho krásného motýla, jenž se ve Willovi skrýval. Will nebyl nestabilní, nepotřeboval psychiatra. Byl mnohem normálnější než ona.

 

,,Will není můj oficiální pacient,ˮ odpověděl.

,,No a co? Mluvíte spolu! Neměl bys takto Willa využívat.ˮ

,,Mé úmysly s Willem jsou jen dobré. Willa jsem předal svému kolegovi, od příštího týdne spolu začnou mít sezení,ˮ lhal Hannibal.

,,Ale, ale-ˮ

,,Alano, pokud jsi Willa chtěla, měla jsi ho oslovit předtím. Výmluva, že je nestabilní, je ubohá. Will je velmi stabilní muž, kterému stačí jen trocha relaxace a pravidelný přísun jídla. Will už netrpí příšernými bolestmi hlavy ani náměsíčnosti. Je v naprostém pořádku a stačila k tomu jen trocha péče.ˮ

 

Hannibal věděl, že je hrubý, ale nelíbilo se mu, jak Willa podceňuje a jak o něm mluví. Will byl úžasný člověk, byl perlou v kopce hnoje.

 

Hannibal najednou ucítil, jak se ruka v jeho ruce nepatrně pohnula. Obrátil se k Willovi, který začal otevírat oči. Pousmál se a obrátil se k Alaně, která zjevně netušila, co má říct.

 

,,Myslím, že bude nejlepší, když odejdeš.ˮ

Alana se nadechla k protestu, ale naprázdno vydechla.

,,Fajn,ˮ zamumlala a odešla z pokoje, nezapomněla prásknout dveřmi.

,,Jak absolutně neslušné,ˮ pomyslel si Hannibal a otočil se ke své lásce.

,,Williame,ˮ zašeptal něžně a políbil hřbet jeho ruky.

,,Kde to? Co?ˮ mumlal Will dezorientovaně.

,,V pořádku, drahý. Běž spát. Zítra ti vše vysvětlím.ˮ

 

Will přikývl, než opět zavřel oči a upadnul do spánku. Hannibal ho políbil na čelo a vstal ze židle. Měl by jít domů a na ráno přichystat nějakou proteinovou snídani. Přeci jen bylo nemocniční jídlo nepoživatelné. Navíc musel vykonat malou prácičku.

 

Vzal svůj kabát a tiše za sebou zavřel dveře od Willova pokoje.

 

…

 

,,Co chcete?ˮ vyštěkl Jack.

Freddie Loundsová se spokojeně ušklíbla. Milovala naštvané lidi.

,,Promluvit si.ˮ

,,O čem?ˮ

,,O vaší kariéře. Myslím, že by bylo nejlepší, kdybychom se přesunuli ven. Pokud tedy nechcete řešit vaše problémy zde.ˮ

 

Jack si povzdechl, zaplatil svůj dlouhý účet a odešel s Freddie z baru. Stáli na parkovišti před barem, které kvůli pozdní hodině bylo až na tři auta naprosto prázdné.

 

,,Opravdu, Jacku? Střílet na nestabilního Willa Grahama? Dosti ubohé, nemyslíte?ˮ

Jack se na ni ostře podíval.

,,Myslel jsem si, že chce střílet.ˮ

,,Zřejmě nechtěl. Co by si asi vaše žena pomyslela, kdybyste ho zastřelil?ˮ

 

Jack zavřel oči, opět se mu vybavovala scéna, jak postřelený Will pomalu padá k zemi. Jeho krev, která stékala po podlaze, vyděšený Lecter. Pak se mu vybavil obraz jeho milované Belly, jeho něžné, krásné manželky.

 

,,Drž hubu,ˮ zašeptal.

,,Co?ˮ

,,Drž hubu!ˮ

,,Udeřila jsem slabé místo, že ano? Vaše žena umírá, Graham skoro umřel také. Nenávidíte se někdy, Jacku? Vsadím se, že ano.ˮ

 

Freddie ho co nejvíce provokovala, chtěla napsat exkluzivní článek o tom, jaké lidi FBI zaměstnává. Jack byl frustrovaný a opilý. Nebyl dokonalá oběť?

 

Jack byl skoro na mol opilý. Celá jeho mysl se zamlžila. Vnímal jen vystrašený ženský výkřik.

Když pak otevřel oči, viděl na svých rukou krev. U jeho nohou ležela Frederica Loundsová a nehýbala se. A v ní byl zapíchnutý jeho nůž. Teď, když neměl pistoli, potřeboval aspoň nějakou zbraň na ochranu.

 

Nevšiml si barmana, který celou scénu viděl a okamžitě zavolal policisty.

 

Když o několik minut později uslyšel sirény, bylo už pozdě.

 

…

 

Beverly s Jimmym a Brianem stáli v pitevně a pozorovali zakryté tělo Freddie. Beverly potichu brečeli, zatím co Jimmy ani Brian tomu nedokázali uvěřit. Nedokázali uvěřit, že by jejich šéf mohl někoho zabít.

 

,,Jdeme na to?ˮ promluvil nakonec Jimmy. Brian přikývl a spolu s Jimmym začali provádět pitvu.

,,Oběť byla pětkrát bodnuta do hrudi, jedno dvakrát do ramene a jednou do krku. Bodnutí do krku bylo smrtelným zraněním, které zapříčinilo vykrvácení. Oběť se jasně bránila, pod nehty je kůže.ˮ

Brian odebral vzorky kůže z nehtů, i když jasně věděl, s kým se budou shodovat.

 

Tiše dodělali pitvu a Freddie uložili do chladícího boxu. Vždycky si mysleli, že budou mít radost, až se zbaví té otravné čůzy, která neustále podkopávala jejich práci. Místo toho byli smutní, protože jejich šéf byl ten, co ji zabil.

 

Sotva Freddie uklidili, přivezli jim další tým oběť. Mladého dvacetiletého kluka.

,,Našli jsem ho v poli. Vypadá to na Rozparovače, chybí mu pár orgánu. Všechno jsme nafotili a předáme vám vzorky a důkazy z místa činu,ˮ vysvětloval technik.

Přikývli a pustili se do práce. Jimmy otevřel oběti ústa, protože vypadala, že jsou plná.

,,Proboha, on má v puse narvané vlasy,ˮ zděsil se. Pinzetou vlasy vytáhl a vložil je do sáčku na důkazy.

,,Jo a jsou zrzavé a ještě k tomu kudrnaté,ˮ dodal Brian.

Všichni tři se otočili k boxu, kde před chvíli uložili Freddie.

,,To si opravdu myslíte?ˮ zeptala se tiše Beverly. Oba jen přikývli. ,,Půjdu porovnat DNA.ˮ

 

…

 

Bylo šest hodin ráno a Hannibal vařil míchaná vajíčka s čerstvými párky. Na sobě měl svůj oblíbený červený kašmírový svetr. Uslyšel zvonění telefonu a s malým úsměvem na rtech ho zvednul.

 

_,,Dobré ráno, doktore Lectere. Doufám, že neruším.ˮ_

,,Ne, nerušíte, Beverly. Dobré ráno.ˮ

_,,Jak se má, Will?ˮ_

,,Včera večer se na chvíli vzbudil. Poté ovšem opět usnul. Děje se něco? Zníte unaveně?ˮ

_,,Byla jsem celou noc vzhůru. Jack, on včera, on včera ubodal Freddie Loundsovou k smrti.ˮ_

,,Oh, to snad nemyslíte vážně?ˮ

Hannibal se snažil znít, co nejvíce překvapeně.

_,,Ano. Poté nám přivezli další oběť Rozparovače. V ústech toho kluka jsme našli její vlasy.ˮ_

 

Hannibal byl rád, že mu volá. Kdyby tu byla osobně, nedokázal by ani před ní skrýt svůj potěšený úsměv.

 

,,Máte podezření, že Jack je Rozparovač?ˮ

_,,Možná ano. Možná ne. Možná mu z toho přeskočilo. Pořád po něm tolik šel. Možná začal zabíjet stejnou metodou. Možná to byl pořád on. Nevíme.ˮ_

,,Jestli chcete, dnes bych ho mohl vyslechnout. Možná mi něco poví.ˮ

_,,Děkujeme. Můžete ode mě, Jimmyho a Briana pozdravovat Willa? Nebudeme se teď moci dostat z laboratoře.ˮ_

,,Jistěže ano. Děkuju za zavolání, Beverly.ˮ

_,,Já děkuji vám.ˮ_

 

Hannibal s úsměvem položil telefon.

,,Tohle se ti bude líbit, drahý Wille.ˮ

.......................................

 

Překlad (by Google):

 

Nužudymas = Vražda

Aš tave myliu, mano meilė = Miluju tě, má lásko


	22. Kalėjimas

Hannibal vešel do Willova pokoje. Will už byl vzhůru, ale byl stále příliš unavený, aby se moc hýbal. Když si ho Will všiml, usmál se na něj. Hannibal mu úsměv opětoval. Položil svou tašku na židli a nahnul se k Willovi, aby ho mohl políbit.

 

,,Jak se cítíš, drahý?ˮ zeptal se.

Will si slabě povzdychl.

,,Strašně. Ta rána bolí.ˮ

,,Řeknu sestřičkám, aby ti daly nějaké prášky.ˮ

 

Hannibal z tašky vytáhl plastovou dózu a otevřel ji. Will se usmál, když ucítil tu známou vůni jídla.

 

,,Věděl jsem, že mě nenecháš trpět.ˮ

,,Nechat je, aby do tebe cpali ten odpad? To bych nikdy nepřipustil.ˮ

Hannibal se posadil do židle a pomalu začal Willa krmit. Nechtěl, aby bylo Willovi špatně. Will od něj jídlo s radostí přijímal.

 

,,Dneska se tváříš extra povýšeně. Co jsi provedl?ˮ zeptal se Will, když si všiml výrazu ve tváři jeho milence.

,,Jen jsem se Jackovi trochu pomstil. Málem tě zabil. Je jen přirozené, že se pomstím.ˮ

,,Trochu?ˮ

,,Byla u mě Freddie Loundsová. Snažila se ze mě dostat informace o tobě. Jediné, co jsem řekl, bylo, že tě strýček Jack postřelil. Ani si nevšimla, že jsem jí odstřihl kus vlasů. Zabil jsem toho kluka, co kopl do Winstona, a do úst jsem mu strčil její vlasy. Udělal jsem z toho typickou vraždu Rozparovače.ˮ

,,A?ˮ

,,Musím se přiznat, že jsem to nečekal, ale Jack se byl včera večer opít, protože ho suspendovali. Freddie k němu přišla ve špatnou chvíli. Začala do něj rýpat a on to neunesl. Pobodal ji. Byla okamžitě mrtvá. Všechno to viděl barman, který si šel ven zapálit cigaretu. Zavolal policii a Jacka zatkli.ˮ

,,Takže jsi vlastně na Jacka svedl vraždy Rozparovače.ˮ

,,Ano.ˮ

,,Není to trochu moc?ˮ zeptal se Will nevinně.

Hannibal naštvaně zavrčel.

,,Není to dostatečná pomsta za to, co udělal. Milimetry, Williame, milimetry byly to, co tě dělilo od smrti. Mohl si lehce umřít,ˮ řekl Hannibal naštvaně a pevně sevřel lžíci, kterou Willa krmil.

 

Will si povzdychl, nemělo smysl se s Hannibalem dohadovat. Hannibal byl ohledně něj až příliš majetnický. Lidé, kteří se opovážili na něj jen usmát, praštit ho nebo cokoli jiného, mohli lehce skončit na jejich jídelním stole. A rozhodně ne jako hosté.

 

Věděl, že Hannibal chce pro něj jen to nejlepší a že vždy toužil po tom zničit Crawforda, ale opravdu, dělat z toho takové drama? Nemohl ho raději umučit k smrti? Bylo by to tak jednodušší.

 

Hannibal mu nabídnul další sousto a Will ho přijal.

 

,,Chci pro tebe jen to nejlepší.ˮ

,,Fajn, dělej si, co chceš. Buď ale opatrný. Můžeš se lehce prozradit.ˮ

,,Budu, slibuji, drahý. Teď pěkně jez.ˮ

Will nechal Hannibala dál ho krmit.

,,Mimochodem byla tu Alana. Ví o nás a není moc nadšená, jak se dalo předpokládat. Dále tě mám pozdravovat od Beverly, Jimmyho a Briana. Přijdou se na tebe podívat, jakmile budou moci. Mají teď moc práce.ˮ

,,A kvůli komu,ˮ protočil Will oči.

,,Já neubodal Freddie Loundsovou,ˮ řekl Hannibal prostě.

,,Stejně tě její smrt nemrzí. Kdyby to neudělal Jack, udělal bys to jednoho dne ty.ˮ

,,Znáš mě tak dobře, drahý.ˮ

,,Někdy ne. Řekneš mi, co máš v plánu, nebo musím počkat? Vím, že obviněním Jacka z vražd Rozparovače to nekončí.ˮ

Hannibal se tajemně usmál, ale neodpověděl.

,,Jasně, že něco chystáš,ˮ povzdychnul si Will. Raději se přestal ptát na podrobnosti a nechal se krmit. Vše se průběžně dozví.

 

…

 

Jack seděl ve své cele. Očima hypnotizoval strop a pokoušel se nemyslet na krev, kterou i po umytí, cítil na svých rukou. Jak se proboha jeho život mohl tak lehce pokazit. Nejprve postřelí svého konzultanta a pak ubodá novinářku, která vždy strkala nos tam, kam neměla.

 

Hluboce se nadechl a místo obrázků na mrtvou ženu si pokoušel představit svou nádhernou ženu. Ženu, která pomalu umírala a trpěla při tom nesnesitelnými bolestmi. Bude ho nenávidět, až se dozví, co provedl. Přijde ho navštívit?

 

Věděl, že za vraždu a skoro vraždu dostane přes deset let. Jenže jeho žena neměla deset l

et. Neměla ani půl roku. Uvidí svou krásnou ženu ještě před tím, než mu ji bůh vezme?

Bella si toto nezasloužila, zasloužila si lepší život. Klidně by vyměnil svůj život za její. Zvlášť teď, když už žádný život skoro neměl. Neměl práci, skoro ani rodinu. Přátele? Kromě pár jeho kolegů nikoho neměl. Jenže i ti se teď k němu pravděpodobně obrátí zády.

 

Neměl nikoho a nic. Kdo ví, co si pro něj osud dále přichystá?

 

…

 

Celý Jackův tým prohledával jeho dům kvůli důkazům. Bella byla díky bohu v nemocnici, takže tomu nemusela přihlížet. Měla své bolesti dost, nepotřebovala ještě vidět, jak je její muž označen za sériového vraha.

 

Prosili, aby nic nenašli. To se bohužel nestalo. V koši našli odřezky orgánů, v garáži byli v krabici malé úlomky kostí a odstřižky vlasů. Rychle se sbalili a jeli do laboratoře provést analýzu.

 

Orgány byli lidské, kosti patřili obětem Rozparovače.

 

Celý tým jen zdrceně hleděl na výsledky.

 

,,Prosím, řekněte mi, že toto není pravda,ˮ zašeptala Bevrly. Jimmy ji objal kolem ramen.

,,Možná to byl on,ˮ řekl tiše. ,,Měl přístup ke jménům, navíc kdo by ho podezíral? Na druhou stranu to na něj někdo mohl nahrát.ˮ

,,Budeme ho muset vyslechnout,ˮ řekl Brian.

,,Doktor Lecter se nabídl, že to udělá,ˮ řekla Beverly. ,,Odpoledne ho zavoláme. Myslím, že teď bude u Willa.ˮ

,,Myslí to spolu opravdu vážně, co? Čekali byste, že on a doktor Lecter spolu budou chodit? První den, kdy se setkali, Will vypadal, že ho chce zabít.ˮ

,,To ano, Bri. Zdá se, že doktor Lecter to musí v posteli opravdu umět,ˮ ušklíbl se Jimmy.

Beverly se pousmála. Ti dva dokázali vtipkovat i v takových situacích. Nebylo to na místě, ale byla za to ráda. Už tak toho na ni bylo moc. Malá relaxace nebyla na škodu.

,,Proč ho nejedeme navštívit?ˮ navrhla a její kolegové přikývli. Potřebovali se nějak odreagovat od toho svinstva, kterému nyní čelili.

 

…

 

,,Až tě odsud pustí, měli bychom začít řešit stěhování. Tví psi jsou nyní u mě, abych se o ně mohl starat.ˮ

Will se pousmál.

,,Opravdu? Všichni mí psi na tvé zahradě? Doufám, že jsou všichni stále živý.ˮ

Hannibal protočil oči.

,,Jak si proboha můžeš myslet, že bych tvým psům ublížil?ˮ

,,Když bylo posledně tvé sako od psích chlupů, přísahals, že se jich zbavíš.ˮ

,,To ano, ale kdybych to udělal, už bys se mnou nikdy nepromluvil.ˮ

,,Kéž by jen nepromluvil,ˮ zamrkal Will.

 

Někdo zaťukal na dveře a Will se usmál, když viděl, že ho přišli navštívit jeho přátele.

,,Vypadáš mnohem líp než včera,ˮ usmála se Beverly.

,,Taky se tak cítím,ˮ oplatil jí Will úsměv.

,,Kdy tě pustí?ˮ

,,Asi ke konci týdne. Jak je Jackovi?ˮ

Celý tým zmlkl, ale pak se slova ujal Jimmy.

,,Je mu hrozně, Bella to snáší ještě hůř. Dnes jsme u něj při domovní prohlídce našli kousky orgánů a kostí. Patří obětem Rozparovače.ˮ

,,Až mě pustí, opět se podívám na ty případy. Třeba něco najdu.ˮ

,,Díky, Wille.ˮ

,,Můžu s něčím pomoci?ˮ zeptal se Hannibal.

,,Pokud se stále chcete zúčastnit dnešního výslechu.ˮ

,,Rád. V kolik začíná?ˮ

,,Ve tři odpoledne.ˮ

,,Budu tam. Pokud mě teď omluvíte, musím jít za pacientem.ˮ

 

Hannibal se sklonil nad Willem a vášnivě jej políbil. Věnoval mu malý úšklebek a zamrkání a s kývnutím na Jackův tým odešel.

,,Tak, Willy, proč nám neřekneš nějaké pikantnosti z tvého milostného života?ˮ

Will si povzdychnul. Proč všichni chtěli vědět o jeho a Hannibalově milostném životě?

 

 

................................................

 

Překlad (by Google):

 

Kalėjimas = Vězení


	23. Apklausa

I k nelibosti týmu, všechny důkazy směřovaly k Jackovi. Byly dvě možnosti a ani jedna nebyla pěkná. Buď byl Jack Rozparovačem už od začátku, nebo mu obsese Rozparovačem přeskočilo a sám začal zabíjet v jeho stylu. Tým doufal ve druhou možnost, kdyby byla totiž první pravdivá, odsoudili by ho nejspíše k smrti nebo doživotnímu vězení. S psychickou poruchou by měl přeci jen trest nižší.

 

Nakonec zbývala ještě jedna věc, kterou bylo potřeba udělat. Vyslechnout ho. Ještě že si přivolali na pomoc doktora Lectera, Beverly by sama výslech nezvládla.

 

Jack už seděl u stolu, ke kterému měl připoutané ruce.

 

Beverly jej s celým týmem a doktorem Lecterem pozorovala. Celý tým byl šokovaný náhlými zvraty událostí. Byli připravení na spoustu situací, ale na tuto rozhodně ne.

,,Můžeme se do toho pustit?ˮ zeptal se jich nakonec doktor Lecter. Přikývl a Beverly s ním šla provádět výslech.

 

Posadili se naproti Jackovi. Na tváři měl výraz plný odhodlání. Nic neudělal. Nemohli na něj nic mít. Brzy jej pustí a on bude opět moci sevřít svou Bellu v náručí.

 

Beverly na stůl rozložila fotky kostí a masa, které u něj našly.

,,Prohledávali jsme tvůj dům a našli v něm toto. Jacku, proč?ˮ

,,Ale já to neudělal! Nevím, kde se to tam vzalo.ˮ

Jack opravdu nevěděl, kde se to u něj vzalo.

,,Všechny důkazy vypovídají proti vám, Jacku. Stojíte za vraždami Rozparovače vy?ˮ ujal se Hannibal slova.

,,Ne! Nejsem! Nevím, jak se ty kosti dostaly ke mně domů, ale já to nebyl! Proč bych to proboha dělal?ˮ

 

,,Není neobvyklé, že lidé, kteří se soustředí na konkrétního člověka, jsou jím zaujatí, převezmou jeho povahu nebo zvyky. Vaše zaujatost Rozparovačem mohla ovlivnit vaše podvědomí. Mohl jste někoho zabít a ani o tom nevědět.ˮ

,,To není pravda! Nemám žádnou psychickou poruchu, nejsem blázen!ˮ křičel Jack naštvaně.

,,Jacku, uklidněte se prosím.ˮ

,,Neuklidním se! Snažíte se mě obvinit z něčeho, co jsem vůbec neudělal! Je to nemožné!ˮ

,,Jacku, postřelil jste Williama, zabil Freddie. Opravdu je pro vás představa zabití dalších lidí nemožná představa?ˮ

,,Běžte se svýma psychiatrickýma žvástama někam!ˮ zařval.

,,Jacku, uklidni se proboha!ˮ křikla na něj Beverly.

,,Nepleť se do toho, Beverly!ˮ

,,Zabil si je, Jacku?ˮ ignorovala ho Beverly.

,,Nezabil! Copak vám všem přeskočilo?!ˮ

,,Myslím, že bychom ti měli dát čas na uklidnění, souhlasíte, Beverly?ˮ zeptal se Hannibal.

 

Beverly přikývla a odešla s ním ven. Byla roztřesená, takového Jacka neznala. Kývla na dva policisty a přikývla, aby Jacka odvedly zpět do cely.

 

,,Jste v pořádku, Beverly?ˮ zeptal se Hannibal.

,,Ano, jen…jen se s tím vším musím vypořádat.ˮ

,,Dobrá. Budu muset jít, mám schůzku s pacientem. Večer se stavím za Willem. Mám mu něco vyřídit.ˮ

,,Ne, půjdu se za ním s klukama odpoledne podívat. Budeme ho teď potřebovat.ˮ

,,Moc nesouhlasím, aby na něj byl v této situaci vyvíjen sebemenší tlak, ale důvěřuju vám. Navíc i přes má přání, Will neustále dělá, co chce.ˮ

Beverly se zasmála.

,,Dobře, slibuju, že na něj dáme pozor.ˮ

,,To se mi ulevilo. Bylo mi potěšením, Beverly. Mějte se.ˮ

,,Vy také.ˮ

 

Hannibal odešel a skrýval úšklebek, dokud se nedostal na parkoviště. Poté nechal své spokojené pocity volně vyplynout na povrch.

 

…

 

Will se hrabal ve své večeři. I když nebyl velmi vybíravý, co se jídla týče, toto se nedalo nazývat jídlem. I jeho psi měli dnes beztak lepší večeři než on! Zabíjel by pro Hannibalovo jídlo. Doufal proto, že jej starší muž přijde co nejdříve navštívit a nakrmí ho, jinak umře hlady.

 

,,Přestaň se v tom tak šťourat!ˮ napomenul ho ode dveří Brian.

Will se překvapeně otočil. Byl více než potěšen, když uviděl celý tým u dveří jeho pokoje.

,,Můžeš si to sníst sám,ˮ ušklíbl se na něj Will.

,,Přestaň být tak otrávený, Willy. Něco jsme ti přinesli.ˮ

Beverly mu s úsměvem předala tašku z fast foodu.

,,Přinesli jsme ti pár burgerů a hranolky. A taky láhev coly. Doufáme, že nás tvůj drahý doktor milenec nezabije.ˮ

Tým si sedl na vedlejší prázdnou postel.

,,Neřeknu mu ani slovo,ˮ mrkl Will a s chutí se pustil do jídla. Nezdravé tučné jídlo, to přesně potřeboval. ,,Díky, za tohle vás miluju.ˮ

,,A my tebe. Jez než tě nachytá tvůj doktůrek. Říkal, že se tu za tebou večer staví.ˮ

,,Pozdě,ˮ ozvalo se ode dveří, kde se o futra ležérně opíral samotný doktor Hannibal Lecter.

 

Jimmymu, Brianovi a Beverly málem vypadli oči z důlků, když viděli Lectera oblečeného v šedých kalhotách a světle modrém svetru. I když se oblečení zdálo být na první pohled obyčejné, všichni tři si byli jistí, že stálo více, než byl jejich měsíční plat.

 

,,Dobrý večer, doktore,ˮ pozdravili sborově.

Will se na chvíli nad nimi pozastavil, nakonec se začal dál cpát. Lecter mu může políbit prdel. Doslova. Will by rozhodně nic nenamítal.

,,Dobrý večer. Jsem rád, že jste přišli navštívit Williama.ˮ

,,Rádi.ˮ

Hannibal si sedl na Willovu postel.

,,Nechápu, jak to můžeš jíst. Protentokrát to však budu tolerovat. Jakmile mi ale něco takového přineseš do domu, poletí to oknem, jasné?ˮ

Will měl neskutečnou chuť na něj vypláznout jazyk. Nakonec zasalutoval a vyplázl jazyk. Tým na vedlejší posteli měl co děla, aby se nerozesmál.

,,Jako dítě,ˮ povzdychl si Hannibal. ,,Přinesl jsem ti večeři, ale jak se zdá, předběhli jste mě,ˮ poukázal k tašce vedle něj.

,,Víš, že tvé jídlo nikdy neodmítnu. I kdyby mě to mělo zabít,ˮ ušklíbl se Will a spokojeně se cpal hranolkami. Hannibal protočil oči.

,,Půjdu si promluvit s tvým doktorem. Jsem si jistý, že tě již brzy pustí domů.ˮ

,,Díky,ˮ usmál se Will.

,,Nemáš zač, mimochodem,ˮ Hannibal se otočil ke třem pozorovatelům. ,,V té tašce by mělo být dost jídla pro vás tři. Dejte si. Nesmíme ho zatěžovat.ˮ

,,Díky, doktore!ˮ

 

Hannibal s mrknutím odešel a Will naštvaně pozoroval, jak byla taška z jeho postele rychle odcizena a jak v mžiku si celý tým pochutnával na Hannibalových pokrmech.

 

,,Bože, ten chlap to v kuchyni umí,ˮ usmála se blaženě Beverly.

,,To je cesta do tvého srdce, Grahame? Dobré jídlo?ˮ ušklíbl si Jimmy a plácnul si s Brianem.

,,Hyeny,ˮ odfrkl si Will a vrátil se ke svému jídlu.

Co na tom, že pro jednou zmešká Hannibalovu večeři? Po jeho propuštění bude až do konce svého života jíst Hannibalovy snídaně, Hannibalovy obědy a Hannibalovy večeře. A jako binus bude mít Hannibala v posteli.

 

Bylo definitivně jasné, že z nich má nejlepší život. 

 

...........................................................

 

Překlad (by Google):

 

Apklausa = Výslech


	24. Svajonė

Další týdny byly pro Jacka utrpením. Agenti ho neustále vyslýchali a kvůli jeho častým výbuchům, při kterých se bránil proti falešnému obvinění, ho označili za agresivního a potenciální hrozbu pro nevinné lidi.

 

Bella ho chodila často navštěvovat. Plakala a Jack si nepřál nic jiného, než aby ji mohl sevřít ve svém náručí a utišit ji. Bohužel to bylo kvůli poutům na jeho ruce nemožné. Bellina nemoc ji vyčerpávala a problémy jejího manžela jí moc nepomáhaly. Byla strhaná a Jack se za každou minutu v její přítomnosti nenáviděl.

 

Nenáviděl se. Způsobil své ženě tolik bolesti, nezasloužil si život. Kdyby mohl, raději by ho věnoval Belle. Zasloužila si žít. Byla nevinná, nikdy nikomu nic neudělala a osud se jí takto odvděčil. Život byl svině.

 

Belle nakonec ze zdravotních důvodů zakázali ho navštěvovat. Nebylo to pro ni dobré. Jack trpěl nad ztrátou přítomnosti své ženy, ale bylo lepší, když byla stále na živu, než kdyby byla mrtvá.

 

Místo ní ho chodil navštěvovat doktor Lecter, který tvrdil, že je jeho přítel a že se mu snaží pomoci. Jack v slepé víře se nechal zlákat do pasti a nechal se Lecterem bez sebemenšího vědomí ovlivňovat.

 

A nakonec, nakonec se dočkal soudu, který měl rozhodnout o jeho osudu. Jenže ani ten nevyšel podle jeho plánu. Jeho tým nemohl nadále řešit jeho případ kvůli osobním zájmům. Nový tým, který případ dostal, získal několik důkazů, které prokazovaly jeho vinu. Pak následovaly výpovědi svědků a Jack poznal, co je to peklo.

 

Muž, o kterém si myslel, že je to jeho kamarád a který právě přísahal, že bude mluvit pravdu, lhal všem přímo do očí.

,,Myslíte si, že by byl obžalovaný schopný vraždit?ˮ

,,Z jakého pohledu chcete, abych odpověděl?ˮ zeptal se Hannibal Lecter.

,,Z obojího.ˮ

,,Jako psychiatr by to nebylo nic neobvyklého. Jack byl až příliš zapletený Chesapeakským rozparovačem a svou obsesi neskrýval. Nevím, jestli on je Chesapeakským rozparovačem, nebo utrpěl psychické trauma a začal vraždit jako on. Ani jedna možnost se nedá vyloučit. Z pohledu jeho přítele musím říct, že Jack věnoval celý svůj život, aby chytal zločince. Vždy jsem k němu choval respekt, ale poslední události prokázaly, že ho neznám tak dobře jak jsem si myslel.ˮ

,,Z pohledu psychiatra, myslíte si, že by byl agent Crawford schopen vraždy?ˮ

,,Ano.ˮ

,,Děkuju, doktore Lectere. To je ode mě zatím vše.ˮ

Jack zůstal překvapeně sedět s otevřenou pusou. Lecter na něj mrkl a v jeho očích byla taková temnota a spokojenost, až mu to málem vyrazilo vzduch z plic.

 

O co tu sakra jde?

 

Po přihlédnutí ke všem důkazům ho nakonec soudce shledal vinným. Jeho trest? Trest smrti. Kdy? Následujícího rána.

 

…

 

Jacka po soudu opět odvedli do cely, a aby toho nebylo málo, přišel jej navštívit Lecter.

,,Jak se daří, Jacku?ˮ zeptal se, ale v jeho hlasu už nebyl přátelský tón.

,,Co to mělo sakra znamenat, Hannibale?ˮ

,,Přísahal jsem, že budu mluvit pravdu, tak jsem ji řekl.ˮ

,,My oba víme, že to pravda není!ˮ

,,Nikdo ti to neuvěří.ˮ

Jackovi všechno došlo a nevěřícně se na Hannibala podíval.

,,Ty jsi Chesapeakský rozparovač.ˮ

 

Hannibal se s úšklebkem nahnul.

,,Ano, ale nikdo ti to neuvěří,ˮ zašeptal, aby ho slyšel jen Jack.

,,Proč?ˮ

,,Málem jsem přišel o to nejcennější ve svém životě. Je jen pochopitelné, že se chci pomstít.ˮ

,,Will?ˮ

,,Ano, tvůj drahý Will. Využíval jsi ho pro své vlastní účely, a pak jsi ho málem zabil. Takové chování nemůžu tolerovat. Will si zaslouží mnohem víc. Mnohem lepší chování, než jakým jsi ho obdarovával, Jacku.ˮ

,,Nemůžeš mě nechat umřít za něco, co jsem neudělal.ˮ

,,Ale ano, můžu. Teď, pokud mě omluvíš, půjdu domů. Čeká tam na mě drahý Will a navíc musím oznámit tvé krásné manželce, že její milovaný Jack bude popraven. Pozdravuj v pekle, Jacku.ˮ

Jack jen bezmocně pozoroval, jak Lecter odchází.

 

Tak dlouho a úpěnlivě hledal Chesapeakského rozparovače a on byl přitom celou dobu pod jeho nosem.

 

…

 

Další ho rána ho brzy vytáhli z cely a převezli na místo popravy. Vedli ho do místnosti, kde už na něj čekalo elektrické křeslo. Snažil se vypadat silně, ale psychicky byl na dně. Bude potrestán za vraždy, které nespáchal. Nikdo mu nevěřil. Byl v tomto sám a jeho drahá žena zatím v bolestech umírala. Ani jeden z nich si toto nezasloužil.

 

Posadili ho a připoutali. Zavřel oči a začal se v duchu modlit. Uslyšel cvaknutí spínače a již brzy elektřina zaplnila jeho tělo.

 

…

 

Jack se s výkřikem probudil a vymrštil se do sedu. Jeho oči se snažily přivyknout na tmu, když uspěly, poznal, že se nachází ve své ložnici.

,,Jacku? Jacku, jsi v pořádku?ˮ uslyšel vedle sebe.

Otočil hlavu a setkal se čokoládovýma očima své krásné ženy. Beze slova si ji přitáhnul k sobě a pevně ji objal.

,,Jacku, co se děje?ˮ

,,Já..Já, postřelil jsem Willa a pak zabil Loundsovou. Snaží se na mě hodit, že jsem Rozparovač, chtějí mě zabít!ˮ

,,Jacku, uklidni se. Byl to jen sen.ˮ

,,Sen?ˮ

,,Ano. Nikoho jsi nepostřelil ani nezabil.ˮ

,,Ale..Ale-ˮ Jack byl ztracen.

 

Co se tu sakra dělo?

 

,,Vyšetřovali jste vraždu. Will přijel spolu s doktorem Lecterem. Šli sami dovnitř. Po chvilce jsi uslyšel výstřel a vešel za nimi. Uvnitř kromě nich byla také Freddie Loundsová, lekla se, protože Will mířil zbraní na doktora. Ona postřelila Willa a pak utekla. Večer jsi ji našel v baru. Byla opilá. Snažil ses ji zatknout, ale vytáhl nůž a pobodala tě. Byl jsi v nemocnici, dnes tě pustili domů.ˮ

,,Ale ty, ty neumíráš?ˮ

,,Co, Jackie? Ach bože, co se ti to proboha zdálo?ˮ

Jack si unaveně pročísl vlasy. Nevěděl, co to bylo za sen. Pochopil z něj jen jednu věc. Musí si dávat pozor na Lectera a pravděpodobně i na Willa.

,,Běž spát, jsi vyčerpaný a potřebuješ se dát dohromady.ˮ

,,Zjistili, kdo je Chesapeakský rozparovač?ˮ

,,Prohledávali dům Loundsové a našli kosti a maso. Je podezřelá. Momentálně se nachází ve vazbě, zatím co policie hledá další důkazy. Běž spát, zítra si o všem promluvíme.ˮ

,,Děkuji, lásko.ˮ

 

Bella ho políbila na čelo a ulehla zpět od jeho náruče. Dávala pozor, aby se nedotýkala bodných ran na jeho hrudi.

 

Jack se nadechl vůně jejího šamponu a konečně v klidu usnul. Zítra ho čekal dlouhý den.

 

…

 

Hannibal v obyčejném oblečení seděl u Willovy postele. Nechápal, jak ta mrcha Loundsová mohla postřelit jeho drahého milence. Naštěstí jí naaranžoval do domu tolik důkazů, aby na ni mohl hodit veškeré své vraždy.

 

,,Nedokážu uvěřit, že jsi to udělal,ˮ povzdychl si Will a dojídal večeři, kterou mu Hannibal přinesl.

,,Zasloužila si to. Hlavně za tu špínu, co o tobě psala.ˮ

,,Miluju, když mě chráníš,ˮ zamrkal Will a olíznul si rty.

,,Vážně? Posledně jsi ječel jako hysterka.ˮ

,,Naděláš.ˮ

,,Odmítal jsi se mnou týden mluvit.ˮ

,,Jen ti to prospělo. Došlo ti, jak moc ti na mně záleží a jak moc mě miluješ.ˮ

,,Máš pravdu, až příliš tě rozmazluju.ˮ

,,Líbí se ti rozmazlovat mě.ˮ

,,Stejně jako tobě se líbí být rozmazlován.ˮ

,,Pojď sem a polib mě, nebo s tebou opět přestanu mluvit.ˮ

 

Hannibal protočil oči, ale i tak se nahnul a svého milence políbil.

 

.................................................

 

Překlad( by Google):

 

Svajonė = Sen


	25. Namų

Willa pustili domů a Hannibal udělal to, po čem tak dlouho toužil. Odvezl ho domů. K  _nim_ domů. Během Willova pobytu v nemocnici odjel do jeho domu a sbalil mu oblečení, které považoval za přijatelné. Čistou náhodou vylil všechnu Willovu příšernou kolínskou do umyvadla. Náhodou.

Najal si firmu, aby přivezla všechny Willovy psy k němu. Nedokázal si představit Willa bez jeho milovaných čtyřnohých mazlíčků. Dále změnil interiér své ložnice a několika dalších místností v domě, aby vyhovoval i mladšímu muži.

Při příležitosti Willovi nepřítomnosti se zbavil jeho, pokud se to tak dalo nazývat, auta a koupil mu dvě nová. Jedním, aby mohl převážet své psy a druhé do práce. 

Do více věcí se nepletl. Chtěl, aby Will sám rozhodl, které věci si chce z jeho malého domku přivést domů. Chtěl, aby Will sám uzavřel kapitolu, kterou bylo bydlení ve Wolf Trap, a začal novou s ním v Baltimore.

Hannibal odnesl Willa do domu v náručí, přeci jen musel mladšího muže šetřit. Will se snažil protestovat, ale nebylo mu to nic platné, Hannibal byl tvrdohlavý a až příliš majetnický.

Hannibal jednou rukou otevřel hlavní dveře a s Willem v náručí vkročil do jejich domu. Nohou zavřel dveře a opatrně postavil Willa na nohy. Objal ho zezadu kolem pasu a políbil ho na ucho.

,,Vítej doma, lásko.ˮ

Will s obrovským úsměvem pootočil hlavu a Hannibala políbil.

,,Děkuji.ˮ

Hannibal vzal Willa za ruku a pomalými kroky ho vedl k zadním dveřím na zahradu, kde na Willa čekalo malé překvapení.

Will myslel, že špatně vidí, když na Hannibalově zahradě viděl dům pro psy. Byl dost velký pro dvacet psů.

,,Vím, že brzy nadejde čas, kdy domů přivedeš další členy, proto chci být připraven. Mají uvnitř namontované topení, až bude sněžit, nebude jim zima.ˮ

,,Jsem rád, že se tak staráš o naše děťátka,ˮ zasmál se Will.

Hannibal si jen povzdychl. V tu chvíli se z domku vynořila Winstonova hlava, jakmile uviděl Willa, vyběhl ven následovaný ostatními. Will si kleknul na zem a přivítal se se svojí malou rodinkou. Hannibal by to nikdy nahlas nepřiznal, ale pohled na Willa s jeho malou rodinkou byl roztomilý.  Rozhodně by si zasloužil být namalován.

Will ho zatáhl za ruku a stáhl ho k sobě na zem. Hannibal byl neskutečně rád, že na sobě neměl žádný oblek.

,,Pohlaď je, teď jsou i tvojí rodinou,ˮ pobízel Will Hannibala, který se ještě necítil úplně svůj kolem Willových psů.

Hannibal začal hladit toho nejmenšího, který se k Willovi nemohl přes zástup větších psů dostat. Iggy, jak stálo na jeho obojku, se k němu okamžitě začal lísat a vesele na něj štěkal. Hannibal se na něj pousmál a podrbal ho za ouškem. Tohoto malého si rozhodně zamiloval.

,,Měli bychom jít dovnitř, brzy začnu připravovat večeři a ty by sis měl trochu odpočinout,ˮ řekl po chvíli.

,,Dobře. Potřebuju si připravit přednášky.ˮ

Hannibal pomohl Willovi na nohy a odešel s ním do obýváku, kde ho položil na pohovku a podal mu laptop. Will mu s polibkem poděkoval a pustil se do práce.

…

O hodinu později se Will cpal v jídelně. Hannibalovi se velmi líbilo, že Willovi jeho pokrmy tak chutnají. Nezáleželo na tom, kolik lidí jeho jídla pochválilo, jen jeden názor byl důležitý, Willův názor.

 On a Will byli víc než lidé kolem nich. Nebyli ovce v davu, byli výjimeční, dokázali ostatními manipulovat, dosáhnout svého, vytvořit své vlastní prostředí, svá vlastní pravidla. Byli bohové.

,,Jsem rád, že ti chutná, drahý.ˮ

Will se na něj jen usmál a opět sklonil svůj pohled do talíře.

,,Jakmile ti bude líp, odstěhujeme sem i zbytek tvých věcí.ˮ

,,To nejdůležitější tu už mám,ˮ pronesl Will a Hannibal se na něj srdečně usmál. Jeho Will byl dokonalý.

,,Dojez večeři, Wille,ˮ řekl prostě. Will pohlédl do jeho očí a uviděl v nich tu známou jiskřičku.

S přikývnutím rychle dojedl svou večeři.

…

Hannibal Willa opatrně položil na postel, než si nad něj kleknul. Oba už byli nazí a roztoužení, toužili po tom druhém, jako by už kromě něj nic neměli.

,,Hannibale,ˮ vzdychl Will, když Hannibalovy ruce začaly důkladně prozkoumávat jeho tělo.

Hannibal se k němu jako při každém milování choval jako k uměleckému dílu. Něžně, opatrně s láskou. Jakmile jej však přemohla vášeň, veškerá něžnost a opatrnost ustoupila na minimum.

,,Williame.ˮ

Hannibal kousnul Willa do krku a pomalu strčil do jeho zadku prst. Will se prohnul v zádech a uvolnil své svaly.

,,Vypadáš k nakousnutí,ˮ pronesl Hannibal a ušklíbl se.

,,Blbe!ˮ protočil Will oči nad Hannibalovým komentářem. Vzápětí ucítil, jak jej naplňují další dva prsty. ,,Hannibale!ˮ

Hannibal si vychutnával jeho sladké steny. Po dlouhé době si opět mohl dopřát teplo Willova těla. A jestli to nebyla jedna z nejpříjemnějších věcí, kterou kdy zažil.

,,Hannibale! Hannibale!ˮ

Rád by nadále pokračoval v trýznění Willa, ale byl stejně nedočkavý. Navíc se potřeboval ujistit, že Will je stále živý, že se mu to jen nezdá, že ho ta blbá Loundsová nezabila.

Opatrně vytáhl své prsty a pak vnikl do Willa.

,,Hannibale!ˮ

Hannibal začal přirážet do Willova těla. Will se mu slastí rozpouštěl pod rukama.

,,Mylimasis! Mylimasis!ˮ šeptal a stále nedokázal uvěřit, že ta krása před ním je jen a jen jeho.

,,Hannibale!ˮ

Místnost přetékala láskyplnými myšlenkami a dotyky. V koutech mysli si oba uvědomovali, jak blízko byli opět tomu, aby toho druhého ztratili. Přežili a nyní spolu i bydlí. Strach ze ztráty se stal neustálou přítomností v jejich mysli.

S výkřikem vyvrcholili a Hannibal si lehnul k Willově boku, aby nezranil jeho stále bolavé břicho.

,,Miluju tě.ˮ

,,A já tebe.ˮ

…

Jack nechápal, jaký přesný význam měl jeho sen. Věděl jediné, z nějakého důvodu si musí dávat pozor na Lectera, muže, kterého považoval za kamaráda, a pravděpodobně i na Willa. Nechápal, co Lectera a Willa spojuje, že by byli milenci, jak naznačoval jejich sen? Blbost, Will byl příliš křehký a neměl rád cizí lidi. Nebo snad ne?

Nicméně rozhodl se konat následovně, požádal jiný tým, aby prozkoumal případ Rozparovače včetně všech důkazů. Nadále ze seznamu studentů vybral dva, kteří snad budou schopni jim pomoci.

Nevěděl, jestli zbytečně panikaří, nebo k tomu má rozumný důvod. Věděl však, že je lepší být připraven než překvapen.

Doufal, že Miriam Lassová a Matthew Brown budou přínosem v případu Chesapeakského rozparovače.

 

...........................................................

 

Překlad (by Google):

Namų = Domov

Mylimasis = Milovaný


	26. Įtarimas

Od doby, co se vrátil zpět do práce, na něj Jack házel podezřívavé pohledy. Samozřejmě diskrétně, ale něco takového nemohlo uniknout Willově pozornosti. Nevěděl, co se děje? Začal Jack něco tušit, nebo mu jen Alana vyzradila informaci o jeho a Hannibalově vztahu?

Hannibal ho informoval o Alanině naštvaném výlevu v nemocnici, takže by se nedivil, kdyby to řekla Jackovi. Na druhou stranu mu Jack nepřipadal jistý svými myšlenkami. Ať se dělo cokoli, Jack si nebyl jistý.

Willovi se v břiše začal usídlovat divný pocit a v žádném případě nebyl pěkný. Musí si na Jacka dávat pozor.

…

Jack seděl ve své kanceláři, naproti něj seděli Matthew Brown a Miriam Lassová. Vybral si je, protože byli nejlepší studenti a oba chodili na Willovy přednášky. Koho jiného si vybrat za špiony?

,,Vím, že jste nejspíše zvědaví, proč jsem si vás zavolal. Jste nejlepší studenti a jako detektivové máte slibnou budoucnost. Mám pro vás speciální úkol.ˮ

Oba zelenáči byli nadšení, že se jim dostalo takové pocty.

,,Chci, abyste se podívali na případ Chesapeakského rozparovače. Budete pracovat s přiděleným týmem. Pokud přispějete k dopadení Rozparovače, můžu vám po dostudování zajistit místo v FBI. Mám jen jednu podmínku, nesmíte nikomu říci, že pracujete na případu Rozparovače. Jasné?ˮ

Oba nadšeně přikývli.

,,Je tu ještě jedna věc. Potřebuji, abyste pozorovali Williame Grahame.ˮ

,,Našeho profesora?ˮ

,,Ano.ˮ

,,Proč? Je v nebezpečí?ˮ ptala se Miriam.

,,Je to možné. Mám podezření, že Rozparovače zná.ˮ

Oba byli šokovaní, ale jen přikývli. Rozparovače museli dostat za mříže, za každou cenu.

,,Doveďte mě k Rozparovači a kariéru máte u nohou.ˮ

Jack pak zavedl oba k týmu, se kterým měli pracovat, a nechal je, aby se seznámili. Toto byla jeho naděje, v nich spočívala naděje na jeho klidný spánek.

…

Byla sobota odpoledne a Jack se rozhodl navštívit Willa ve Wolf Trap. Zaparkoval před Willovým domem. Vystoupil a vydal se hledat Willa. Willovi psi leželi na verandě a odpočívali. Poznali ho, takže se neobtěžovali se štěkáním.

Jack vešel do domu, kde našel krabice s věcmi. Will poletoval kolem a balil si věci.

,,Wille?ˮ zeptal se Jack překvapeně.

Will se na něj díval se stejným překvapením.

,,Co to děláš?ˮ

,,Uhm, stěhuju se.ˮ

,,Kam?ˮ

,,Víš dobře kam.ˮ

,,Ne, to opravdu nevím.ˮ

,,Alana ti to neřekla?ˮ zeptal se Will zmateně.

,,Co mi měla říct?ˮ

 ,,Že chodím se svým neoficiálním psychiatrem.ˮ

,,Ty a Lecter?ˮ

Samozřejmě, že měl podezření, ale nemyslel si, že bylo pravdivé. On a Lecter byli velice nepravděpodobný pár.

,,Ano,ˮ odpověděl Will a měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál nad Jackovým překvapeným výrazem.

,,Nebojíš se, co se stane, až někdo zjistí, že Lecter spí se svým pacientem?ˮ

,,Neoficiálním pacientem. A nebojíš se, co se stane, až někdo zjistí, že do terénu posíláš mentálně labilního agenta?ˮ

,,Srovnáváš dvě rozdílné věci.ˮ

,,Přesto jsou v některých ohledech podobné.ˮ

,,Wille-ˮ

,,Proč jsi tady?ˮ

,,Přišel jsem tě navštívit. Všimnul jsem si, že v poslední době se tvoje chování změnilo. Vypadáš zdravěji.ˮ

,,Hannibal mi dost pomáhá.ˮ

,,Jsi si jistý, že s tebou nemanipuluje?ˮ zeptal se Jack opatrně.

,,Jsem. Víš, že to dokážu poznat.ˮ

,,Třeba se tentokrát pleteš.ˮ

,,Jacku, nech to být. Hannibala miluju a on miluje mě. Nemám v úmyslu se ho vzdát, zvlášť když je to jediný člověk, který mi tak dobře rozumí.ˮ

,,Wille-ˮ

,,Ne, Jacku.ˮ

Jack zmlknul a pozoroval Willa balit si. Věděl Will něco? Nemanipuloval s ním Hannibal? Byl Will snad Rozparovačem? O co tu sakra šlo?

,,Dělej, jak myslíš. Je mi to jedno tak dlouho, dokud chytáš zločince a zachraňuješ životy.ˮ

Will přikývl.

_Co jsi schopný udělat pro to, abys dosáhl svého, Jacku?_

Vrátil se zpět ke skládání svých věcí do krabic.

,,Půjdu. V pondělí se za mnou stav, mám pro tebe případ.ˮ

,,Dobře.ˮ

,,Měj se, Wille.ˮ

Will ho pozoroval odcházet a nepříjemný pocit v jeho žaludku se ještě více rozšířil. Očekával, že Jack na něj bude ječet. Bral to až s velkým klidem. Něco rozhodně tušil, a jestli Will nepřijde na to, o co se přesně jednalo, můžou z toho být obří problémy.

Otřásl se nad tou myšlenkou a snažil se ji zahnat příjemnějšími myšlenkami. Už od zítřka bude sdílet domov s Hannibalem. Budou mít na sebe více času a Will se nebude muset rozhodovat mezi Hannibalem a svou čtyřnohou rodinkou. Budou jedna rodina.

S úsměvem si začal pobrukovat zamilovanou píseň. Byl šťastný. V soukromí svého domu konečně odhodil svou masku a choval se tak, jak se cítil. Žádné předstírání, žádná iluze, jen pravý Will Graham.

…

Tým rychle složil profil vraha. Podle nich byl Chesapeakským rozparovačem někdo, kdo:

1, Byl nebo je chirurg a rozumí medicíně.

2, Má pevnou ruku.

3, Je nejspíše kanibal, protože co by normální člověk dělal s tolika orgány?

4, Dokáže unést váhu dospělého člověka.

5, Je v dobré fyzické kondici.

6, Má velkou slabost pro umění.

Na Jacka jako by se místo písmen usmívala Hannibalova tvář. Všechno mu dokonale odpovídalo. Byl chirurg, je vyhlášený doktor, má nejstabilnější ruce, jaké kdy Jack viděl. Kanibalství? Jack by se nedivil, všechny ty Hannibalovy večírky. Unést dospělého člověka? Okamžitě se mu vybavilo, jak Hannibal bere Willa s lehkostí do náručí, jako by Will nevážil ani gram. Dobrá fyzická kondice? Hannibal je skvělý plavec a občas chodí i běhat. Slabost pro umění? Časté návštěvy oper a koncertů, také nezanedbatelné Hannibalovo kreslení obrazů.

 Jack věděl, že Hannibal je Rozparovač. Teď jen stačilo získat důkazy a dostane ho za mříže.

 …

Zatímco Will balil věci, Hannibal pro něj tvořil další umělecké dílo při příležitosti jeho nastěhování se. Snažil se všem ukázat své city pro Willa, svou lásku a své štěstí.

Jeho obětí se stal jeden z jeho kolegů, který se při jednom z jeho večírků neustále díval na Willa a snažil se ho svést i přes to, že věděl, že Will je jen a jen Hannibalův. Pošetilec.

Hannibal se nemohl dočkat Jackovy reakce na jeho nejnovější výtvor. Těšil se, až opět uvidí tu odhodlanost poslat Rozparovače za mříže a přitom bude mít Rozparovače celou dobu před nosem.

Možná by šetřil svými slovy, kdyby věděl, že Jacka podcenil. Jenže to zatím neví. Zatím.

…

Jakmile se k Jackovi dostala zpráva o nejnovější vraždě Chesapeakského rozparovače, dal svému týmu den volna a s druhým týmem se vydal na místo činu.

,,Hledejte všechno, otisky, DNA a další. Musíme ho dostat, teď jsme k němu nejblíže,ˮ vydal rozkazy Jack a všichni jen poslušně přikývli. Byli blízko, všichni to cítili.

....................................................

Překlad (by Google):

Įtarimas = Podezření


	27. Tiesa

,,Na oběti se našel částečný otisk, patří Hannibalu Lecterovi,ˮ oznámila technička, která nově na případu Rozparovače pracovala.

,,Takže si to znovu projdeme. Profil vraha se k Lecterovi dokonale hodí. Je kanibal a nejspíše má milostný poměr s Willem Grahamem. Zbývá jediná otázka, jakou roli má v tomto profesor Graham?ˮ shrnul situaci Matthew.

,,Vypadá nestabilně, ale je možné, že to jen hraje. Sebereme Lectera a ten nám buď řekne pravdu, nebo se Graham dobrovolně přizná,ˮ navrhla Miriam.

Jack, který byl doteď zticha, promluvil.

,,Dobrý tedy, vše provedeme dneska. Jsme pozvaný k Lecterovi na večeři. Musíme odrovnat Grahama, aby Lectera nemohl kontaktovat. Zavolám Willovi, že se někdo vloupal do jeho domu, Matthew ty tam pojedeš a budeš se snažit Willa udržet uvnitř jak nejdéle to půjde. Použij psychickou sílu, jestli musíš.

Já půjdu k Lecterovi s Miriam. Miriam, ty počkáš dvacet minut, pak přijdeš dovnitř a sebereme Lectera. Kdyby něco, zavolej posily. Všem jasné?ˮ

Všichni přikývli a Jack zasedání rozpustil. Musí se připravit.

…

Will si všiml divného chování svých dvou žáků. V poslední době se až moc setkávali s Jackem. Will nebyl hlupák, tušil, že Jack je motivoval k tomu, aby ho sledovali a pracovali pro Jacka. Zrovna když se nastěhoval k Hannibalovi a hodlali spolu začít společný život, něco se musí pokazit. Bylo to k naštvání.

Will věděl, že Jack tuší, kdo je Rozparovač, otázkou zůstávalo jak? Asi by se hodně divil, kdyby věděl, že za to může jen obyčejná noční můra, která obsahovala mnoho důležitých odhalení.

 Byl právě ve třídě, když mu zazvonil mobil a on se dozvěděl, že se někdo vloupal do jeho domu. Teoreticky už to nebyl jeho dům, ale i tak se tam vydal.

Před domem už stálo auto a na verandě na něj čekal jeho student, Matthew Brown.

,,Pane Browne, co tu děláte?ˮ zeptal se Will, když k němu přišel.

,,Jel jsem kolem, když jsem viděl, jak někdo odtud utíká. Zavolal jsem policii, ale stále ještě nepřijeli.ˮ

Will poznal, že Matthew lže.

,,Poslal vás sem Jack, že ano?ˮ

,,Ne,ˮ zakýval hlavou Matthew.

Prozradil se, nemohl vědět, jakého Jacka má na mysli, navíc by se s Crawfordem neměl setkat.

,,Poslal. Co má Jack za lubem?ˮ

Matthew věděl, že má držet jazyk za zuby, ale byl tajně do Willa zamilovaný a nedokázal mu lhát.

,,Máme důkaz, že doktor Lecter je Chesapeakský rozparovač. Jack ho jede zatknout.ˮ

Důkaz, podělaný důkaz, je to horší, než si Will myslel.

,,Nedokážu tomu uvěřit, Hannibal?ˮ snažil se hrát překvapeného Will.

,,Profesore Grahame, vy o tom víte, že ano?ˮ

Will věděl, že nyní nemůže nechat Browna jít, ani kdyby chtěl.

,,Matthew,ˮ zašeptal a snažil se využít náklonnosti Browna ve svůj prospěch.

Přiblížil se k němu, ale Brown se nehnul ani o píď.

,,Hloupý chlapče,ˮ pomyslel si Will, než položil svou dlaň na Brownovu tvář. Matthew se začervenal. Will sebral pistoli ze svých kalhot a odjistil pojistku.

,,Omlouvám se,ˮ zašeptal a přitiskl zbraň k jeho břichu. Než se stačil Matthew vzpamatovat, Will stisknul spoušť. Matthew se s výkřikem svalil na zem. ,,Nikdy jsi neměl spolupracovat s Crawfordem, přináší to jen smůlu a smrt. Tohle není osobní, Matthew, jen se potřebuji dostat ke svému milenci a zachránit mu krk. Byl jsi dobrý student.ˮ

Will nechal Matthewa vykrvácet na verandě a rychle zavolal Hannibalovi.

_,,Ano, drahý?ˮ_

,,Vědí to.ˮ

…

Hannibal se nacházel v polovině přípravě večeře, když do jeho kuchyně vešel Jack. Vloupal se mu do domu, jak neslušné.

,,Jste brzy, Jacku.ˮ

,,Na tuto večeři čekám už dlouho.ˮ

Jack vytáhl zbraň a Hannibal po něm rychle hodil nůž. Zapíchl se mu přímo do ruky. Hannibal přeskočil svou pracovní desku a rychle se dostal k Jackovi. Ten už si z ruky vytáhl nůž a byl odhodlaný se bránit.

Toto byl souboj na život a na smrt. Jen jeden vyhraje, jen jeden přežije.

…

Will spěchal do Baltimore. Celá cesta mu trvala hodinu, za tu hodinu může být Hannibal mrtvý nebo ve vazbě. Snažil se jet, co nejrychleji. Nenechá ho napospas osudu, na to ho až příliš miluje.

…

Miriam seděla v Jackově autě a neustále pozorovala hodiny na mobilu. Nepříjemný pocit sžíral její nitro jako nějaká kyselina. Něco se pokazí, tuší to.

Dvacet minut uběhlo a ona pomalu vyšla z auta. Zamířila k hlavním dveřím, které byly díky Jackovi již otevřené. Uslyšela rámus a rychle se vydala směrem, ze kterého se ozýval.

První, co uviděla, byla krev, další byl Lecter, který se snažil ramenem vyrazit dveře. Vytáhla zbraň a namířila ji na něj.

,,Nechte toho! Stůjte!ˮ zakřičela.

Lecter se na ni se zkrvaveným obličejem podíval.

,,Další Jackovo zvířátko? Jack opravdu rád najímá ostatní lidi, aby za něj dělali špinavou práci,ˮ odfrkl si znechuceně Hannibal.

Miriam se začal třást ruka, ale snažila se to co nejlépe maskovat, nesměla nepříteli ukázat slabost. Naneštěstí měl Hannibal až příliš dobrý zrak.

,,Polož to, než si ublížíš.ˮ

Miriam stiskla svou zbraň ještě pevněji a neustoupila.

,,Pitomá holko.ˮ

Hannibal po ní hodil další nůž. Miriam vylekaně upustila svou zbraň a rukama si chránila obličej. Hannibal se k ní rychle přiblížil. Chytl ji za vlasy a hlavou ji praštil o zeď. Miriam omdlela.

Hannibal se rozhodl, že ji za její odvahu ušetří bolesti. Vzal nůž, který ležel nedaleko a prořízl jí hrdlo. Upustil ji na zem a opět si stoupnul. Před ním stála vystrašená Alana se zbraní v ruce.

,,Děláte si už prdel? Kolik vás tu probůh je?!ˮ zamumlal Hannibal, začalo se mu to značně vymykat z rukou.

,,Hannibale, co? Proč?ˮ

Hannibal protočil oči. Měl se jí zbavit už ve chvíli, kdy se mu snažila ukrást Willa, a pak ho obvinila z toho, že ON porušuje vztah mezi doktorem a pacientem. Taková hovadina.

,,Jak pěkné, že jsi mě přišla navštívit. Dáš si šálek čaje?ˮ

Alanina hrůza v její tváři se ještě více rozšířila. Díky bohu zrovna dorazil Will a tiše se za ní přiblížil, pažbou jeho pistole ji praštil do hlavy. Ztratila vědomí a svalila se na zem.

Will překročil její tělo a přitiskl se k Hannibalovi. Hannibal ho objal a políbil do vlasů.

,,Jsi v pořádku, drahý?ˮ zeptal se.

,,Ano, Jack na mě poslal svého studenta. Musel jsem ho zabít. Mají důkaz, že jsi Rozparovač. Musíme utéct, kdo ví, kolik lidí o tom ví.ˮ

,,Předpokládal jsem to, mám v autě tašku s tvými i mými věcmi. Běž pro své psy, nemáme čas.ˮ

Will přikývl a rychle Hannibala políbil. Pak se vydal pro své psy.

Hannibal mohl nechat Alanu naživu, ale proč se zatěžovat s dalším svědkem. Vzal nůž a bodl ji do krku. Byla tu ještě jedna věc, kterou musel zařídit. Jack.

Mohl ho zabít, ale nebylo by zábavnější, aby se schovával v jeho sklípku ze strachu z Hannibala a vykrvácel, zatímco Hannibal bude míle daleko?

Will se vrátil i se svými psy.

,,Pojďme, Wille,ˮ řekl Hannibal a vydal se ke dveřím. Will se snažil neprotočit oči, když viděl krev kolem Alanina těla. Opravdu, Hannibal byl někdy až chorobně žárlivý.

Vyšli ven a v tu chvíli se spustil déšť. Hannibal se dramaticky zastavil, zaklonil hlavu a nechal déšť stékat po jeho tváři.

Will tentokrát protočil oči, než se hladově přisál k Hannibalovým rtům. Adrenalin proudil celým jeho tělem. Vášnivě Hannibal líbal uprostřed silnice, zrovna když na obloze zuřila bouřka.

Hannibal ho vyzdvihl a Will své nohy obmotal kolem Hannibalova pasu a paže kolem jeho krku. Hannibal ho za stálého líbání vedl k jejich autům.

,,Miluju tě.ˮ

,,A já tebe.ˮ

,,Pojďme, Wille. Je načase začít nový život.ˮ

Will omámeně přikývnul a Hannibala následoval. 

…

Jack seděl ve sklípku a držel si kravatu u své rány na krku. Už zavolal posily, které by měly přijet do šesti minut.

Již brzy na dveře od sklípku klepali doktoři, Jack je pustil dál a nechal je, aby se o něj postarali. Na lehátku ho odváželi přes celý dům ven. Jack měl tedy příležitost vidět mrtvolu Miriam i Alany. Předpokládal, že i Matthew je mrtvý.

Zavřel oči a stisknul pěsti. Pomstí se Hannibalovi i Willovi.

..............................................................

Překlad (by Google):

Tiesa = Pravda


	28. Epilogas

O dva roky později:

Hannibal s Willem plus jejich sedmi chlupáčci se usadili ve Francii pod falešnými jmény. Hannibal pokračoval ve své psychiatrické kariéře a opět byl psychiatrem. Will opět dostal práci profesora na akademii pro budoucí policisty.

Dařilo se jim skvěle. Hannibal Willa pár měsíců po jejich útěku požádal o ruku, což Will samozřejmě přijal. Vzali se, ale pro jistotu zatím používali rozdílná příjmení. Byli šťastní novomanželé a manželé sérioví vrazi. Will si byl téměř jistý, že se brzy dostanou do učebnic jako nejúsměšnější vrahové vůbec. Hannibal měl opravdu obrovské štěstí. Začal také zabíjet pod novým pseudonymem.

Jenže osud tomu chtěl a Will se kvůli své empatii dostal do rukou dalšímu šéfovi policie. Již brzy téměř denně konzultoval na nějakém případu a Hannibala to začínalo otravovat kvůli nedostatku intimnosti, kterou to s sebou přinášelo.

Ale nakonec….

Will měl opět setkání se svým nadřízeným. Byl otrávený, ale nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než opět hrát svou roli nestabilního profesora. Vešel do kanceláře a málem se mu zastavil dech.

,,Oh, Wille, jsem rád, že jsi přišel. Prosím, seznam se s doktorem Fellem. Bude s námi pracovat jako další konzultant.ˮ

Jeho šéf se otočil zády a on se podíval do známých hnědých očí. Jeho ústa se zformovala do úšklebku a mrkl na svého manžela, který mu odpověděl stejným mrknutím.

Zpráva byla jasná.

Hra opět začala.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Překlad (by Google):
> 
> Název kapitolovky - Iliuzija = Iluze  
> Název kapitoly - Pažinčių= láska  
> mano meilė= moje lásko  
> tu mano kalė= ty moje děvko


End file.
